Guerrera del Tiempo
by Sakurako-Shizu
Summary: Kagome ha pasado tres años en el Sengoku, que han cambiado su forma de ver la vida, el amor y la familia, pero las cosas son cada vez más complicadas. Sus sentimientos maduran, pero su vida esta en peligro, y no sólo por Naraku. Alguien de su pasado aparecerá y le dará un nuevo giro a su vida que podría salvar a su familia y amigos de las malignas intenciones de la Shikon no Tama.
1. Chapter 1

**_POV KAGOME. RECUERDOS_**

Pronto harán tres años desde que viajo al Sengoku para recuperar los fragmentos, el primero, estuvo lleno de viajes, aventuras y peligros.

Pero cerca de mi segundo año aquí Naraku desapareció por un tiempo, lo que me permitió volver a casa más a menudo y entrenar con mi abuelo, el houshi Miroku y la anciana Kaede en el control de mis poderes, cosa que en los viajes con Inuyasha no podía. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que aunque empezaba a tener el control de estos, usarlos me dejaba agotada, que simples roces me dejaban marcas oscuras en la piel y que me cansaba cada vez más. Algo que traté de ocultar de todos tanto como pude, por ejemplo dejé de usar mi uniforme por unos pantalones largos verdes con muchos bolsillos, camisetas de manga larga y botas de montañismo resistentes. Una ropa mucho más adecuada para caminar y pelear aunque según todos seguía siendo extraña.

Por esa época Sesshomaru dejó a Rin en la aldea para que se acostumbrara a estar con humanos y poder elegir qué tipo de vida quería llevar. Ella y Shippo, estaban encantados con eso, pasando el día juntos, jugando y ayudándome en lo que sea, no puedo evitar vernos, a veces, como una pequeña y extraña familia, y a nuestro modo creo que lo somos.

Ellos son como mis hijos, y Sesshomaru el padre de Rin, aunque casi no nos conozcamos, Sango y Miroku son como mis hermanos mayores, especialmente ella, Inuyasha no sabría decir si es un hermano pequeño muy revoltoso, ya que es casi un niño. A veces creo que Shippo, Rin y Ah-Un son mucho más maduros, tal vez los yokai maduren antes, o es porque Inuyasha se crio casi solo. Aunque con Rin es más agradable, la trata como si fuera familia, aunque al principio le costaba aceptar que la protegida de su hermano se quedara con nosotros, nada que un par de cráteres no pudieran solucionar.

En ese tiempo conocí su triste historia y como murió dos veces y Sesshomaru la rescató. Debo decir que me tomó por sorpresa que hubiera hecho tanto por una niña humana cuando siempre nos mostró desprecio, pero con el tiempo creo que aprendí a ver un lado diferente de él, aunque seguía siendo frío, mostraba un gran cariño y una preocupación sinceras por la pequeña.

Por otro lado en este tiempo puedo decir que mis sentimientos por Inuyasha cada vez eran más claros y menos románticos, me di cuenta mientras meditaba, que cuando miraba mi futuro él era una parte de este, no podía imaginar mi vida sin él en ella de algún modo, pero también que no lo veía como alguien con quien compartirla. Entonces empecé a replantearme lo que sentía por él, y si de verdad le amaba como creía, pues lo celaba y lo sentía como algo mío, quería su felicidad y me molestaba verlo con Kikyo.

Por lo que cuando volvimos a iniciar al viaje puedo decir que aunque me molestaba que fueran a encontrarse, me di cuenta de que había más preocupación y molestia que dolor, que nunca estaría con él y que realmente no quería estarlo, una noche cuando Sango me preguntó en unas aguas termales.

\- Kagome ¿estás bien? Últimamente te noto algo extraña.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, no lo digo sólo porque me hayas pedido que te enseñe a pelear, sino porque no dijiste nada cuando Inuyasha se fue a "pasear", ni siquiera pestañeaste o cambiaste la expresión.

Pasear era la excusa que ponía cuando se iba a encontrar con Kikyo, o recoger leña, o comprobar la zona,… Seguramente piensa que soy lo bastante tonta para creerle, pero prefiero dejarlo pasar, no es asunto mío y prefiero ahorrarme una discusión tonta.

\- No niego que en el fondo me molesta que se vaya mintiéndonos con escusas estúpidas, no me fío de ella, pero si lo dices por mi… Debo confesar que ya no siento lo mismo por él.

\- No me digas. Acaso hay otra persona. – Sango parecía realmente confundida.

\- No, no lo digo por eso, la verdad, con el tiempo he dejado ir esos sentimientos, sigo queriéndolo, pero no como hombre, sino como un hermano revoltoso. –Sonreí ante su mirada asombrada y miré las estrellas- Con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que me aferraba a él, creo que porque a pesar de su mal carácter me hacía sentir segura. Fue la primera persona a parte de la anciana Kaede a la que realmente conocí en esta época, y la cercanía hizo que me confundiera, junto a mi juventud e inexperiencia, en el fondo temía que se fuera y me dejara sola. Pero hoy puedo decir sinceramente que no lo amo.

\- Por eso no te molesta que se vaya,… Y también explica que ya no llores a escondidas, lo que sigo sin entender es la actitud que has tenido con él últimamente.

\- La verdad es que al verle sin la venda que tenía, me he dado cuenta de lo insolente e inmaduro que es, conseguí un par de libros para adiestrar cachorros y perros agresivos, y estoy intentando ponerlos en práctica con él.

Ambas nos reímos ante eso, a Sango parecía que le faltara el aire

\- Déjame mirarlos, mis conocimientos de yokais y hanyous podrían ayudar- y así se convirtió en mi cómplice de fechorías. Nos estuvimos riendo juntas, pero sin decirle a los chicos por qué, si Miroku se enteraba se lo diría a Inuyasha, y a Shippo podría escapársele y se iría todo al traste.

\- Me alegra verte así, tan feliz, cuando te conocí podía sentir tu alma llena de pureza y alegría, pero vi cómo se apagaba poco a poco.

\- Mis sentimientos por Inuyasha me causaron grandes dolores, pero creo que he madurado bastante a diferencia de él. Por lo menos el adiestramiento es efectivo, y con lo despistado que es creo que aún no se ha dado cuenta, la verdad es que cada vez uso menos el collar, aunque el punto más sensible es Koga, cada vez que le ve, se pone agresivo y el entrenamiento se va al carajo.

\- Los caninos son muy posesivos, siempre le has consentido esa actitud celosa, deberías pensar en unos límites y hacérselos saber, tal vez a base de golpes contra el suelo, no solo es medio perro, también es medio niño, si le dejas te pasará por encima.

Tras una de sus siguientes visitas tuve una charla profunda y sincera con Inuyasha para que dejara de portarse como un novio celoso cuando no lo era, le dije que era mi decisión y solo MI decisión con quien "emparejarme" y que aunque se preocupara por mí tenía que dejar de comportarse así, si quería seguir peleándose con él era cosa suya, mientras no se dañaran de gravedad y no me metieran a mí como razón, ya que aunque fuéramos amigos él no era mi padre para tener nada que decir.

Creo que lo entendió, por si acaso le avisé de que si volvía a tener esa actitud respecto a Koga o cualquier otro que se acercara a mí de esa forma, si no corría un peligro real y sin mi consentimiento, lo mandaría a hacer un pozo, y me conocía lo suficiente para saber que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, especialmente las referentes a sentarle.

Por lo que aunque seguía refunfuñando aprendió a comportarse, y desde que rechacé a Koga y le dije que no me interesaba como pareja, ha dejado de molestarle, aunque se siguen peleando, en eso no creo que vaya nunca a cambiar y creo que es su forma de relacionarse, no sé si es algo demoniaco, canino, masculino o alguna mezcla, pero mientras les venga bien no puedo quejarme demasiado.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora estamos en la aldea, Rin y Shippo se están quedando con la anciana y yo lo prefiero así, corren menos peligro, al principio Shippo quería venir pero le convencí de que volveríamos y de que no podía dejar a Rin sola ahora que Sesshomaru no estaba con ella.

Eso sí, hacemos viajes a la aldea cada poco tiempo para que pueda verlos, aunque todo ha estado muy tranquilo, demasiado. Incluso Kikyo ha venido algunas veces y mantuvimos una charla entre todos, aún recuerdo la cara que pusieron Miroku e Inuyasha cuando hablé tan tranquila con ella, tras la sorpresa inicial mantuvimos una larga conversación. A todos nos preocupaba que no hubiera noticias ni de Naraku ni de los fragmentos. Conseguimos apenas unos pocos en ese tiempo.

La mayor tensión se dio cuando mostramos la intención de no permitir que tomara el fragmento que Kohaku llevaba, ella seguía afirmando que era la única manera, lo que hizo que Sango casi la atacara, por lo que no era una opción unirnos en la búsqueda, por mucho que Sango quisiera estar más con su hermano sé que atesoraba esos momentos con él.

Tras la primera vez que se mostró ante todos, me reuní con ella para hablar sobre Inuyasha, la perla y Naraku.

\- Vaya, así que has venido.

\- Creo que sabes que tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

\- ¿Una declaración de guerra? –preguntó con un tono cínico en su voz.

\- En realidad una tregua, hay muchas cosas entre las dos que nunca hemos podido aclarar. – Mantuve una expresión serena, e ignoré su tono. Me senté en una raíz cercana frente a ella.

\- Sí, se puede decir que nunca hemos tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar – no parecía segura de mis intenciones, pero sus pensamientos parecieron ir a donde me esperaba –ambas queremos lo mismo, pero las dos no podemos tenerlo.-

\- Si estás pensando en Inuyasha, es cierto que es una de las cosas que tenemos en común, -pude ver como se tensaba ligeramente esperando que la desafiara- Y porque me preocupa quiero saber si aún quieres matarlo.-

\- No te andas por las ramas, pequeña. Temes que lo aparte de ti, como si pudiera elegirte.

\- En absoluto, quiero que sea feliz, es mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano, por eso me preocupan tus intenciones, puedes considerar esto como una reunión con la familia. - solté una risita- Desde que levanté el sello se formó una amistad, que dio lugar a una pequeña y particular familia, no fue fácil, y debo reconocer que en gran parte se debe a ti, –me miró a los ojos con un rostro inexpresivo, pero pude notar la sorpresa y la desconfianza- de no ser por el parecido que tenemos y por el collar que dejaste, me habría dejado de lado en los primeros días. Era como un cachorro abandonado y golpeado que temía ser herido de nuevo, y respondía con hostilidad. Pero con el tiempo y algo de comida nos fuimos acercando.

\- Vienes a echarme en cara que fuiste tú la que le ayudó, la que le curó el corazón tras mi muerte.-

Me di cuenta de que estaba celosa de los lazos que habíamos formado, de alguna manera el ser la única persona para él le hacía sentir especial, pero al tener amigos temía que se alejara de ella por nosotros.

-No Kikyo, vengo como una hermana preocupada,- sonreí suavemente- debes admitir que no nos conocimos de la mejor manera, y desde entonces las cosas han sido muy confusas y tensas. Digamos que tengo grabada en la mente a esa mujer que me arrancó el alma y pretendía matar a mi mejor amigo.

\+ Luego cambiaste poco a poco, pero debo admitir que con la confusión que sentí respecto a mis sentimientos no ayudé mucho. Por un tiempo creí amarle, te lo confieso, -me reí de mí misma al recordar cómo era y lo confusa que estaba- era muy diferente a los chicos que había conocido, me sentía a gusto con él sobre todo las pocas veces que se abría, y reconozco que era algo celosa, siempre hablaba de ti y a veces cuando me miraba sé que te veía, y a mí me enfadaba especialmente por esa imagen de ti la asesina, rencorosa que le entregó nuestros fragmentos a Naraku y en cualquier momento podrías traicionarnos y llevarnos a la muerte y él no haría nada.

\+ No digo esto para restregarte el pasado o hacerte sentir mal. Quiero liberarnos a las dos de todo esto, y eso solo lo podremos hacer siendo honestas y dejando las cosas claras. – Me levanté frente a ella y con una expresión algo más seria le solté – Así que quiero saber qué es lo que pretendes con él.-

El silencio era ensordecedor, estaba repasando todas mis palabras en su mente buscando alguna trampa o mentira en lo que había dicho, pero yo había dicho lo que tenía que decir y sé que se notaba en mi expresión, mi postura y mi aura. Además el hecho de tener la misma alma ayudaba a que no fuera fácil mentirnos la una a la otra, pero no era algo que ninguna fuera a exponer en voz alta.

\- No voy a llevarlo al infierno, confieso que era mi intención al principio, por rencor, le culpaba por no morir, por desconfiar de mí, por no darme cuenta que fue una trampa,… y por ti,… el que estuviera contigo,… tan cercano, tan agradable,… Eres todo lo que yo nunca fui,… era como ver a la mujer que pude haber sido, y ver que habías conseguido lo que yo nunca pude, que se abriera que confiara, que sonriera de esa forma,… Desde niña se me enseñó que como miko no podía ser así, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía mostrar temor, debilidad, o emociones, poco a poco, me convertí en algo que no reconocía.

\+ Dejé de ser una mujer humana, era más yokai que a los que purificaba, al menos ellos sí podían ser libres de seguir sus impulsos. Cuando le conocí supe al instante que era un hanyou y me causó una gran curiosidad, nunca había visto a uno, al principio pensé que querría la perla, pero no fue así,… no buscaba nada de mí, y era tan sincero decía lo que pensaba, aunque era un poco rudo,… por primera vez me hizo replantearme, quien era yo realmente, y si este poder y responsabilidad merecían la pena perderme a mí misma,… Sé que no estaremos juntos ya perdí esa oportunidad, y lo de "tal vez en otra vida" tampoco me termina de gustar, porque tú eres esa otra vida, te conozco y soy incapaz de verte como si fueras yo, aunque sepa que lo eres,…

\- Entonces puedes estar tranquila, siempre serás su gran amor, y tal vez ahora no tengas las mismas oportunidades que cuando estabas viva, pero puedes estar con él de formas que antes no estabas,… no tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo no soy y nunca seré tú, yo soy Kagome. A veces es como si fuéramos gemelas separadas al nacer, aunque nos parezcamos en ciertas cosas, somos diferentes. Y yo sé que él es tuyo, sólo espero que le cuides, y no hace falta tanto secretismo para verle. El fragmento de Kohaku es un punto que separará nuestros caminos, además tu y yo no podríamos ir juntas y lamentablemente yo dependo de él para sobrevivir.

\- Entonces te has dado cuenta… - afirmó más que preguntó.

\- Siempre he sido capaz de saber si estás cerca, y ahora más que nunca, mi alma se revuelve cuando estás cerca, incluso ahora es complicado para mí estar aquí,…

\- Sabes lo que significa, si pasamos mucho tiempo juntas nuestras almas tratarían de reunirse y eso sólo puede ser si una de las dos muere, y aquí ninguna tiene ventaja, las almas fueron mías en un inicio, pero tú tienes el cuerpo que les corresponde, no puedo predecir qué harán, a cual escogerán.

\- Entonces lo mejor es limitar nuestro tiempo juntas, por lo que hay que seguir con el otro asunto. – me puse seria, las almas estaban inquietas y eso era bastante doloroso.

\- Naraku… y la perla- afirmó.

\- Así es, realmente de Naraku no hay mucho que decir tenemos que encontrarle y evitar que siga haciendo daño. La perla me preocupa algo más, si derrotamos a Naraku y la recuperamos, ya sea con o sin el fragmento de Kohaku, -la miré con intensidad- quiero llevármela, aunque tú fuiste su guardiana, e hiciste un gran trabajo, creo que es hora de pasar el relevo.

\- No entendí eso último, pero creo que te refieres a que la deje a tu cargo. No creo que sea buena idea no tienes el entrenamiento necesario, tú misma has dicho que dependes de otros para sobrevivir, y ya has cometido demasiados errores cuando la deberías haber cuidado.

\- El entrenamiento lo estoy haciendo ahora, la anciana Kaede y Miroku me enseñan cómo utilizar mis poderes, además técnicamente yo soy su guardiana legítima ahora mismo, más o menos torpe, más o menos poderosa, buena o mala es mi responsabilidad. Y sí, fui yo la que la rompió, no lo olvido ni por un instante, sé que fue mi culpa aunque yo no supiera de su existencia, por eso estoy aquí, no olvido mis responsabilidades podría haber ido a casa y no volver, donde estoy segura y a salvo, pero estoy aquí y llegado el momento me iré con la perla.

Respiré profundamente y la miré a los ojos por unos segundos- Tú tuviste tu momento Kikyo, e hiciste un gran trabajo, pero ya no es tu responsabilidad, esta es una segunda oportunidad que le has robado a la muerte, de vivir, pero tu momento ya pasó, es hora de que te retires en esa labor. No soy tonta sé que tú tienes más experiencia y sinceramente yo agradecería cualquier consejo que quieras darme pero, tú ahora puedes vivir como quieras, sé que quieres venganza, lo entiendo y lo respeto.-

Curiosamente desde entonces empezamos a tolerarnos bastante, aunque no nos veíamos mucho, ambas nos dimos cuenta que al estar cerca nuestras almas se agitaban de forma dolorosa, pasar mucho tiempo juntas podría ser la muerte de una o de ambas.


	3. Chapter 3

He empezado a sentirme mal cada vez más a menudo, muchas veces tengo que quedarme a un lado mientras ellos luchan, soy un estorbo, aunque puedo poner una barrera para protegerme a mí misma, sé que se acerca el fin. Un día Kikyo me mandó un Shikigami, ella también está mal, pero a diferencia de mí al no tener un cuerpo verdadero, el dolor es diferente y lo puede paliar con las almas que toma, yo lo intento con diferentes plantas medicinales, incluso he conseguido medicación para el dolor de mi época, pero cada vez es menos efectiva y tomo más y más.

Creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a los calmantes.

Ahora estoy a unos meses de cumplir mi tercer año en el Sengoku, pude acabar los estudios, gracias a un plan de estudios en casa y mucho esfuerzo, pero no creo que pueda ir a la universidad a menos que esto acabe. El problema es que otra vez tuve que quedarme atrás mientras los demás salían a pelear contra Naraku. No importa cuánto insistiera, Inuyasha se mantuvo en no dejarme salir de la cueva, decía que no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Y lo peor, es que aunque lo negara, tenía razón. Sé que me queda poco tiempo, incluso Sesshomaru una vez que nos encontramos en la aldea me lo dijo.

\- Miko, no deberías fingir, pude oler tu dolor antes que la peste del híbrido, dudo que él no se haya dado cuenta. ¿Por qué deja a su mujer hacer tantas tonterías? Llevar a la batalla a una hembra enferma…

\- Sólo tengo tres cosas que decir respecto a eso, 1º cómo me sienta y si me duele o no es asunto mío, ni tuyo, ni suyo, 2º yo no estoy con él ni con nadie, y no tolero que me anden llamando la mujer de nadie. Con o sin un hombre al lado, valgo mucho para que te dirijas a mí de forma tan machista, anacrónica y ofensiva. Y 3º a mí nadie me dice lo que hacer o no, no soy un perro para que me anden dando órdenes – ¿qué haces Kagome? Estás hablando con el daiyokai más poderoso e inmisericorde no sólo del Sengoku sino de toda la historia, y tú encima hablando de perros que parte de no insultar al inu despiadado no entiendes ¡cállate!

Pude ver un atisbo de algo en su mirada de hielo, no puedo estar segura de que pero parecía haber burla y algo más. Al menos no parecía estar enfadado, lo cual era de agradecer porque tengo más posibilidades de que Naraku venga a entregarnos la perla y ofrecernos una disculpa sincera por todo lo que ha hecho, que a sobrevivir si Sesshomaru decide matarme por bocazas.

Por fortuna Rin y Shippo aparecieron corriendo hacia nosotros. En cuanto los vi, purifiqué el aire a mi alrededor para borrar mi olor y que Shippo no notara el dolor como Sesshomaru. Puedo decir éste que se sorprendió con mi acción. Enseguida Shippo saltó a mis brazos y caí al suelo con él encima de mí.

\- Kagome, has vuelto, te echaba tanto de menos.- se abrazó a mi cuello y Rin se tiró encima de nosotros uniéndose al abrazo.

\- Kagomeeee – entonces se levantó y fue con Sesshomaru –Señor Sesshomaru Rin está muy feliz de que venga a verla.-

Él sólo asintió y le acarició la cabeza, yo me senté con Shippo sobre una de mis piernas, todo me dolía como el infierno por el golpe contra el suelo y estoy segura de que tendré marcas por todo el cuerpo, pero no me importaba con tal de ver y abrazar a mis pequeños, debo confesar que me siento como su madre, de Shippo, a quien yo misma recogí, y también de Rin, a pesar de que a penas estuvimos unos meses juntas, creo que tengo una debilidad por estos niños.

Por un rato nos contaron todo lo que hicieron en nuestra ausencia, hasta que se hizo tarde.

\- ¿Qué tal si van con la anciana Kaede?, puede que necesite ayuda con la cena –en cuanto se fueron me giré hacia Sesshomaru, con la esperanza de que siguiera allí.

\- Con que así es como has conseguido que el híbrido no se dé cuenta, es más tonto de lo que pensé.

\- Te equivocas, yo sólo no quería preocupar a Shippo y Rin. No sabía que era tan obvio, yo no tengo vuestros sentidos. -suspiré- Hace ya un tiempo que estoy mal, puedo ocultarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sé que no me queda mucho a este ritmo. No te creas que estoy resignada, haré lo que pueda por vivir, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el que pasaría con ellos si... –suspiré mientras miraba la puesta de sol por unos momentos ninguno dijo nada, cosa que agradecí.

\- Son mi mayor preocupación, por eso quería pedirte que no los separes. No puedo predecir qué pasará, si Shippo seguirá en la aldea, si irá con los demás o buscará otros kitsunes, pero quería pedirte que les permitas seguir en contacto cuando Rin se vaya contigo, que se consuelen entre ellos, y si él te lo pide que le permitas acompañarlos. Desde la muerte de sus padres he hecho lo posible por cuidar de él, pero sé que hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer al ser humana, cosas que una yokai le enseñaría a su hijo. Inuyasha, él mismo es como un niño, sé que lo intentaría pero no es precisamente la persona que querría que tuviera como modelo.

\- No me dirás que pretendes que yo me haga cargo de él.

\- Siendo sincera eres mi primera opción, si fueras el mismo yokai que conocí el día que viniste en busca de la tumba de tu otosan no estaría aquí hablando contigo de esto. Pero he visto cómo eres con Rin, la cuidas, la proteges, y buscas lo mejor para ella,… Creo que podrías ayudar a Shippo a ser el mejor yokai que pueda ser, si aceptas claro. Confieso que me gustaría que, de no estar yo, le permitas irse con Rin, y dejarle de vez en cuando que vaya a ver a los chicos, pero entendería si no quisieras, los chicos no le abandonarían y tengo amigos que le ayudarían a mantenerse en contacto con el mundo yokai para que no se le olvide lo que es ser uno. Te pido que lo pienses, por favor.

Me miró fijamente, puedo decir que no sé lo que pensaba, nunca le había visto tan hermético, en su fría mirada he visto odio, rencor, sorpresa, incluso cariño y ternura al ver a Rin, pero nunca esta absoluta falta de toda emoción ni siquiera había esa mirada vacía que solía mantener, esta era una pared de hielo dorado.

* * *

POV SESSHOMARU

Siento el olor del grupo de Inuyasha, parece que siguen juntos, no entiendo esa extraña alianza, cómo es posible que unos humanos siendo dos de ellos sagrados y el otro un taijiya además puedan convivir con un hanyou y dos yokai. Puedo entender que el mononoke siendo un ser tan básico haya sido domado, incluso que el cachorro se haya aferrado a ellos por protección, pero no cómo es que parecen aceptar al híbrido.

Un olor en concreto llegó a mi sensible olfato, tras unos olores a hierbas, era dolor y provenía de la miko, tal vez haya sido herida. No, no huele a sangre, es otra cosa, nunca había olido algo así, un olor extraño que parecía aferrarse al suyo. Tal vez sea una enfermedad humana.

Mi bestia estaba curiosa y alterada, por qué se molestaría por lo que le pasase a una humana, especialmente a la miko de Inuyasha. Por algún motivo ese pensamiento no nos sentó bien a ninguno, pero no me molesté en planteármelo. Especialmente cuando se alejó del grupo y se acercó a mi posición. Rin y el cachorro kitsune se encontraban cerca así que tal vez fuera a verlos.

Por algún motivo no pude evitar pararla.

\- Miko, no deberías fingir, pude oler tu dolor antes que la peste del híbrido, dudo que él no se haya dado cuenta. ¿Por qué deja a su mujer hacer tantas tonterías? Llevar a la batalla a una hembra enferma…

Pude ver su cara de sorpresa ante mi presencia y mi comentario, yo mismo no entendía por qué lo había dicho, especialmente con ese extraño sabor en mi boca. Pero mereció absolutamente la pena, ver su arrebato de furia fue realmente divertido, parecía ofendida por llamarla la mujer del híbrido, que rechazara de esa forma al idiota por algún motivo mejoró mi ánimo y puso a Yako contento, como un cachorro con un nuevo juguete, aunque claro eso ella no lo vería. Había perfeccionado mi control sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta el punto que nada ni nadie pudiera descifrar ninguna de mis emociones.

Tampoco vio la sorpresa que sentí cuando purificó su alrededor hasta el punto de que por un segundo mi nariz no reconoció que estuviera, había desaparecido por completo, pero seguía percibiendo a los cachorros que se habían percatado de nuestra presencia y venían a nuestro encuentro. Una habilidad extraña, no sabía que las miko pudieran alterar su olor, ¿entonces por qué no lo hacía en lugar de cubrir su aroma con esas molestas hierbas?

Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando. Qué me importaba a mí lo que hiciera con su olor, tal vez no oliera tan mal como los demás de su clase, pero eso no… Otra vez ¿qué hago pensando en esa hembra?

Cuando el kitsune se lanzó contra ella, me sorprendí una vez más por la extraña relación que tenían esos dos, qué clase de miko trataba a un yokai así, aunque fuera un cachorro, y por qué quiero sacárselo de encima, que ella mostrara dolor no era asunto mío y si menos si se lo buscaba sola, qué clase de enferma se pone a hacer tonterías como jugar con cachorros. Cuando Rin también saltó sobre ella con obvio cariño me sentí extraño, que un cachorro actuara así… cualquiera podría pensar que esa hembra era su madre, especialmente por el parecido físico.

La mujer sacó a los cachorros, quería hablar conmigo, recordando su acción de antes comenté algo acerca de la ineptitud del híbrido, pero no podía esperarme lo que me dijo después. La miko se moría, no entendía mucho de enfermedades humanas pero parece que ella sí, se muere y quiere que cuide al kitsune. Realmente está loca, pedirme a mí algo así, decir que había cambiado, era como decir que era débil. Que no quisiera que el inútil del mestizo se hiciera cargo lo entendía, pero que dijera eso de mi… Definitivamente su enfermedad la había vuelto loca.


	4. Chapter 4

_**POV KAGOME AHORA**_

Ahora en esta cueva sola, puedo bajar las barreras que me he impuesto y derramar algunas lágrimas, porque sé que todo se acaba para mí.

Cuando los chicos volvieron estaban algo heridos, pero bien, cuidé de sus heridas, y Miroku unió su poder a la barrera para poder mantenerla incluso cuando durmiéramos. Todos estaban callados y tensos, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo hasta que Inuyasha habló.

\- Kagome tienes que explicarnos qué demonios pasa contigo, -empezó más serio de lo que alguna vez le había visto nunca, pero seriamente enfadado- has estado rara, y con esa maldita cosa que usas para ocultar tu olor me pones de los nervios,…

\- Estoy enferma, lo estoy desde hace algún tiempo. Creí que podría con ello, pero ha avanzado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Creí que podría aguantar hasta derrotar a Naraku, pero empeoro poco a poco.

Todos me miraron con sorpresa, no porque estuviera enferma, sino por la tranquilidad con la que hablaba, creo que eso les hizo darse cuenta de la seriedad de todo esto, aunque no sabían que tenía, ni que yo desde hace tiempo estoy preparada para lo que viene, sólo esperaba poder acabar con Naraku y llevarme la perla a mi época antes, pero el muy desgraciado creo que se ha dado cuenta y sólo está retrasándolo todo, esperando a mi muerte como el carroñero que es.

\- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? ¿No confías en nosotros?- Sango estaba al borde del llanto.

Sin decir una palabra Inuyasha me subió a su espalda.

\- Nos vamos con la vieja, quiero saber qué pasa contigo.

No le dije que yo ya lo sabía, que era inevitable, que la única forma para que yo viviera era enfrentarme a Kikyo, matarla, purificar las almas hasta desaparecer cualquier rastro de su conciencia de ellas y tomarlas de nuevo en mi cuerpo. Pero eso era algo que nunca podría hacer, aunque ya esté muerta no puedo matarla, y no puedo decírselo a él, no puedo dejar que se culpe de mi muerte como lo ha hecho con la de ella, porque esto no tiene que ver con él.

El pasado y el futuro no pueden coexistir, siempre estarán separados, ninguna pertenece a este mundo, aunque la esfera haya hecho lo que ha podido por mantenerme aquí, me trajo, distorsionó las leyes divinas del tiempo para conservarme, e incluso ahora hace lo que puede por mantenerme con vida, pero aunque el lazo que nos une es fuerte, incluso la Shikon no Tama tiene sus límites, necesita un ancla para ejercer su poder y ese ancla son los deseos.

Y desde que Kikyo volvió, el ancla que usó para unirme a esta época se debilita, su deseo de estar con Inuyasha, se ha ido perdiendo poco a poco, desligándose de mí, y eso ha hecho, que lo que tenía que pasar, pasara, mi cuerpo y mi alma están enfrentados por que el uno no puede estar sin el otro, y una parte de la mía me fue arrebatada, eso tendría que haberme matado hace tiempo, pero la perla no quería eso.

No sé por qué, pero le convengo viva, puedo sentir la furia de la parte oscura incluso en mis fragmentos purificados, no le gusta que las cosas no salgan como lo planea, y puedo sentir que está tramando algo.

En la aldea, todos pudimos ver los shinidamachu y en la cabaña un shikigami con un aspecto similar al de una niña, junto a la anciana Kaede. En cuanto los niños me vieron vinieron, al verme pusieron una cara de susto, debo tener muy mal aspecto.

\- Kagomeeee, ¿qué te pasa?- Shippo saltó sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha y éste ni siquiera se quejó.

Me dejó sobre el futón y todos se colocaron a mí alrededor en la cabaña mirándome, yo me limité a acariciar las cabezas de mis pequeños y saludarlos.

\- Inuyasha, Kikyo está por la zona, deberías ir a verla.

\- No te voy a dejar sola tal y como estás.- refunfuñó sorprendiendo a todos que esperaban que fuera como siempre.

\- No te preocupes, ve con ella, mañana hablamos, ya ha anochecido y seguro que si tú vas a verla Kohaku se acercará aquí.

Sango se irguió ante el nombre de su hermano, sé que estoy jugando sucio usando a las personas que más les importan para retrasar esta conversación, pero prefiero no decírselo ahora, no me siento lista y menos delante de mis bebés.

\- Entonces esto que hace aquí, tiene toda la pinta de ser algo enviado por Kikyo.- se quejó Sango, no la toleraba desde que se enteró de que pensaba usar a su hermano como arma contra Naraku.

\- Soy una enviada de la señorita Kikyo para darle un mensaje a la miko Kagome.

Todos se sorprendieron, pues aunque éramos más cordiales, nadie se esperaba que fuéramos tan cercanas como para comunicarme algo, siempre que quería decirnos algo usaba a Inuyasha como medio.

\- Desde hace un tiempo Kikyo y yo estamos en contacto, a veces me envía uno de estos para darme información, entre otras cosas me ayuda para controlar mis poderes, al tener la misma alma hay cosas que ella me puede enseñar mejor que nadie.

\- Esta ha sido una noche de sorpresas, señorita Kagome, parece que ha estado guardando muchos secretos.

Nadie dijo nada más pero se notaba que estaban llenos de preguntas, mis niños parecían los más confusos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Rin no entiendo, ¿por qué estás tan pálida?-

Sonreí sin querer, desde que la conocí me di cuenta de que hablaba de sí misma en tercera persona, aunque era muy lista tantos años sin hablar produjeron un retraso en el lenguaje además de que había adquirido esa costumbre de cierto yokai arrogante, aunque hice lo que pude para enseñarle, a veces como ahora, mezcla los verbos en primera persona con estructuras de tercera y es gracioso y adorable.

Al final Inuyasha fue, y cuando Kohaku apareció, Rin y Sango fueron a saludarle, Miroku se llevó a Shippo, creo que se dio cuenta de que prefería recibir el mensaje de Kikyo en privado. La anciana Kaede se marchó.

\- Si estás aquí es que las cosas están mal – adiviné.

\- Así es, la señorita Kikyo se encuentra débil, ya las almas que recolecta a penas la sostienen, se ha mantenido lejos para evitar adelantar el desenlace.

\- Tendré que volver a mi época para despedirme, no quiero que Inuyasha sea el que tenga que darles la noticia.

\- La señorita Kikyo me solicitó que si lo mencionaba ha de saber que el viaje a través del pozo podría debilitarla por la cantidad de poder que requiere.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo irme sin despedirme, eso sólo dejaría un hueco en mi familia, he de decirles que no se puede hacer nada y cerrar esto, simplemente desaparecer sería más dañino, aunque no sé si me enterrarán aquí o si habrá algo para enterrar, es mejor que dejar la herida abierta. – Me levanté con cuidado – volveré no te preocupes. –me giré y llamé a Kirara, pues sabía que no tendría las fuerzas para ir yo sola.

-Necesito que me lleves al pozo y me esperes, sólo estaré un momento, puede que un par de horas, ¿vale? Prometo traerte algo rico. Eso sí, no dejes pasar a Inuyasha ¿vale?-

Ella maulló suavemente y subiéndose a mi hombro frotó su cabeza con la mía, salí y silenciosamente me alejé de los demás, un poco más alejada Kirara se transformó y me llevó al pozo, dejé el arco junto a este tras una pequeña barrera y salté.

Puedo decir que no era una exageración cuando me advirtió de que sería agotador pasar el pozo, apenas pude subir las escaleras. Cuando entré en casa estaban cenando, todos me miraron como si fuera un fantasma, me sentaron a la mesa, pero no podía comer.

\- Kagome cariño ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué te pasa?- mi abuelo estaba como loco y mi hermano parecía que iba a llorar.

Tuve que ser sincera, no les dije exactamente que tenía, pero sí que era probable que no volviera nunca, y que no podía quedarme mucho. Al principio no lo entendieron, pero lo aceptaron cuando les dije que intentaba buscar una cura, lo hice parecer como si fuera un veneno yokai, Sota lloraba en mi regazo y mi madre me abrazaba con lágrimas contenidas. Antes de irme me bañé, y tomé algo para el dolor, preparé una maleta ligera, sólo medicinas, un postre para Kirara y una cajita que había preparado para mis niños al saber que podría acabar todo.

De ella saqué mi mayor tesoro que había guardado como oro en paño por años. La única foto de familia con mi padre, fue tomada al poco de nacer Sota, habíamos salido todos a ver las flores de Sakura y a hacer un pequeño picnic en familia. Yo estaba al frente con Sota en brazos mientras él jugaba con mi pelo, era un bebé precioso, yo estaba sentada entre las piernas de papá mientras con un brazo intentaba que me estuviera quieta con el otro tenía rodeada a mamá, que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Los abuelos estaban a su lado sentados con una sonrisa por nuestras travesuras.

Mi padre era un gran hombre, bueno y cariñoso, mamá quedó destrozada cuando se fue. Se parecía mucho a mí, aunque tenía el pelo más claro que yo, casi azul cuando le daba la luz, y ojos azules iguales a los míos.

Cuando bajé me encontré con mi hermano.

\- Hermana ¿de verdad tienes que irte? Quédate en casa, no te vayas- lloró y me abrazó.

\- Me gustaría poder hacerlo Sota, pero no puedo, tengo que volver, pero quiero que tengas una cosa y la guardes hasta que vuelva.- Me agaché para mirarlo a los ojos y me di cuenta de que casi me alcanzaba, mi hermano había crecido casi sin mí, y no pude evitar sentirme culpable, todo por la perla y Naraku. Le entregué la foto y la miró sorprendido – Este es uno de mis tesoros, y quiero que lo tengas. –Miró la foto embelesado- tú no lo recuerdas pero ese fue un gran día para mí, fue antes de que… ese día salimos a ver las Sakura en flor, recuerdo como mirabas arriba y levantabas las manitas, yo te cogí y te llevé por todos lados, quería que vieras los árboles y lo bonito que era todo, incluso trepé a uno para cogerte una flor, entonces okaasan me vio y se enfadó para que yo bajara, otosan me cogió y alcanzó una flor, -dijo que si le necesitaba sólo tenía que llamarle y el iría no importa donde esté…

Mi hermano me abrazó y tras llorar por un largo rato bajó conmigo las escaleras, incluso cargó mi mochila hasta el pozo. Antes de bajar les abracé con fuerza, por una vez no salté, sino que bajé con cuidado la escalera. El viaje esta vez fue mucho más movido, incluso doloroso, y cuando llegué Kirara se lanzó al pozo y me sacó volando, y pude ver por qué, todos incluso Sesshomaru estaban peleando con un yokai, era extraño, pude sentir que era diferente a los otros.


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez en el suelo, todo pareció detenerse, sobre todo al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Kikyo, a penas al otro lado del claro, cualquiera diría que era una gran distancia, pero nosotras sabíamos que era demasiado peligroso estar tan cerca.

\- Por fin llegas Kagome, te estábamos esperando. -La voz vino de ese extraño y Sango y Miroku se acercaron a mí, pero a penas lo noté esa mirada me tenía atrapada, mandaba escalofríos a mi columna y hacía que los fragmentos en mi bolsillo se agitaran.

\- Maldito, así que puedes hablar. Kaze no Kizu– Gritó Inuyasha – Es una extensión de Naraku.

\- No me compares con ese hanyou, yo sólo he tomado prestado un pedazo de su carne, para mis propósitos. Ha sido aburrido, pequeña. Estos dos chuchos son tan débiles. No merecen ni el esfuerzo, de no ser que esperaba tu regreso ya los habría despellejado y buscado algo más divertido.

Con un tentáculo atacó a Kikyo a una gran velocidad, no tendría tiempo de reaccionar, antes de que la alcanzara levanté una barrera.

\- No te lo permitiré- dije, supe qué era este sujeto, cuando estaba cerca de Kikyo no sólo mi alma reaccionaba, sino que mi poder se elevaba, y éste me advirtió de quién era ese ser y cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, también me permitió percibir a Naraku, oculto no muy lejos viendo el espectáculo -No dejaré que lo hagas Magatsuhi. Y tú Naraku no le deberías haber dejado salir, no sé lo que te prometió, pero puedo asegurarte de que le importa poco su palabra, sólo cumplir con su objetivo.- tomé una flecha, le disparé pero la esquivó, aunque sé que le afectó.

Pude ver que Miroku y Sango estaban asombrados, al parecer habían reconocido su nombre y no se lo podían creer, y debo reconocer que en su lugar yo tampoco lo haría.

\- Vaya Kagome, me sorprende que supieras dónde me encontraba, me aseguré de dejar la perla en un lugar seguro- con la llegada de esa voz todos se pusieron alerta, pero yo no dejaba de mirar a la verdadera amenaza, porque puedo asegurar que ahora mismo Naraku es el menor de nuestros problemas, al menos el de Kikyo.

\- Inuyasha no te separes de Kikyo, ella es su verdadero objetivo.- grité.

\- ¡Qué demonios pasa aquí! Kagome – me gritó, pero me hizo caso, se acercó a ella justo a tiempo de cortar más tentáculos.

\- Me parece que has reconocido a mi nuevo amigo, estaba impaciente por conocerte en persona- rio con intención de abalanzarse sobre nosotros, pero fue detenido por Sesshomaru. No tenía tiempo de agradecerle, Sango, Miroku y Kirara se enfrentaban a Kagura, y las demás extensiones, pude notar la ausencia de Kanna, y deduje que estaría custodiando la perla, al no tener alma ni esencia no sería corrompida por esta, y se mantendría fiel a Naraku.

\- Inuyasha aleja a Kikyo de aquí, yo me encargo de esto.- me puse frente a Magatsuhi y lancé mis flechas. Lamentablemente al no ser su cuerpo no le herían realmente por lo que sólo tenía que desechar algunas partes purificadas pero podría ganar algo de tiempo.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso?, estás al borde de la muerte, si no la matas ahora morirán las dos. –el bastardo sonrió sabía que estaba demasiado débil, mi cuerpo estaba en las últimas.- creo que te había sobrestimado, pensé que a estas alturas ya te habrías dado cuenta…- el muy cabrón estaba jugando conmigo, estaba conectado conmigo a través de los fragmentos que llevaba, y sabía que yo nunca mataría a Kikyo pero me quería viva, me necesitaba para cualesquiera que fueran sus planes y por eso al no poder mantenerme ya con vida desde allí, tuvo que engañar a Naraku para salir y hacerlo él mismo aún a riesgo de que éste se diera cuenta de que sólo lo estaba utilizando desde el principio.

\- Kagome – Inuyasha gritó mientras se acercaba a mí, el problema es que llevaba a una Kikyo muy debilitada, que no podía detenerle por mucho que le dijera que no se acercara.

\- ¡Aléjate idiota!- Grité y le lancé un pulso de reiki a la vez que Magatsuhi lanzó una bola de youki, mandándolo a volar lejos, aunque cayó de pie se le notaba cabreado, especialmente por mi ataque.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que te quiere muerta, ¿o es que no le has dicho nada? –por los rostros de confusión de todos supo que tenía razón. Incluso Sesshomaru mostraba signos de interés y Naraku se enfureció ante esas palabras.

Le prestó su cuerpo para deshacerse de ambas mikos, no entendía por qué no mataba a Kagome cuando perfectamente podía hacerlo en la condición en la que estaba.

\- No le has dicho a tus amigos que estás al borde de la muerte. No saben que ningún ser vivo puede durar sin su alma. Que la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque yo te he mantenido con vida.- rio con fuerza- Lo siento pequeña, pero aún te necesito, así que la vasija que se cree una miko va a desaparecer.-

Con esas palabras dirigió un pulso de energía hacia mí, en el estado que me encontraba no pude esquivarlo a tiempo, y este me apresó, era como una kekkai oscura que me impedía el paso. Entonces se giró hacia Inuyasha y Kikyo, pude ver como se desarrollaba la batalla, Sesshomaru se enfrentaba a un muy enfadado Naraku, éste había lanzado algunos ataques hacia mí pero el mismo campo que me impedía salir me protegía, ni siquiera sus extensiones podían acercarse a mí. Inuyasha y Kikyo se enfrentaban a Magatsuhi pero se notaba que sólo estaba jugando, los quería despedazar, pero yo no iba a permitirlo, eran mis amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

Sentí una fuerza que surgía en mí, no iba a dejar que atacaran a mis amigos, tenía que detener a Magatsuhi y lo haría. No podía salir, pero él estaba enlazado a mí, a través de los sellos con los que mantenía mi vida y contenía mi poder, y a través de los fragmentos.

La Shikon no Tama era una, aunque se hubiera roto, los fragmentos estaban enlazados porque así lo estaban sus almas. Y con ese pensamiento surgió una idea. Era arriesgada y lo más probable era que me explotara en la cara, pero era lo único que podía hacer atrapada, sólo podía rezar a Kami porque saliera bien o al menos porque consiguiera alejarlo de ellos.

Tomé los fragmentos que guardaba en un bolsillo oculto dentro de otro en mi pantalón, y recé porque Midoriko entendiera mis intenciones y me ayudara, sola no podría y ella era Naohi, si alguien estaba enlazada a Magatsuhi más que yo era ella. Así que envié ese poder a los fragmentos que tenía, con claras intenciones de detener a Magatsuhi.

Pude "ver" el interior de la perla como tenía lugar la batalla, y como se había desequilibrado, al fragmentarse.

No entendía por qué lo había hecho si este era el resultado, pero pude ver como el fragmento de Naraku estaba tan contaminado que aún sin una gran parte del mal en ella, podía arrinconar a Midoriko. Si la perla era completada ahora se desequilibraría, él tenía que regresar a ella o su propia existencia se vería comprometida, y con ella la de Midoriko y la mía propia. Así que usando el lazo que nos unía y con su ayuda, cree una onda de reiki.

Pude sentir como ésta nos enlazaba a la perla, y a mí, incluso la parte de mi alma que conservaba Kikyo reaccionó, hasta el punto de que Inuyasha tuvo que soltarla para evitar ser purificado.

El poder que salía de mí era tan grande que destrozó el hechizo que me atrapaba y se expandió, pero antes de que pudiera dañar a Sesshomaru, Kirara o Inuyasha la recogí y concentré en los fragmentos que sostenía. Magatsuhi me miró con sorpresa y rabia. Todos los demás incluso Naraku estaban estáticos ante esa onda de poder, y vieron como ese cuerpo prestado poco a poco se iba petrificando desde dentro. Entonces éste se apresuró a atacar a Kikyo, pero lograron esquivar su último y desesperado ataque.

Todo quedó en silencio no se oía ni el susurro del viento, hasta que caí, el esfuerzo y la cercanía de Kikyo pudieron conmigo, y caí sobre mis rodillas y luego sobre mi lado izquierdo. No perdí la conciencia, pero sabía que no podría moverme aún si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Entonces el infierno se desató, la extraña tregua acabó, Naraku atacó y Sesshomaru respondió, Inuyasha se acercó a mí corriendo. Y cuando vio que estaba viva se lanzó a atacar a Naraku, mientras Kikyo, tomó un rodeo más largo para llegar a donde luchaban Sango y Miroku, además mandó sus serpientes para que me protegieran creando una barrera a mí alrededor.

Finalmente Naraku se marchó, dejando atrás a sus extensiones que terminaron huyendo nada más él se marchó. Todos incluso Sesshomaru se acercaron a mí, excepto Kikyo por obvias razones.

\- Kagome ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Todos empezaron a hacerme preguntas sobre cómo estaba, y lo que había pasado.

\- Miko ¿quién era esa extensión? ¿Por qué era tan diferente? ¿Y cuál es tu relación con él?

Con la ayuda de Inuyasha me senté, Sango se puso a mi otro lado para ayudarme a levantarme, pero ya sabía que era imposible que mis piernas me sujetaran.

\- No era una extensión, era un ente que estaba en contacto con Naraku y creo que le convenció para que le prestara parte de su cuerpo, al ser un cúmulo de yokais no le supuso mucho. Se le conoce como Magatsuhi y es uno de los espíritus que compone la Shikon no Tama. Es por así decirlo un pedazo del alma maligna de esta, es la contraparte natural de Naohi, la parte bondadosa, la miko Midoriko.

Unas serpientes se acercaron a nosotros y me sostuvieron, apareció entonces la niña shikigami.

\- La señorita Kikyo se ha marchado, pero se mantendrá cerca de la aldea.

\- Kikyo, no podemos dejarla sola. – Dije, - Inuyasha ve con ella, tienes que cuidarla, ella te puede contar lo que acaba de pasar. Puede que vayan a por ella otra vez.

Inuyasha finalmente se fue, y yo hice que las shinidamachu me llevaran al Goshinboku, y me senté en sus raíces.

\- Sé que tendrán muchas preguntas sobre lo que ha pasado, la verdad es que les he estado ocultando algunas cosas. Hace algún tiempo empecé a sentirme mal, sabía que algo pasaba, y a medida que adquiría mayor control sobre mis poderes descubrí que estaba relacionado con el hueco en mi alma.

\+ Como él dijo ningún ser vivo puede estar con un alma incompleta, pero yo he estado así tres años, y no ha sido por mérito propio, la Shikon no Tama me ha mantenido viva. Ha estado usando la unión que tiene conmigo para sellar el hueco de mi alma. Pero el lazo que nos une es muy frágil, ya que yo nunca le he pedido un deseo. Se enlazó conmigo a través de Kikyo y los deseos que ella tenía de estar con Inuyasha en el momento de su muerte, pero al volver ella, no sólo ese lazo se debilitó sino que casi me mata. Pudo usar su poder en mí a través de los fragmentos, pero ya no es suficiente.

\+ La única manera de salvarme sería si Kikyo muriera pero yo nunca podría matarla, por eso planeó todo esto, por algún motivo me quiere viva y eso sólo puede ser si ella muere. En algún momento nuestras almas se revelarán y exigirán volver a unirse, yo esperaba poder derrotar a Naraku antes para que Kikyo y yo pudiéramos tratar esto con calma, pues mientras su deseo de venganza siga en pie su alma no descansará y cualquier unión o parche que intentemos acabaría con las dos. Pero si no hacemos nada, se revelarán y se unirán, entonces podemos decir que sólo la más fuerte sobrevivirá.

\- Eso no explica lo que pasó o qué era ese pulso de reiki – dijo Sesshomaru.

\- La verdad es que esa es la parte difícil. Magatsuhi no quería que impidiera la muerte de Kikyo por eso usó su poder para impedir que hiciera algo, y protegerme ya que me quiere viva, pero con ver el combate supe que sólo estaba jugando con ellos, podía matarlos con facilidad si así quería, y yo no lo iba a permitir así que improvisé algo. Utilicé mi reiki contra los fragmentos, usando la conexión con él para detenerlo, pero creo que funcionó de forma distinta a lo esperado. -Entonces un shinidamachu se acercó y dejó unas piedras en la mano de Sango.

\+ Creo que he sellado la Shikon no Tama, de alguna forma, ese poder junto al hecho de que Magatsuhi estuviera fuera de ella desequilibró la lucha interna de la perla sellándola - Esta declaración dejó a casi todos con la boca abierta, nadie se esperaba que tuviera tanto poder, y con eso me incluyo a mí misma-. Por lo que por un tiempo Naraku va a estar vulnerable, gran parte de su poder se debía a la perla, por lo que lo mejor será que vayan a buscarle ahora.

El silencio era ensordecedor, lo que acababa de poner sobre la mesa era algo muy grande, Sesshomaru se fue sin despedirse o decir nada, por otro lado Sango y Miroku me bombardearon a preguntas, de por qué no se los había dicho antes, o qué pensaba para hacer esas locuras cuando podía haber muerto.

-Chicos, no creo que pueda acompañarles en su próximo viaje, lo mejor será que lleven a Kikyo, a diferencia de mí al no tener un cuerpo real puede llevar mejor el dolor con solo consumir más almas, yo por el contrario, no creo que pueda ir, sólo sería un estorbo, y al no tener que preocuparse por los fragmentos el viaje será más tranquilo.-

Al principio se opusieron a esta idea, pero cedieron cuando les dije que cuanto más lejos estuviéramos la una de la otra más tiempo podríamos aguantar y mejor nos sentiremos, por lo que fuimos a la aldea. Los pequeños ya estaban dormidos por lo que sólo me tumbé a su lado y me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños que me recibió con una pacífica oscuridad propia del agotamiento extremo, que agradecí.

 **POV NARRADORA**

En otra parte del bosque Inuyasha estaba conmocionado, Kikyo le había contado como las vidas de Kagome y la suya estaban en peligro, y eso le hacía sentir impotente.

\- Eso no es todo Inuyasha – dijo la miko mientras sus serpientes le traían más almas- lo que Kagome hizo hoy es algo que va más allá de los poderes de una miko común, pude sentir cómo llamaba a los fragmentos de mi alma y con ellos atacaba a la perla, pude ver como el brillo de sus fragmentos desaparecía.

Entonces llegó el shikigami que había enviado con Kagome y lo que les dijo les dejó a ambos impactados.

Inuyasha estaba en un completo y absoluto shock, su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos, no sabía que hacer nunca esperó que la vida de las dos personas más importantes para él estarían en peligro, Kikyo era la mujer que amó, aunque es cierto que sentía muchas cosas por Kagome y no sabría que hacer sin ellas. Su mente estaba como loca buscando una forma de mantenerlas a ambas pero no se le ocurría nada.

Kikyo por su parte al saber que la perla había sido sellada, se alarmó, y mandó a su shikigami a ir a por Kohaku del lugar donde estaba oculto, cualquier cambio en la perla le afectaba y esto podría peligrar su vida. Inuyasha no dijo nada por mucho tiempo, parecía estar asimilándolo todo.

Cuando Kohaku apareció ambos se sorprendieron al verlo caminar como si nada, pero Kikyo percibió algo extraño.

\- Kohaku, acércate, déjame ver tu fragmento. – cuando lo vio se sorprendió al percatarse de que no podía sentir el fragmento en absoluto, aunque se veía la cicatriz en su piel y el pequeño bulto, no percibía nada aunque intentara purificarlo. En lo único que pudo pensar fue:

 _Kagome, ¿hasta dónde llega realmente tu poder?_

* * *

********** Hola, ¿qué tal? **********

* * *

Espero que les guste, es mi primera historia.

No soy de las que ponen notas, así que seré breve.

Quiero dar las gracias a los que me leen, especialmente a: Springtopain, DamaNegra90, Flemy Speeddraw y anii. anii *, por sus reviews, sus ánimos me motivan mucho.

La verdad es que la historia la tengo un poco más avanzada, pero la voy dosificando para ver si les va gustando, y como escribo lento me da más tiempo.

Soy de las que borra todo cada dos líneas, así que escribo un párrafo cada seis meses, más o menos, y si pongo ya lo que tengo dará más nervios cuando me bloquee, además así tienen asegurado que voy a ser constante.

Voy a empezar a actualizar cada semana a partir de ahora, aunque con las clases puede que alguna vez me despiste.

* Sé que se lo estoy poniendo difícil a Kagome, no se preocupen todo irá mejorando, aún le voy a dar algunas vueltas, pero no me gustan los finales tristes. La vida ya es lo suficiente dura, así que, ya que es una fantasía quiero que acabe bien.

Muchas gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo.

XOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

_**POV KAGOME**_

Para cuando desperté los demás ya se habían ido, pues estuve durmiendo por casi cuatro días. La anciana Kaede me contó que al principio querían esperar a que despertara pero al tercer día se fueron, especialmente cuando Kikyo dijo que el sellar la perla debí usar una gran parte de mi poder y eso me había agotado, que dormiría por días, y que les enviaría un mensaje cuando despertara.

La anciana Kaede estaba sorprendida cuando descubrió todo, me regañó por ocultarle algo tan grave, pero finalmente me dejó a solas para que pudiera comer. Entonces hice una comprobación del estado de mi cuerpo, poder y alma. Los primeros se habían recuperado bastante bien, aunque mi alma estaba algo tocada, la usé como ancla para el sello y ahora estaba inquieta.

Antes que nada les avisaría a los chicos de que estaba bien. Canalice mi poder y los localice, se habían apurado en alejarse, llamé a dos shinidamachus y les hice dar vueltas encima de sus cabezas y hacer algunas piruetas. A través de sus ojos vi la sorpresa en las caras de todos, hasta que Kikyo soltó un suspiro y les dijo que era yo la que hacía eso, cosa que asentí con ambas cabezas, y tras un par de piruetas más las liberé.

Me levanté del futón y fui a buscar a mis niños, quería pasar mis próximos días con ellos. Al poco de salir los vi y fui a ellos en cuanto me vieron corrieron hacia mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas,

\- Kagomeeeeee –gritaron y me abrazaron.

\- Ya, ya, tranquilos estoy bien- les acariciaba las mejillas y retiraba las lágrimas.

\- Estábamos muy preocupados – decía Rin.

\- No despertabas y nadie nos decía nada- lloró Shippo.

\- Tranquilos, lo que pasa es que apareció un yokai muy fuerte y tuve que usar mucho reiki y eso me dejó completamente agotada. Pero ahora estoy bien y voy a pasar unos días en la aldea así estaremos juntos los tres.

Con esas palabras ambos se alegraron mucho, me llevaron por la aldea, saludamos a todos, luego fuimos al jardín de hierbas de la anciana Kaede, estaban muy orgullosos porque la ayudaban a cuidarlo. Por días estuvimos jugando y me contaron todas las cosas que hacían en la aldea.

Pero no todo era alegre, ellos se daban cuenta de que me cansaba enseguida y que ya no tenía la fuerza de antes, intenté disimular, pero no pude evitar preocuparles, y no era para menos ya había visto y purificado a varios de los mini yokai del otro mundo, mi tiempo se agotaba así que llevé a los niños al Goshinboku.

\- Me encanta este lugar, en algunos años aquí, en frente de este árbol construirán un templo, el templo de mi familia.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí, okaasan?- dijo Shippo, me sorprendió y alegró que me viera como una madre porque yo pensaba en ellos como en mis hijos. - perdón- dijo avergonzado y bajando la cabeza.

\- No te disculpes, me gusta que pienses así de mí, yo siempre he pensado en ti como en mi pequeño, - extendí mis brazos hacia ellos, pero solo vino Shippo – ven Rin tú también eres mi pequeña, no tienes que llamarme okaasan si no quieres…

\- Sí, Rin también quiere a Kagome okaasan – nos abrazamos por un rato.

\- Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos, por eso quería darles un regalo especial aquí – saqué la cajita de uno de mis bolsillos – se los preparé en mi época, es un presente que espero conserven con tanto cariño como el que puse para prepáralos.

En la cajita, sobre un forro rojo habían dos relicarios dorados, ambos tenían un kitsune con una corona de flores y un colgante en forma de estrella, pero eran ligeramente diferentes.

El de Shippo estaba sobre tres patas, y jugando con un trompo con la otra, ligeramente girado hacia la derecha, con la cola alzada y la cabeza algo baja. Alrededor de este habían siete bellotas enlazadas con hojas de roble, y cada una estaba tallada con cada uno de los tesoros que componen su nombre (Shippo significa "los siete tesoros" oro, plata, perla, ágata, cristal, coral y lapislázuli).

El kitsune de Rin estaba sentado con la cola abrazándola y flores en sus patas delanteras y a su alrededor, enmarcándola, un collar hecho de flores y pequeñas lunas similares a la de la frente de Sesshomaru, las flores eran de ágatas naranjas y amarillas, y las lunas de lapislázuli.

Puedo decir que no fue fácil conseguir que los hicieran exactamente así, pero una de las hermanas de mi madre es joyera y me lo hizo a precio de coste, y al ser las piedras pequeñas pudo hacerme un buen trabajo, el diseño, y los detalles los preparé yo, y puedo decir que el resultado fue perfecto.

\- Son unos collares muy especiales, se abren. – les di el suyo a cada uno y los miraron con los ojos abiertos, dentro cada uno tenía dos fotos, una era común en ambos, éramos nosotros tres con unas coronas de flores que había hecho Rin – son imágenes que tomé, de la curiosa familia que somos. Aquí estamos nosotros, pero en la otra. Shippo, tú tienes a Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Kirara, y para ti Rin le hice una a Sesshomaru, Jaken y Ah-Un, aunque ellos no lo saben –reí, especialmente sabiendo que uno de los damnificados me estaba oyendo, pero por la cara de ilusión de Rin, no creo que tome medidas contra mí.- Pueden mirarlos siempre que quieran, eso sí, asegúrense de que este bien cerrado antes de bañarse para que no se estropeen.

Los niños se pusieron a mirar los colgantes y yo se los puse, por un rato estuvimos hablando, antes de volver a la aldea, les pedí que se adelantaran, y una vez sola, nuestro visitante se acercó, por lo que pude permitirme bajar la máscara de tranquilidad que había tenido por días.

\- Miko.

\- Hola Sesshomaru ¿has venido a ver a Rin?- pregunté, sentada aún a los pies del Goshinboku.

\- La traje para que estuviera en contacto con los humanos, pero no sé cómo le afectará tu muerte, los humanos son sentimentales con esas cosas.

\- No sólo los humanos, por eso te pedí que les permitieras permanecer juntos, ambos han perdido a sus padres de formas horribles, no tengo intención de morir, pero sé que es una posibilidad, por eso quiero asegurarme de que no se pierdan el uno al otro, que puedan apoyarse y consolarse mutuamente…

\- Hmp-

Sólo dijo eso, pero a raíz de las veces que le vi interactuar con Rin, deduje que era una respuesta afirmativa, él cuidaría a mis pequeños y sé que no podrían estar en mejores manos. Tal vez fuera algo frío pero tenía un corazón, oculto bajo el hielo, podría protegerlos, educarlos, y a su manera quererlos, tal vez no fuera el más cariñoso, pero sé que si había algo que pudiera sacarlo de su coraza eran mis hijos.

Así que sonreí, era una sonrisa sincera y cansada, pero me salió del alma.

\- ¿Me acompañas a la aldea? Seguro que Rin estará encantada de verte.

No esperé por una respuesta simplemente empecé a caminar y él me siguió, fuimos en un silencio cómodo, hasta que llegamos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, en cuanto Rin le vio corrió a abrazarse a sus piernas, Jaken estaba mareado en el suelo, de seguro Rin le habrá saltado encima, y Ah-Un estaba cerca. Rin era adorable y Sesshomaru hasta parecía un padre.

Por un segundo me vino un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña, yo corriendo para abrazar a mi padre y el me cogía en brazos antes de correr conmigo gritando hasta la playa. Un par de lágrimas salieron sin darme cuenta.

\- ¿Okaasan estas bien?- me preguntó Shippo.

\- Sí, solo me acordé de algo, no te preocupes.

\- Miko, ¿por qué no estás con el híbrido? Puedo oler que no está por la zona desde hace días.

\- Los chicos fueron con Kikyo en busca de Naraku, ahora que su poder se ha debilitado es vulnerable, pero el sello es temporal, solo durará tanto como… - miré a los niños- como el ancla que se usó para sellarlo.

Sólo asintió, mostrando que había comprendido lo que quería decir.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, tal vez volver a ese lugar podría ayudarme a renovar energías, desde niña cada vez que iba podía sentir un calor en mi interior que me hacía sentir como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Sesshomaru, ¿podría pedirte prestado a Ah-Un por un día?, mañana me gustaría ir con los niños a un sitio, pero está algo lejos para llevarlos yo.

\- Mujer insolente, ¿cómo se te ocurre… - gritó Jaken hasta que una piedra le impactó en la cabeza, devolviéndole al mundo de los sueños que ya para él era su segundo hogar, si no fuera yokai me preocuparía que tuviera lesiones cerebrales.

\- Señor Jaken, no debería hablar así de okaasan.

No pude evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo. Sesshomaru me miró fijamente unos segundos eternos, lo que daría por saber lo que pasaba por su mente, antes de soltar su típica respuesta afirmativa. - Hmp- entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Rin despertó a Jaken y este corrió detrás de su amo al grito de – Señor Sesshomaru no se olvide de mí.

Entonces nos reímos los tres y fuimos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, llegamos a tiempo para ayudarla a preparar la cena.

Nos acostamos temprano, y cuando le pregunté a Rin qué comía Ah-Un, me dijo que todo lo que le diera, así que salí con un par de platos con carne cocinada y le pregunté si comía, el asintió y devoró su ración, le dije que quería que nos llevara a una pequeña playa que conocía, se la describí y pareció entenderlo así que le deseé las buenas noches y entré.


	8. Chapter 8

Por la mañana me desperté con energías renovadas, así que preparé algo de comida, algunas botellas de agua, las toallas y las yukatas que llevaríamos, ya que aunque fuéramos a la playa en esta época salir en bañador no era una buena idea. Cuando mis pequeños se despertaron les pedí que se pusieran un bañador, Shippo ya sabía a qué me refería, pero a Rin se lo tuve que explicar y ayudar a ponérselo. En cuanto desayunamos sacamos las cosas para preparar a Ah-Un, y en poco rato partimos. Ah-Un es realmente listo por lo que solo hicieron falta unas pocas indicaciones por mi parte.

En un poco más de una hora llegamos a una pequeña playa, aislada del resto del mundo al estar a los pies de un barranco, pues el acceso es difícil incluso en barca si no conoces la zona bien. En cuanto llegamos busqué la cueva más grande para que entrara Ah-Un, y descargamos las cosas, le dije que podía quedarse con nosotros o irse, pero que volviera a recogernos antes de que subiera mucho la marea ya que no podríamos irnos sin él.

Rin y Shippo estaban encantados, la mar estaba estupenda por lo que no había riesgo de que se ahogaran. Y como Rin no sabía nadar muy bien, le íbamos a enseñar.

Por el resto del día jugamos con la arena, nadamos un poco, ya que aunque Rin aprende rápido, aun no puede nadar mucho, y saqué unos juguetes de mi época. A medio día paramos a comer en la cueva y descansar un poco, yo permanecí un poco más, en cuanto salieron me puse a meditar, y puedo decir que este lugar tiene algo especial, podía sentir como mi reiki era reflejado y amplificado por las paredes de la cueva. Tuve que pedirle a Ah-Un que saliera y vigilara a Rin y Shippo para poder concentrarme con mayor tranquilidad.

Empecé a trabajar en mi reiki, pude sentir como salía de mí, rebotaba en las paredes y volvía, pude incluso notar como éstas empezaban a deslumbrar con unos brillos rosas, podía sentir mi poder expandirse como si buscara algo, este lugar lo potenciaba y a medida que surgía pude sentir diferentes presencias, las tres de la playa fueron rápidamente identificadas, pero también podía percibir cada uno de los pequeños seres que les rodeaban, los peces en el agua cercana, las plantas y los árboles, incluso pude sentir una presencia yokai que reconocí enseguida.

¿Qué hace Sesshomaru aquí?, pensé, pero como mi energía no hería a ninguno de los yokais, decidí continuar.

Hasta que sentí una nueva presencia muy poderosa, no podía identificar qué era, no era yokai, hanyou, humana o animal, pero me parecía extrañamente familiar y se acercaba a una gran velocidad a la playa. Ese conocimiento me despertó de mi ensueño, y me levanté enseguida para ir con mis hijos.

Me puse frente a ellos, la figura estaba volando hacia nosotros, pero al estar el sol detrás apenas pude distinguir una figura y unas grandes alas.

\- Quiero que suelten todo y se pongan junto a Ah-Un.- dije suavemente para que me oyeran – Shippo, cuida de Rin, no te separes de ella pase lo que pase.

Me fijé en que Sesshomaru no se había movido, pero permanecía en alerta, mirando al intruso que se acercaba a nosotros. Tal vez con algo de suerte sea un conocido suyo y no nos prestará atención a nosotros.

No, claramente se dirige aquí, se nota que no tengo mucha suerte para estas cosas, ¿por qué a mí? No tengo los fragmentos, además que estar sellados casi no transmiten energía, dudo que alguien más que Kikyo y yo podamos percibirlos, por lo que tuvo que ser el poder que acabo de soltar, debió atraerle, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Sesshomaru bajó y se colocó cerca de mí,

\- Señor Sesshomaru- gritó feliz Rin, se nota que confiaba en él para sacarnos del apuro, y yo también si soy sincera, por el poder que percibí, sea quien sea, estaba muy por encima de mi liga.

A medida que se acercaba, podía ver que su figura era bastante humana, a parte de las alas, claro está.

Cuando aterrizó Sesshomaru se tensó visiblemente, esperando un ataque, pero el individuo ni siquiera le miró, aterrizó en la orilla, con el agua por debajo de las rodillas, frente a mí. Sólo llevaba un pantalón azul y una espada curva.

Estaba sonriendo y yo conocía esa sonrisa.

\- Sesshomaru, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo? ¿Estoy alucinando?

\- Retrocede miko- se limitó a decir, pero yo no podía.

Él estaba frente a mí. Alguien a quien no había visto por casi una década, y que no esperaba volver a ver, y menos en esta época.


	9. Chapter 9

\- No puede ser- susurré, pero supe que ambos me oyeron – es imposible- me acerqué poco a poco, y él se acercó poco a poco. Un paso suyo por cada paso mío. Un gruñido se oyó de fondo, pero no le hicimos ni caso. Sólo pude decir una simple palabra, pero que significaba un mundo para mí – ¿Otosan?

Él me sonrió y me abrazó.

\- Kagome, mi estrellita.- y con esas palabras lloré, me aferré a él y lloré como no lo había hecho desde que era una niña, desde hacía nueve años cuando desapareció de mi vida. Pude sentir como el llanto y la sorpresa se llevaron todas mis fuerzas de golpe, y habría caído de no ser porque me sostuvo y me llevó de vuelta a la cueva.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, sólo sé que oí una vocecita que me sacó de mi ensoñación.

\- Okaasan ¿Estás bien?- era Shippo que se había acercado a nosotros.

\- Sí amor, estoy bien- me removí para poder verle y acariciarle la cabeza – yo sólo no entiendo – miré a mi padre a los ojos, mientras él retiraba mis lágrimas con sus manos –cómo es posible, tú desapareciste hace años, no te volvimos a ver, y ahora estás aquí 500 años en el pasado, no lo entiendo. ¿Y… desde cuando tienes alas? – lo último no pude evitar decirlo casi gritando.

\- Hay mucho que no sabes hija, pero si me fui no fue porque quisiera, tu okaasan, tu hermano y tú son lo más importante para mí, nunca les habría dejado por voluntad propia.

\- Okaasan, ¿quién es este señor?

\- Niños, Sesshomaru, -sonreí, especialmente al verle tan estoico frente a la entrada de la cueva- les presento a mi otosan, Takeshi Higurashi.

\- ¿Cómo es posible eso okaasan? Tú vienes del futuro, y sólo Inuyasha y tú pueden cruzarlo, además eres humana pero él tiene alas.- Se rascó la cabeza Shippo, como si no entendiera nada.

\- Pues a mí me parece más curioso cómo es que mi pequeña tiene dos hijos.

\- Ni se te ocurra evadir mis preguntas con otras, ahora mismo quiero saberlo todo, con pelos y señales, y kami tenga piedad de ti como te olvides siquiera de una coma, porque te juro que yo no la tendré - me fui enfadando a medida que la sorpresa desaparecía y las preguntas se golpeaban en mi mente por salir.

\- Esa es una historia muy larga hija, y lamentablemente no puedo contarte toda aquí, este es un lugar no sólo de gran poder, sino que tiene una memoria increíble, y cualquier cosa que digamos será recordada.

\- Muy bien, ahora mismo vamos a la aldea, ni creas que te dejaré fuera de mi vista por un segundo.- el enfado fluía por mí y se manifestaba en ondas, si fuera un personaje de manga estoy segura de que saldría hasta un aura negra de mí y tendría llamas en los ojos. – Sesshomaru si lo deseas puedes venir con nosotros.

Al ver mi enfado, Rin y Shippo recogieron todo rápidamente y se subieron a Ah-Un, me apresuré en mandar un shikigami a los chicos para que les contara la situación y vinieran, ahora realmente los necesitaba a mi lado, porque tenía el presentimiento de que iba a caer una bomba en mi regazo, y al explotar tambalearía los cimientos de todo lo que soy y creía saber.

Iba a subirme en Ah-Un también, pero mi padre me cargó en brazos y desplegó las alas. No pude evitar tocarlas para comprobar que eran reales.

\- Eso hace cosquillas- me dijo con una sonrisa tierna, no pude evitar sonreír un poco, pero luego le lancé mi mejor mirada de "no esperes salir del hoyo con eso"

Con un suspiro todos alzaron el vuelo con Ah-Un liderándonos y Sesshomaru vigilando sospechosamente a mi padre. Al llegar a la aldea, fuimos directos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pero ella no estaba.

\- Rin, Shippo, vayan al río para quitarse la sal del cuerpo, no pueden irse a dormir así.

Al principio no parecían muy seguros, pero al ver que Sesshomaru estaba conmigo parecieron tranquilizarse, ninguno confiaba en mi padre, y para ser sincera yo también estaba mosqueada con eso, por eso les prefería fuera de la cabaña cuando empezaran las preguntas y muy posiblemente los disparos de reiki.

En cuanto se fueron iba a hacer la primera pregunta hasta que sentí un cambio en el aire y una muy sutil presencia en la entrada de dos fragmentos. Antes de que entrara y se abalanzara a tomar mis manos.

\- Kagome hermosa, ¿estás bien? me encontré con el chucho y el cadáver, y me dijeron lo que pasó.

\- Hola Koga, hacía tiempo que no te veía. Han sido unos días algo locos estos. ¿Los chicos están de camino?– solté frustrada, eran demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

\- Yo diría que el chucho llegará en poco tiempo, cuando me fui estaba hablando con una mujer que olía mucho a ti. Kagome ¿quién es este hombre que me mira tan fijamente?

Así que venían tras saber lo de mi padre, me concentré y busqué a Kikyo, estaban acercándose rápidamente.

\- Vienen de camino, pero aún tardarán un poco. Koga, te presento a Takeshi, otosan, este es Koga, un amigo.

\- Pues yo diría que él no piensa lo mismo, quieres soltarla ya.- fulminó a Koga con la mirada y este me soltó, genial ahora se ponía en plan padre celoso.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que llevas nueve años sin dar señales de vida, no creo que sea momento para ponerte en plan sobreprotector.

Pude ver como mis palabras le herían, me sentí mal, pero no iba a retirarlas, el enfado me podía más que mi naturaleza compasiva. Aún recuerdo oír los llantos de mi madre todas las noches por años, nunca volvió a ser la misma, aunque seguía siendo amable y cariñosa, una parte de ella murió entonces.

Esperamos en un silencio tenso, yo en frente del fuego, mi padre a mi lado y Koga al otro lanzándose miradas, y Sesshomaru junto a la puerta. La anciana Kaede se había llevado a los niños a dar un paseo o algo, ni recuerdo bien lo que dijo.

Finalmente llegaron Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y el Shikigami de Kikyo.

\- Kagome- Sango gritó y se tiró a mis brazos- nos tenías muy preocupados a todos.

\- Maldita sea Kagome, ¿no puedes dejar de darnos sustos?- gritó Inuyasha- ¡qué pasa contigo! a cada rato nos lanzas una de tus malditas sorpresas, ¡qué diablos pasa ahora!

Ante su explosión y con el ánimo que tenía solo solté una palabra que le enseñaría a mantener la boca cerrada.

\- Osuwari, -tomé aire y…- osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, OSUWAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIII.

Pude ver la sorpresa en la cara de mi padre ante el espectáculo, y una pequeña curvatura en los labios de Sesshomaru, parecía que disfrutaba cuando mandaba a su hermano a tragar tierra. Los demás sólo le miraban con cara de "te lo has ganado por bocazas".

\- Muy bien ahora que estamos, todos. Inuyasha, cuando estuviste aquella vez en casa te presté unas ropas de mi otosan ¿recuerdas cómo olían?- él asintió y yo señale a mi lado.

Mi padre me miró ofendido, pero teniendo todo en cuenta la situación, era para desconfiar. Inuyasha se acercó a él y le olfateó.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Aquellas ropas tenían dos tipos de olores, el de tu okaasan y lágrimas era el más fuerte, pero había otro bajo ese, era un olor masculino, y puedo decir que es de él.

\- Muy bien, entonces no tengo idea de lo que pasa aquí. Otosan desapareció cuando yo tenía nueve años, pero recuerdo perfectamente que no tenía alas. Y okaasan nunca me dijo que cruzase el pozo.

Le miré fijamente esperando una explicación.

\- Esa es una larga historia Kagome, una que esperaba que nunca tuviera que contarte. ¿Estás segura de que quieres que ellos la oigan?

Sólo le miré fijamente para que siguiera, los demás menos Sesshomaru tomaron asiento para escucharla. Y mi padre suspiró.

 _ **POV TAKESHI**_

\- Supongo que debería empezar explicando por qué tengo alas y quién soy, formo parte de una raza diferente, no somos humanos o yokais, a pesar de estar emparentados con ambas razas. Hace siglos según cuentan nuestras historias un grupo formado por seres humanos y yokai fueron escogidos con la misión de guardar y custodiar a ciertos kamis, las cuatro bestias sagradas que custodian Japón y la protegen manteniendo el equilibrio con sus poderes.

\+ Genbu la tortuga negra maestra de la tierra y protectora del Norte, Seiryu el dragón azul maestro del agua y protector del Este, Suzaku el fénix rojo maestro del fuego y protector del Sur; y Byakko el tigre blanco maestro del aire y la tormenta protector del Oeste.

\+ Cada bestia escogió a sus guardianes entre los elegidos y les concedió poderes celestiales, muchas leyendas se han formado a partir de nosotros, por ejemplo nosotros como servidores de Byakko y del aire poseemos la capacidad de volar por lo que tenemos alas entre otras habilidades, y los de Seiryu tienen la capacidad de vivir bajo el agua, además de unas extremidades inferiores similares a las de diferentes animales marinos, son algo que hay que ver, pero no es fácil porque todos nosotros nos mantenemos bastante al margen, a no ser que se requieran nuestros servicios para mantener el equilibrio.

\+ Yo fui enviado a una misión hace ya un par de décadas. Al ser seres celestiales, vivimos de acuerdo a otras leyes, y no contamos siempre con las mismas limitaciones temporales, siempre que sea con la ayuda y el consentimiento del Oráculo del Templo del Tiempo. A veces nos asignan misiones en otras épocas diferentes a la nuestra, yo fui enviado a unos siglos en el futuro, para una misión, no puedo decir cuál era, pero no se me dio opción a rechazarla, nada más informarme me lanzaron en el tiempo con escasas instrucciones.

\+ Por algunos años estuve en esa época, hasta que conocí a una mujer, con sólo verla supe que era muy diferente a cualquier ser que hubiera cruzado mi camino y en cuanto la conocí me enamoré de ella. Cuando informé de que había encontrado a mi mujer me permitieron quedarme con Shizuka, nos casamos y algunos años después tuvimos una preciosa hija.

\+ El embarazo progresó como uno humano normal, pero evitamos las ecografías y Shizuka insistió en que nacieras en casa ya que existía la posibilidad de que nacieras con alas. Cuando nos apareamos entre los de nuestra raza los bebes siempre nacen con nuestras características, pero al ser uno de nuestros compañeros de otra raza puede que no sea así. A diferencia del apareamiento entre yokais y humanos, nosotros no tenemos mezclas, o nacen como nosotros o no, al ser tu okaasan humana tú fuiste una humana con habilidades sagradas.

\+ Durante los primeros días las cosas fueron normales para unos padres primerizos, y cuando Shizuka se recuperó lo suficiente invitamos a la familia a que viniera a conocerte vinieron tus abuelos, tíos, primos, y todos los que pudieron. Nunca habíamos tenido la casa tan llena, tu okaasan sabía quién era yo realmente y aceptó que la casa se llenara de plumas siempre que yo las limpiara. Y no lo dijo en broma, limpié plumas suficientes para hacer un par de colchones.

\+ La celebración duró un par de días en los que la familia se reunió en el templo, pero antes de que tuvieran que volver a esta época el propio Oráculo nos hizo una visita lo cual nos sorprendió a todos, nos reunió con mis padres y los de Shizuka en privado y nos informó de algo que la sorprendió nada más llegar. Y era el que mostraras poderes sagrados ya desde los primeros días, yo debo confesar que no sabía mucho de mikos, y menos aún de cómo se desarrollan sus poderes, tú estabas sana y eras feliz lanzando pequeñas bolas y ondas de reiki, pero a ella le preocupó pues no deberías mostrar esas habilidades hasta que… empezaras la adolescencia.

\+ Se ofreció a vislumbrar tu futuro y revisar tus poderes para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, debo confesar que esa oferta me aterró, que algo pudiera no estar bien contigo. Nos confesó que había una serie de poderes en tu interior que no eran tuyos e intentaban hacerte algo, pudo incluso vislumbrar que dentro de ti estaba la Shikon no Tama. Todos conocíamos ese artilugio, por lo que el caos fue increíble, su mera existencia es una ofensa a todas las leyes divinas, que tú fueras su guardiana me aterraba, porque te pondría en un peligro increíble.

\+ Por años buscamos información, sobre la perla, sobre tus poderes, formas de protegerte de ella,… solicitamos revisar las más importantes bibliotecas, templos y monasterios del mundo, Alejandría, Pérgamo, Nínive, Lagash, Turfán,… Eso sin contar que recorrimos cada Templo, monasterio y biblioteca de Japón tanto las actuales como las del futuro y no pudimos encontrar nada.

\+ Además vimos como poco a poco la perla sellaba tus poderes, para cuando fuiste consciente de ti misma ya no podías usarlos, y eso empeoraba las cosas porque limitaba tus capacidades de defenderte a ti misma. Cuando tu hermano tenía dos años, encontraron una pista en un antiguo manuscrito, pero tuve que viajar a esta época para investigar, a lo largo de los años lo había hecho algunas veces, por lo que debería haber vuelto en un par de semanas como mucho. Pero algo pasó, cuando intentaba volver algo me lo impedía, ni el mismo Oráculo podía abrir un paso hasta tu época, y no podían dejarme antes ya que no puede haber dos versiones de la misma persona en la misma época.

\+ Me encontraba en un templo en el norte buscando algo de información, yo sabía que la perla había vuelto, incluso estuve buscando a la extraña miko que decían que era su guardiana pero nunca la encontré. Teniendo en cuenta que no tengo muchos detalles de lo que pasará en los próximos 5 siglos al no haberlos vivido, y que no está permitido manejar información de épocas futuras, no sabía si esta era una aparición de la perla previa a que tú la tuvieras, estaba seguro de que estarías en casa. Hasta que hace unos días sentí una poderosa energía espiritual, fue una sensación que cualquier ser sagrado, demoniaco o celestial pudo percibir dentro y fuera de Japón, y al sentirla supe que era tuya.

\+ No sabía ni me importaba cómo era posible, simplemente empecé a buscarte, pero apenas tenía una idea de que era en esta zona, y no podía sentir ningún rastro concreto, sin que usaras tus poderes. Hasta que fuiste a la cueva, ese lugar es un terreno sagrado que las cuatro razas de guardianes usamos para comunicarnos, aunque ha habido veces que alguna miko o houshi lo ha descubierto, siempre les echamos, pero al tener mi sangre, sin quererlo enviaste una señal para que cualquiera de los nuestros supiera dónde estabas, como yo ya estaba buscándote, no tardé mucho en llegar.


	11. Chapter 11

_**POV KAGOME**_

Puedo decir que el silencio era sepulcral, nadie se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera yo podía. Sólo pude ver a mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos. Y le abracé, mientras lloraba por todos los años perdidos, lloraba porque una vez más, la perla con sus mañas había jugado conmigo y con los que me importaban. Lloraba por esa niña que extrañaba a su padre y a la vez le odiaba por abandonarla, lloraba porque mi hermano nunca conoció a nuestro padre, porque mi madre perdió a la persona que más quería. Lloré por lo mucho que le había extrañado, y por todo el tiempo que pasó solo. No sé cuánto lloré, sólo sé que me envolvió con sus alas y me dejó llorar en su hombro como si no quisiera soltarme nunca.

Poco a poco me calmé pero no le solté.

\- Yo, no sé qué decir, ahora mismo todo me da vueltas-

\- Si no es indiscreto preguntar, ¿cómo es posible que nunca haya vuelto? La señorita Kagome, viaja a su hogar frecuentemente- dijo Miroku.

\- ¿Qué?- parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

Entonces procedí a contarle mi historia, desde que el día de mi cumpleaños me raptó un yokai ciempiés, cuando conocí a Inuyasha y rompí la perla, como conocí a Shippo, la resurrección de Kikyo, cómo se nos unieron el houshi Miroku (en esta parte le fulminó con la mirada) y Sango, nuestros viajes, Naraku, y finalmente lo sucedido hace unos días incluyendo el sello de la perla y mi situación con Kikyo.

Ahora fue su momento de quedarse callado.

\- Dices que ahora mismo hay una mujer de barro, cenizas y huesos con un fragmento de tu alma y que eso te está matando. – en eso subió la voz poco a poco.

\- Baja la voz, Rin y Shippo no saben nada de eso- le apremié.

\- Me cuentas algo así y esperas que me quede tranquilo. –se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por el pequeño espacio- Pero cómo es posible, sé un par de cosas sobre almas y una misma no puede tener dos conciencias, la reencarnación implica o bien que la antigua identidad es purificada, y sólo es la energía la que se transmite; o que no pudo avanzar y se mantiene la misma conciencia, lo que implica que la personalidad y la esencia no se alteran, como algo similar a la amnesia. Fracturar un alma es algo diferente, y un pedazo de alma puede usarse para muchos fines. Se puede controlar, maldecir, matar, torturar, y algunas cosas más, pero no hay forma de recuperar una encarnación anterior, eso es imposible.

Ante esta información todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir viejo?- preguntó Inuyasha, no entendía muy bien pero parecía querer decir que algo pasaba con la resurrección de Kikyo.

\- Que es imposible que tu novia esté viva si Kagome está aquí, da igual de qué esté hecho su cuerpo ahora, y si lo hizo una bruja oni con más motivo, en la escala de manejo de almas son lo más bajo, incluso un kami con poder sobre las almas tendría un trabajo duro para hacer algo similar.

\- ¿Está seguro de eso? Las almas son un tema del que no se sabe mucho,- dijo Miroku pensativo.

\- Los humanos no saben mucho, querrás decir, nosotros tenemos una cierta ventaja en ese tema. – presumió mi padre.

\- Me duele la cabeza, creo que lo mejor será ir al pozo y comprobar si lo puedes cruzar, okaasan lleva mucho tiempo esperándote y Sota querrá conocerte. Y yo necesito pensar todo esto, si tienes razón, tal vez…- me puse a pensar- pero entonces…, no puede ser…, a menos que… -Todos me miraban mientras yo tenía un debate interno, seguro que más de uno pensaba que estaba loca- Pequeña, ve con Kikyo y cuéntale esto, si lo que estoy pensando es cierto… Quiero que luego me digas a qué conclusión llega ella, si es la misma puede que funcione.

\- Kagome ¿qué estás pensando?- me preguntó Koga- Nos tienes a todos en vilo.

\- Antes tengo que comprobar algo, cuando volvamos se los cuento.

\- ¿Piensas ir sola con él?, no sabes hasta qué punto es cierto lo que has dicho, podría ser un engaño para hacerse con la perla, o una trampa de Naraku.- dijo Koga.

\- En esta casa hay dos yokai y un hanyou caninos, si ninguno pudo oler una mentira de su parte o yo sentirla en su aura, no creo que mienta; además que tiene poder más que suficiente para acabar conmigo y varios de los que estamos aquí, así que cálmate un poco. Inuyasha nos acompañará y si okaasan da el visto bueno vuelve. Créeme, tiene un sexto sentido para ciertas cosas.

Así nos preparamos para partir, no parecían muy de acuerdo, pero era mi padre. Sango me llevó aparte para hablar.

\- Estás segura de esto Kagome, tú misma has dicho que no lo has visto por casi diez años, podría ser un impostor.

\- Sango, ¿tú sabías como se llama okaasan?- al principio parecía confusa pero tras pensarlo negó- ni siquiera Inuyasha lo sabe, yo siempre la llamo okaasan, casi nunca la llamo por su nombre. Estoy segura de que nadie en ésta época lo sabe, además ciertas cosas que ha dicho. Sabe qué edad tenía mi hermano cuando se fue, y eso tampoco lo sabe nadie aquí. Además por años he conservado una foto suya, una imagen de nosotros cuando aún estaba, y esa sensación de seguridad que tengo cuando me abraza es algo que no sentía desde que era pequeña. Tú deberías saberlo, esas cosas no se olvidan, ni se pueden imitar.

Pude ver la mirada de comprensión de Sango, ella daría lo que fuera por recuperar a su familia, y entendía como me sentía al recuperar a mi padre.

\- Pero no te preocupes, mantengo un ojo en él. Si pasa algo puedo usar mi reiki.

Sango me dejó después de ese comentario y yo fui con mis bebés, les dije que iba a cruzar el pozo con mi padre, y estaría un par de días al otro lado. Parecían felices cuando me vieron sonreír. Les abracé con fuerza, entonces llegó mi padre.

\- Mi estrellita me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, espero que puedan considerarme su ojiisan a partir de ahora. No se preocupen sólo nos iremos unos días, me ha dicho que no pueden cruzar el pozo, así que yo la cuidaré, lo prometo.

Después nos dirigimos al pozo, papá saltó primero tras susurrar una plegaria, cuando la luz le cubrió miré a Inuyasha y salté, cuando llegué papá estaba esperándome, me agarró y saltó conmigo, lo que yo agradecí. Inuyasha llegó al poco, y saltó.

Abrí la puerta y no dirigimos a casa, papá me cogió de la mano, aún faltaban un par de horas para el anochecer pero no había nadie que pudiera ver a ninguno y darse cuenta de sus ropas extrañas. Llegué a casa y sólo pude gritar.

\- Okaasan, Sota, ojiisan.-

Se oyeron ruidos por toda la casa, uno en la cocina como de algo cayendo, alguien bajando con prisa las escaleras y algo rompiéndose en la sala, tal vez una taza. Tres personas aparecieron en mi campo de vista gritando mi nombre, hasta que vieron quién me acompañaba.

\- No puede ser- susurró mi madre mientras se acercaba – Takeshi, eres tú- pude ver un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Por fin, he vuelto a casa.

Mis padres se abrazaron, pude ver como mi madre lloraba con fuerza en el pecho de mi padre y como él soltaba un par de lágrimas.

Sota agarraba al abuelo que casi se cayó al suelo de la impresión, y yo fui a ayudarles, pero no estaba en mi mejor momento y menos después de pasar por el pozo, así que Inuyasha tuvo que venir a ayudarnos.

\- Hermana, él es… se parece a…

\- Sí es él, es una larga historia, -abracé a mi hermano- nos encontramos en la otra época y le traje a casa.

\- Lo siento tanto, amor, intenté regresar, pero fue imposible, lo intenté todo y más.

\- Lo importante es que has vuelto a casa.

Por un rato sólo contemplamos la escena en silencio, hasta que mis padres terminaron el abrazo sin llegar a soltarse, papá se acercó a nosotros y se inclinó frente a Sota.

\- Mi pequeño, has crecido tanto.

Sota se le agarró y empezó a llorar, era un chico muy sensible, y sé que no fue fácil para él crecer sin padre, él era muy pequeño cuando se fue, yo al menos tenía algunos recuerdos, él ni siquiera eso.

* * *

Hola otra vez.

Gracias por su apoyo a las que escriben y a las que solo leen, he visto los comentarios y confieso que me dejan en las nubes.

Voy a decirles un poco ya que las veo interesadas:

1º Kagome no se muere, tranquilas.

2º Tengo planeado dar un giro a algunas relaciones sentimentales, en mi perfil tengo un esquema de posibles parejas para las que tengan gustos concretos, por si lo quieren ver. En este caso Kagome estará en un triángulo amoroso entre Sesshomaru y ... (tan ta ta chaaaaaaaaaaaan) :P no se lo diré.


	12. Chapter 12

Todo era muy bonito, conmovedor, hermoso,... hasta que mi abuelo se recuperó de la impresión.

\- TÚ, RATA VOLADORA, PALOMA SIN CEREBRO, SE PUEDE SABER CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ DEJAR ASÍ A MI NIÑA. TODOS ESTOS AÑOS SIN UNA MÍSERA CARTA.

\- Ojiisan tranquilo, te va a dar algo, siéntate. Otosan va a contarles todo, cálmate, esto no es bueno para tu corazón.

Conseguí que el abuelo se calmara, y volvió a contar la historia en honor a Sota, incluso dejó que le tocara las alas.

\- Esa no es toda la historia. – dijo una voz femenina.

Todos nos levantamos sorprendidos, Inuyasha que hasta entonces se había mantenido comiendo ramen en una esquina, empuñó a Tessaiga.

\- Baja el arma muchacho, es un sacrilegio amenazar al Oráculo, y se castiga con la muerte.- dijo la mujer.

Era una mujer hermosa, de largos cabellos castaños ondulados y ojos verdes, vestida con un kimono simple pero hermoso y elegante, del color de sus ojos con diseños de oro.

Mis padres y mi abuelo se inclinaron ante ella. Mi padre además agarró la cabeza de Inuyasha la bajó, y le susurro algo que lo dejó tenso. En cuanto pudo se escabulló silenciosamente y se fue, pude sentir como cruzaba el pozo.

\- He esperado mucho tiempo, por fin nos conocemos como es debido Kagome. –Se acercó a mí tan tranquila- Sólo nos vimos en persona cuando eras un bebé, pero has estado en mis visiones por mucho tiempo.

Yo sólo pude limitarme a asentir- Levántense, no hacen falta tantas formalidades. Y el pequeño Sota, espero que estés preparado para la ceremonia creo que aún te quedan ocho meses si no me equivoco y rara vez lo hago.

Me quedé mirando a todos con cara de no saber lo que pasaba.

\- Esto no me lo esperaba, dijiste que era imposible venir o traer a alguien aquí.- dijo mi padre con voz tensa.

\- Y lo era hasta que te las arreglaste para atravesar el tiempo rompiendo de forma implacable el sello que lo impedía, tendrás que contarme cómo lo has hecho.

\- Un portal.- se limitó a decir, no parecía querer compartir esa información.

\- Tendrás que decirme cuál ya que se supone que es cosa mía vigilarlos para impedir errores temporales. Por fortuna ya no te hará falta, el sello que se levantó para mantenerte fuera se había debilitado progresivamente, y cuando usaste ese portal lo terminaste de romper, ya puedes volver a viajar libremente. No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no se vuelva a repetir esta situación.

\- ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está pasando?- pregunté.

\- Claro, pequeña, ven déjame verte- miré a mis padres para que me hicieran una señal, cuando ambos asintieron me dejé hacer- No te preocupes, cuando eras un bebé, mostraste poderes espirituales por un tiempo y quiero ver cómo los estás desarrollando.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, estaba mirando hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Por la forma en que su cara se contorsionaba, puedo decir que lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado?, te falta un trozo de tu alma.

Mi padre se puso serio y preocupado, los demás se asustaron, nunca les conté esa parte.

\- Esa es una larga historia, y quería saber su opinión al respecto- contestó mi padre –hija deberías contarle todo, con todos los detalles.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, yo en la cabeza con la Oráculo a mi derecha, junto a ella mi abuelo, mis padres a mi izquierda y Sota frente a mí, me hubiera gustado que él no escuchara pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

Empecé hablando de Kikyo, que era la miko guardiana de la Shikon no Tama, como se enamoró de Inuyasha y murió llevándose la perla consigo, que descubrí que era su reencarnación al llegar al Sengoku, por el parecido y por la perla que salió de mi cuerpo. Como Kikyo fue resucitada por una oni bruja, y que quiso tomar mi alma pero yo me resistí, y sólo se quedó con parte de ella, hice un resumen de que a lo largo de un año nos encontramos algunas veces y que cuando empecé a entrenar en mis poderes descubrí mi conexión con ella y con la perla, que esta había sellado mi alma para mantenerme con vida. Finalicé con mi encuentro con Magatsuhi y cómo había sellado la perla.

\- Muchacha, sí que has tenido una vida complicada estos años. Pero tengo que decirte que no estás del todo correcta, cuando naciste pude sentir que además de la perla había otro poder aferrado a ti. Tu alma no es exactamente reencarnada pequeña, te puedo decir que tu alma sí estuvo en un cuerpo en esa época, pero éste no llegó a nacer, así que no puedes ser la reencarnación de esa miko.

\+ Creo que la perla se aferró al alma de esa miko, y la introdujo en tu cuerpo, tal vez sus almas estaban conectadas por aquel entonces, tal vez simplemente murieron a la vez, iban a cruzar juntas y te atrapó antes de que escogieras un nuevo cuerpo, o percibió tu potencial y al introducirse en ti las enlazó para poder usarla como nexo a través de su deseo. El parecido puede ser una coincidencia, cuestión de parentesco o algo que hizo a propósito, para facilitar la unión, pero te puedo asegurar que tú y esa miko son completamente independientes, de otra forma no podrían estar las dos vivas a la vez por mucho que hiciera la perla.

\+ Sus almas estaban tan unidas que al separarlas de forma tan brusca algunos pedazos se mezclaron. Es lo que pasa cuando el trabajo lo hacen ineptos, desgarraron la unión y al hacerlo así cada una conserva pedazos de la otra, que no llegan a curar el desgarro ni a fusionarse con ninguna. Hay que arreglar esto, tendré que sellarte yo misma, entrenarte y enseñarte a hacerlo, en el estado en el que estás si lo hace cualquier otro podría empeorarlo todo. Tú eres la única que reconocería los pequeños pedazos y podría distribuirlos adecuadamente.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, yo no era la reencarnación de Kikyo, podría vivir, ver a mis pequeños crecer,…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó mi madre- ¿entrenarla para qué?

\- Estoy diciendo que me ofrezco a entrenarla por, digamos, tres años humanos, aprenderá técnicas de lucha, manejo de armas, estrategia, política, historia, protocolo, etiqueta, e idiomas, además de recibir entrenamiento como miko, sanadora y guardiana. A pesar de no heredarlo, tiene potencial para ser una Guardiana del Templo del Tiempo.


	13. Chapter 13

El silencio era ensordecedor, no entendía, yo, una guardiana…

\- No se suponía que para ser guardiana tendría que ser como mi otosan, ya sabe, con plumas y todo eso.

\- No exactamente hay cinco razas de guardianes, tu otosan es uno de ellos, protege el poder Byakko de una de las bestias sagradas, al igual que tu difunta obaasan quien era guardiana de Seiryu. –Ante mi cara de asombro pareció darse cuenta de que yo no manejaba esa información- ¿No te lo dijeron? Tu obaasan era lo que en términos humanos modernos se conoce como sirena, tu okaasan no heredó su naturaleza, pero Sota sí, como dije en unos meses mostrará tendencias acuáticas, branquias, cambios en el color de la piel y el pelo,…

Puedo decir que eso nos dejó a todos en shock, miré a mis padres, a mi abuelo y a Sota, y todos tenían la misma cara de confusión que yo, incluso algunos tenían la boca abierta.

\- No es frecuente, pero a veces cuando un hijo que no mostró tendencias de guardián se aparea con uno, sus descendientes pueden llegar a serlo, aunque a diferencia de cuando lo heredan directamente, en este caso, los rasgos no se muestran al nacer, sino al llegar a la adolescencia.

Puedo decir que hoy era el día más raro de toda mi vida, me pellizqué para comprobar que no era un sueño, o que estaba inconsciente, pero dolió así que, sí, estaba despierta.

\- Pero volviendo al tema, cuatro de las razas protegen a bestias sagradas, la quinta, que es la menos común, pero no por ello menos poderosa, custodiamos el Templo del Tiempo, y su poder, nos aseguramos de mantener el equilibrio y entre otras cosas seleccionamos las misiones a través del tiempo y permitimos o denegamos los viajes, hasta que llegue el nuevo Dios del Tiempo, esa es una historia que te contaremos en las clases.

Mi mente era un completo caos, miré a mi hermano, que parecía tan confundido como yo. Nos miramos fijamente con miedo por un buen rato. No quería moverme ni hablar primero, estábamos como en un hechizo, como si me fuera a desmayar tan pronto como desviara la mirada.

\- Eso quiere decir que Sota, y Kagome tendrán que ir a entrenar…- dijo mi madre con su usual tranquilidad y sensatez.

\- Como ya dije a Sota aún le faltan unos meses para manifestarse, yo recomendaría que hablaras con tu hermana y tíos para que le hicieran una visita, y le explicaran todo como debe ser.

Ahora miramos Sota y a mamá a la espera de una aclaración.

\- Tendré que llamar a Hanon, de los cinco es la única guardiana. Ella avisará a los tíos si quieres Sota, podemos ir a verla durante la semana dorada, te explicará lo que significa ser un guardián y más o menos qué clase de poderes podrías tener.-

Mi madre tenía dos hermanos y dos hermanas, la tía Hanon es la menor y vive en la costa, aunque viene en épocas de fiesta a vernos, el tío Toichi es menor que mamá, viene menos ya que trabaja en el extranjero, pero siempre nos manda cartas y regalos por nuestros cumpleaños. Mamá es la mediana, y mayor que ella son mis tíos mellizos Himeko y Heiji. Ambos están casados y con familia en otras partes de Japón, y nos vemos en las fiestas. Himeko es la tía que me ayudó con los colgantes, es una joyera magnífica.

\- Yo… supongo… ¿voy a ser un sirena?-

\- Tritón, los chicos con cola son tritones- aclaró mamá- y no es seguro, depende de con qué animal marino te identifiques más. Es complicado, hay muchos seres en el mar y tu aspecto dependerá de a cuál te parezcas más, pero lo aprenderás a controlar. –Mamá le tomó la mano y le acarició la mejilla- Este también es tu aspecto, así que tendrás que aprender a cambiarlos según tu voluntad, no tendrás que salir con una peluca o vendarte para que no se noten los cambios en la piel. Al menos cuando aprendas a controlarlos, tu obasan tuvo un par de problemillas al principio, tengo fotos, cuando la vayamos a ver te las enseñaremos y te dirá como evitar los problemas más comunes.

\- Te enseñaré a meditar hijo, tu obaasan siempre decía que la paz mental es buena para la paz corporal. Yo no tengo poderes, pero si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar lo haré.

\- Yo… estoy un poco…- Sota se levantó y subió a su cuarto, debía estar muy confundido.

\- Yo iré, hablaré con él- dijo Shizuka.

Subió tras él.

\- Muy bien pequeña ¿qué dices? Debes saber un par de cosas antes de aceptar, normalmente los guardianes desde niños son preparados para la enorme responsabilidad que implica el cargo. Si todo hubiera seguido el curso natural tú ya estarías entrenando desde los doce años, que es cuando se te presentó el primer sangrado –los tres que quedábamos en la sala nos sonrojamos ante ese comentario- Ahora que la perla no puede actuar podemos retirar los sellos que te impuso, tanto en tu poder como en tu alma, este último lo sustituiré con el mío temporalmente.

\+ Pero tendrás que dar todo tu esfuerzo, para condensar más de treinta años en sólo tres usaremos un poder especial que distorsiona el tiempo en una zona especial, donde permanecerás constantemente. Alargará en tiempo para ti por lo que, aunque para los demás sólo pasarán tres años, para ti serán más. Aunque tiene sus ventajas, en este espacio tu cuerpo envejecerá al ritmo del exterior, pero podrás entrenarlo.

\+ Una vez que aceptes el entrenamiento serás oficialmente una miko del Templo del Tiempo, y por lo tanto tendrás que cumplir con las responsabilidades que eso implica, cosas como alterar la corriente temporal tal y como llevas haciendo hasta ahora están prohibidas, tu vida ya está ligada a esa época, por lo que habrá que hacer algunas modificaciones si quieres que se la considere como tu segunda época. Pero tendrás que cumplir con misiones para proteger el equilibrio.

\+ Tendrás que renunciar a la lucha contra el hanyou Naraku, eso tendrás que dejárselo a los de su época. Por supuesto tu verdadera misión en esa época una vez acabes el entrenamiento será recuperar la Shikon no Tama, como su guardiana que eres, sólo podrás eliminar a ese hanyou si te ataca directamente o se interpone en tu labor.

\- ¿Qué pasará con mis hijos? Yo tengo dos hijos en el Sengoku, no podría abandonarlos tanto tiempo.

Me miró extrañada.

\- Tu cuerpo no tiene signos de haber dado a luz, yo lo habría percibido.

\- Los adopté cuando quedaron huérfanos, a Shippo, un pequeño kitsune, y a Rin, no puedo dejarles ya han sufrido las pérdida de sus padres una vez.

\- No tienes que abandonarles, iremos con ellos y te despedirás, les dirás que tienes que irte para entrenar y sanar tu alma. ¿Hay alguien que pueda cuidarlos en esa época?

Me lo pensé por unos instantes, tal vez Sesshomaru pueda hacerse cargo de Shippo, se supone que los cuidaría si moría, tal vez no le importe por tres años. Y si deja a Rin en la aldea ese tiempo la anciana Kaede podrá hacerse cargo de ellos.

\- Creo que podrían quedarse con alguien. Mi hija es además la protegida de un yokai, tal vez pueda convencerle de que cuide a mi hijo. – Me miró algo extrañada, no terminaba de entender, pero no hizo más preguntas. – es una larga y complicada historia. Iré contigo, sólo espero que me permitas despedirme antes.

\- Tómate unos días para despedirte en ambas épocas, vendré al anochecer del cuarto día- asintió- Me despido pues, hasta entonces. Takeshi, cuidaré bien de tu hija, no te preocupes, ahora pasa algo de tiempo con tu mujer y tu hijo.


	14. Chapter 14

Fuimos a la habitación de Sota, mamá estaba dentro hablando con él, no sabía qué hacer y como animarle. Parecía tan confundido que fui a la cocina y preparé un buen chocolate, saqué dulces y galletas y los puse en un plato. Hice tres tazas bien colmadas y llevé todo arriba. Toqué con el pie y mamá me abrió.

\- Hola, ¿puedo pasar?- se mantuvo un silencio- traigo chocolate y dulces.- Oí el ruido del colchón cuando mi hermano se sentó- Entonces me lo tendré que llevar.

\- Espera- dijo suavemente.

Entré y repartí las tazas, mamá cogió la suya y nos dejó solos. Me senté en el colchón y soplé mi taza. Simplemente nos bebimos en chocolate sentados en la cama de mi hermano. Sin decir nada, esperaba que cuando se sintiera listo hablara, y me contara sus inquietudes.

\- Tengo miedo.- me miró cabizbajo- No entiendo nada, tengo que cuidar a un dragón gigante y vivir bajo el agua.

\- Nadie te puede obligar a nada, es normal tener miedo. Estás entrando en un mundo que no conoces.

\- ¿Tú tenías miedo? Cuando cruzaste el pozo.

\- Lo sigo teniendo. Cada vez que voy sé que puede ser la última, y no lo digo sólo por mi alma. Ese mundo está lleno de yokais malignos, nunca he querido que sepas mucho de esa época, siempre he tenido cuidado de contarte las cosas buenas. Los problemas en los que se mete Miroku por coquetear, las peleas con Inuyasha, las visitas de Koga, mis días con Rin y Shippo,… Los momentos felices. Pero tras ese pozo hay muchas cosas que dan miedo.

No es que se lo fuera a decir, pero realmente me han atacado, secuestrado, cortado, apuñalado, envenenado, quemado, he caído de precipicios, viajado al otro mundo,… He visto guerras, plagas, muerte,… incluso una vez nos atacaron zombis.

\- Siempre tengo miedo, no puedo contar las veces que me acostaba llorando, o las pesadillas que tuve durante el primer año. Pero no todo es malo, las experiencias me han curtido, me han hecho madurar. Las personas hemos vivido con miedo desde siempre. Pero hay que elegir, si prefieres ocultarte, esperando que todo lo que da miedo se marche, mirando siempre a tu espalda con temor, o levantarte y plantarle cara al miedo.

 _Yo decidí levantarme, entrenar en mis poderes espirituales y defender a los míos. Recuperar la perla para evitar que su maldad llegue aquí, sé que no viajo a otro mundo, sino al pasado. Lo que haga tiene repercusiones en esta época. Si me dejo llevar por el miedo, si me rindo e intento huir, el problema que yo cree, vendrá, y lo último que quiero es que la perla llegue aquí, que cambie este futuro. Pensó Kagome._

\- Lucho contra el miedo todos los días porque tengo algo que proteger.

 _Mi familia, Sota, okaasan y ojiisan, incluso todo el presente de este mundo, pero también a mi familia del pasado, a la que formé a través de las experiencias y peleas juntos. Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, la anciana Kaede,… y todas las personas que he conocido en mis viajes._

\- El miedo es parte de la vida, significa que tienes algo que perder, a veces es la seguridad que da tener una vida tranquila, sabiendo que no puedes meterte en muchos problemas, a veces son las personas que te importan, a veces es la propia vida, todos tenemos miedos. Solo los locos o los inconscientes saltan de cabeza sin mirar la profundidad del agua.

\+ Te han dado una oportunidad de vivir algo nuevo y diferente, no puedes evitar ciertas cosas, como los cambios que vas a experimentar, pero sí puedes elegir qué hacer con ellos.. Puedes quedarte en casa, fingir que no pasa nada e intentar ocultarlo, o puedes probar lo que la vida te ofrece. No digo que te tires al agua de cabeza, sino que mires su profundidad, investiga, averigua lo que significa ser un guardián y si es eso lo que quieres para ti. Decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyaré.

\- Gracias - me abrazó. Creo que hace mucho que no tenemos estas conversaciones profundas y sinceras.- ¿Y tú que harás? ¿Te irás?- Se le notaba triste.

\- Sí, entrenaré para poder curarme, ser más fuerte y deshacerme de la perla. Por lo que no podremos vernos por un tiempo. Lo suficiente para ser la miko más fuerte y patea traseros que haya habido en los últimos 1.000 años, tal vez incluso 2.000. Estaré aquí dos días enteros, luego prepararé las cosas en el Sengoku, tenemos que sellar el alma de Kikyo también.

\+ No podremos vernos por un tiempo. Me perderé una parte importante de tu vida, los últimos 3 años apenas estuve, y los próximos 3 ni siquiera eso, cuando nos volvamos a ver tendrás 14 años. Tendrás que portarte mejor que nunca y vigilar a otosan, lleva mucho fuera, tiene que adaptarse y sé que se siente fatal, tendrán que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ahora no se conocen mucho, pero te quiere, sácalo, conócelo, muéstrale todo de ti, que te conozca,…

\- Hermana, mañana podemos hacer algo todos juntos.-

\- Claro, mañana saldremos todos y haremos algo en familia y pasado también y tomaremos muchas fotos para llevar conmigo y para que no te olvides de mí.

Más tranquilos atacamos los dulces, y estuvimos charlando de mil cosas hasta que se durmió. De camino a mi cuarto me encontré con mis padres, les dije que ya que estaría dos días aquí los pasáramos todos juntos haciendo cosas en familia, estuvieron de acuerdo y me abrazaron con fuerza, antes de irse a dormir. Me puse unos tapones para los oídos antes de acostarme, ya que dormir en el Sengoku me acostumbré a estar extremadamente alerta a mi entorno, y cualquier sonido extraño podía despertarme. No es muy cómodo levantarte cada vez que alguien va al baño o le entra sed. Mientras nadie entre en mi cuarto dormiré tranquila.

Por dos días hicimos tantas cosas como pudimos, hicimos un picnic, compramos ropa nueva para papá, vimos una actuación cómica, incluso alquilamos un perro por unas horas, yo dije que con Inuyasha ya tenía suficiente experiencia entrenando perros y nos reímos todos.

Finalmente la segunda noche cenamos oden, y preparé la mochila, incluí medicinas y comida para los chicos. Sota me pidió dormir juntos, y yo no pude negarme. Me desperté antes del amanecer, me di una ducha y me vestí. Incluso preparé un desayuno para todos, no tardaron mucho en despertarse, era una despedida por un largo tiempo. Desayunamos con el sol apenas saliendo y todos me acompañaron al pozo, nos dimos abrazos y nos despedimos.

* * *

Crucé el pozo, nada más llegar busqué las presencias de mi alrededor. Sólo estaba Magatsuhi petrificado, los demás estaban en la aldea, así que salí y me dirigí allí. Cuando llegué, percibí a todos durmiendo menos Kikyo, que salió al sentirme cerca. La paré y hablé con ella, sobre lo que dijo el Oráculo y mi entrenamiento, le pedí que me permitiera mirar en su alma, si era verdad, pronto seríamos libres.

Al principio no terminaba de fiarse, pero la convencí de irnos al bosque. Encontramos un claro y levantamos una kekkai. Que Naraku estuviera debilitado no significaba que no fuera una amenaza. Nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas y empezamos a meditar.

Al hacer esto las dos juntas y con calma fue mucho más aclarador que hacerlo solas. Nuestras energías se enlazaban y nos permitían intercambiarlas, para poder ver dentro de la otra. Al principio fue complicado, no es lo mismo verse a uno mismo que ver a otra persona, pero usando adecuadamente la energía pudimos ver nuestras almas y la ruptura en ellas, comprobamos así que lo que dijo el Oráculo era verdad.

Nuestras almas, aunque similares, no eran del todo compatibles, por eso Kikyo necesitaba almas para vivir y yo me debilitaba cada vez más. Había un borde rasposo, por llamarlo de alguna forma, y en él había rastros de la otra que se aferraban, pero a la vez intentaban volver a su lugar de origen. Pude ver las almas que Kikyo recolectaba y como rozaban a mis fragmentos impidiéndoles salir y parcheando su hueco, pero el efecto era momentáneo, éstas se iban debilitando, con el roce se fragmentaban y escapaban, por lo que necesitaba reponerlas. Cerramos la conexión y puedo decir que fue algo difícil.

\- Siento como si se me fuera a partir la cabeza- resoplé con voz rasposa.

\- Te creo, me duele hasta el barro.- respondió.

\- ¿Eso fue un chiste? Nada mal, pero necesitas practicar, espero que para cuando vuelva te salga mejor.

\- Entonces te irás por tres años.

\- Sí, espero que cuando vuelva podamos acabar con esto, no te ofendas pero quiero tu alma lejos de la mía.

\- Ya somos dos, quiero un poco de tranquilidad.

\- Otra cosa, respecto a Naraku, el Oráculo me dijo que ya no podría enfrentarme a él al ser un enemigo de esta época y como miko del tiempo tendría limitadas ciertas actividades en épocas anteriores a la mía. Básicamente cuando vuelva tendré que romper el sello de la perla y reunirla, hasta que Naraku se interponga en esa misión no le puedo tocar. Pero esto ha de quedar entre nosotras, si él se entera se podría aprovechar de ello. Lo mejor es que Inuyasha no se entere, no sabe cerrar la boca.

Kikyo se percató de la seriedad de esta declaración y sólo asintió, reconociendo que Inuyasha cuando se emocionaba no sabía medirse, antes de despedirse. Cada una partió en una dirección, yo volvía a la aldea y ella se marchaba. Cuando llegué ya se habían levantado todos y se preguntaban por Kikyo.

\- ¿Dónde estará? No me dijo que fuera a marcharse- se preguntaba Inuyasha.

\- Eso es culpa mía, cuando me sintió nos reunimos para hablar y ahora se marchó.- le dije.

Todos se sorprendieron al verme, mis pequeños y Sango corrieron a abrazarme.

\- Yo también me alegro de verlos.- Besé las mejillas de mis bebés.

De verdad los extrañaría, Shippo ya tenía ocho años, y Rin nueve, cuando los volviera a ver tendrían once y doce. Me perderé tantas cosas de su crecimiento, seguramente no seré yo quien esté con Rin cuando se haga una mujercita, quien la calme y le explique los cambios que experimentará su cuerpo. Y Shippo, siempre fue muy maduro para su edad, ya que los yokai maduran más rápido, cuántos cambios suyos me perderé de los que ahora mismo no soy consciente.

Pero sé que tengo que hacerlo si quiero estar ahí para ellos más adelante, verlos hacerse adultos, aconsejarlos en el futuro cuando estén confusos y perdidos, verlos casarse y hacerme abuela. Me dolerá perderme esta parte de su vida y sé que nunca me lo perdonaré, pero tengo que hacerlo, por su futuro y por mí.

\- Chicos, tenemos que hablar. Todos, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles.- Sango e Inuyasha se tensaron y Shippo y Rin me miraron preocupados, se habían dado cuenta de que algo iba mal, pero nadie les decía qué pasaba.- Sesshomaru, agradecería que te unieras a nosotros, ya que estas aquí.

Últimamente Sesshomaru rondaba mucho por la zona, tal vez le preocupara que no pudiera cuidar a Rin adecuadamente en mi estado.

Inuyasha pareció sorprenderse por mi último comentario, pero no dijo nada.

Nos reunimos fuera de la cabaña. Koga seguía por aquí, así que también vino. Me senté con mis hijos a cada lado, los demás se sentaron también, excepto Sesshomaru que aunque se acercó, se mantuvo contra un árbol cercano.

\- Niños, hay algunas cosas que no les hemos dicho, sé que se han dado cuenta y es hora de contarles lo que pasa. Desde hace un tiempo me he sentido mal, al principio pensé que estaba enferma, pero descubrí que hay un problema con mi alma. –suspiré, ahora venía la parte difícil.- Cuando vino mi padre me presentó a una amiga suya, un Oráculo, que es como una miko pero mucho más poderosa. Me dijo que puedo arreglarlo pero ahora no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, por eso ella me va a ayudar, pero para eso tendría que irme por algún tiempo y entrenar mis poderes de sanación. - Pude ver la sorpresa y unas lágrimas en las caritas de mis pequeños.- Si quiero curarme tendría que irme por tres años.

\- ¿Si es tan poderosa por qué no te cura? No quiero que te vayas okaasan- dijo Shippo.

\- Yo tampoco cielo, pero las heridas en el alma son muy delicadas, -les sonreí suavemente y les limpié las lágrimas- y difíciles de curar especialmente la mía porque soy una miko. Si ella lo intentara mi alma pensaría que la están atacando, no la dejaría y me haría daño. Por eso tengo que hacerlo yo, pero aún no sé cómo hacerlo.

\- Señorita Kagome, ¿tenía entonces su otosan razón?- preguntó Miroku.

\- Sí, más o menos. Por eso fui a ver a Kikyo nada más llegar, para comprobarlo, nosotras no tenemos la misma alma. Lo que significa que no soy su reencarnación. –esta información cogió a todos desprevenidos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? El parecido en aspecto y poder es demasiado grande para ser coincidencia, además yo vi que cuando resucitaron a mi hermana el alma salió de tu cuerpo- exclamó la anciana Kaede.

\- Antes siempre que miraba, sólo comprobaba mi propia alma, por eso no pude verlo en un principio, esta mañana tuvimos una sesión de meditación conjunta, y les puedo decir que lo vimos -todos se quedaron callados especialmente la anciana Kaede y Miroku quienes entendían la profundidad de esa conexión.

\+ Somos similares, pero no compatibles del todo. Sospecho que fue cosa de la perla, ya hemos visto que tiene un interés en mí, pero nada con lo que aferrarse, así que es probable que usara el alma de Kikyo para hacerlo. Por eso su conexión conmigo se empezó a debilitar al regresar ella. Y la bruja que la revivió hizo un trabajo pésimo, al pensar que yo era su reencarnación ni se molestó en comprobarlo adecuadamente, por eso la conexión rasgó nuestras almas dejando en ella fragmentos de la otra.

\+ Voy a ser sincera, me encantaría quedarme, pero sé que es algo que tengo que hacer. Por tres años recibiré entrenamiento como miko y sanadora, lo que me permitirá recuperar mi alma y devolverle la suya a Kikyo. Por eso mañana por la noche cuando el Oráculo venga tendré que ir con ella. Me dio cuatro días, dos los pasé con mi familia del futuro y estos dos los quiero pasar con mi familia del Sengoku.

\+ Voy a hacerme más fuerte porque tengo a quién proteger, no pienso ser más un estorbo. Sólo puedo pedir que en mi ausencia, se cuiden mucho, que continúen con la búsqueda de Naraku con Kikyo, ahora es el mejor momento. –miré a mis hijos- Y sobre todo, espero que se cuiden mucho ustedes dos, que siempre se mantengan juntos y no olviden por un solo segundo que son mis hijos y les quiero.

Les abracé con todas mis fuerzas y ellos a mí. Por unos instantes los tres nos mantuvimos así, ellos llorando en mi regazo por mi inminente partida y yo tratando de consolarlos como mejor pude. Los demás nos dejaron solos.

Por un largo tiempo ninguno de los cuatro se movió, y digo cuatro porque Sesshomaru se mantuvo en su lugar sin moverse.

\- ¿De verdad te vas a ir? ¿Vas a dejar a Rin sola?-

\- Sólo será por un tiempo, si no me voy me pondré muy enferma, pero no te voy a dejar sola. Tienes a tu hermano. ¿Verdad Shippo? Él y Sesshomaru cuidarán de ti mientras no estoy.

\- Sí okaasan, yo cuidaré de Rin. Pero tienes que volver, no quiero perder a otra okaasan.

\- Nunca me perderán, si me extrañan sólo tienen que abrir los collares, espero que nunca se los quiten hasta que vuelva, son un pedacito mío que dejo para que cuiden. Y cuentan con algunas sorpresas que descubrirán mientras no esté.

\- Lo prometemos- dijeron los dos a la vez.

\- Muy bien, ahora qué quieren hacer, tenemos dos días para disfrutarlos juntos. Haremos lo que quieran.

Por dos días jugamos, charlamos e hicimos coronas de flores, incluso Inuyasha accedió a ponérselas sin quejarse mucho. Me aseguré de empaparme de estas imágenes, pues sabía que para mí serían quince años de soledad sin mis amigos ni mi familia.

Al anochecer del cuarto día pude sentir la tensión, mis pequeños me abrazaban con fuerza y Shippo enterraba su nariz en mi cuello, siempre decía que le gustaba mi olor, que le hacía sentir seguro. Pude sentir el poder del Oráculo, y creo que la mayoría, Koga e Inuyasha se erizaron y enseñaron los dientes, Miroku y la anciana Kaede levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos por la magnitud de su poder, que era de una gran pureza. Shippo y Rin se abrazaron a mí con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Un segundo. –Miré a mis niños- Volveré, nunca lo duden, les quiero. Cuiden el uno del otro mientras no estoy.- Les besé en la frente y les di un último abrazo.

El Oráculo me extendió la mano y se la tomé, sentí un pulso de energía y con ello el cambio en el sello de mi alma, también vi cómo un poco de su energía salía de ella, pude sentir cuando llegó a Kikyo, sellándola a ella también.

\- Nos despedimos, al menos por ahora.

Desaparecimos en un pulso de luz blanca y cegadora.


	15. Chapter 15

Aparecimos en las puertas de un gran templo Shinto, o eso creo, apenas puedo ver con tanta niebla, pero el torii, era una pista, además del haberme criado en uno.

Empezó a caminar y la seguí, una vez cruzamos la niebla se disipó, más que un templo casi parecía un palacio, era enorme, el frente contaba con amplios jardines, lagos con carpas, incluso puedo oír una cascada. Cruzamos un puente y pude ver a las carpas mirarnos, incluso hacer una reverencia con la cabeza. Entramos en el templo, y vi a varias muchachas y muchachos desde los doce o trece años, hasta algunos algo mayores que yo. Todos se inclinaron.

\- Bienvenida señorita Nozomi.- dijeron al unísono.

\- Hola, hoy he venido con la joven miko Kagome Higurashi, desde hoy empezará su entrenamiento como guardiana de este templo.

\- Bienvenida.

Me sentí algo inquieta con tantas personas mirándome, no sabía si tenía que decir algo o no.

\- Sora, Yuka, venid. – Llamó y se acercaron dos muchachas que parecían tener doce años- Les pido que le muestren su habitación, y mañana le enseñen el templo y expliquen nuestras normas. Los demás pueden retirarse, mañana podrán conocerla en el desayuno.

Ambas se mantuvieron formales hasta que el Oráculo se fue, entonces se presentaron y quedamos en llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Me dijeron más o menos para qué era cada edificio. Nos encontrábamos en el principal donde se celebraban las reuniones importantes y se traían a los visitantes de otros templos, era uno de los tres más grandes, los otros dos eran la biblioteca y la sala de ceremonias interior donde se llevaban a cabo las ceremonias más privadas del templo, era por así decirlo la parte más sagrada y quedaba al cargo del Oráculo, y cuando ella lo decidiera de su propia aprendiz, aunque aún no tenía una, ya que el poder de la predicción era algo que pocos poseían y su discípula tenía que tener poder suficiente y la capacidad de usarlo sin corromperse.

Había una sección donde los aprendices dormíamos separados por sexos y otra para los guardianes formales, aunque algunos no vivían aquí sus habitaciones se conservaban en perfecto estado mediante conjuros de limpieza, aunque como parte de nuestras labores se incluía limpiar nuestras habitaciones, las salas de estudio, las zonas comunes y las zonas de entrenamiento.

La habitación era similar en tamaño a la mía aunque más austera. Tenía un armario empotrado de puertas corredizas, unas gavetas, un biombo en una esquina, una mesa bajo la ventana y una pequeña librería llena que tendría que inspeccionar. Lo que me extrañó fue que ya tenía ropa que no sabía de donde salió.

Había ropas como las de miko, pero el hakama era de color morado en la parte inferior, rosa en la superior y se unían con un diseño de círculos de diferentes tamaños que creaban un efecto ascendente y descendente en el que parecía que cada color buscaba llegar al extremo contrario, el kimono era blanco pero el cuello tenía el mismo diseño que el hakama pero en rosa y blanco.

También había dogis, verdes con el obi blanco con detalles rojos, un par de yukatas de verano y algunos blancos para dormir y un kimono precioso azul con detalles de flores en distintos tonos de rosas claros, con el obi rosa oscuro y las capas interiores en varios tonos de rosa.

\- ¿De quién son?- pregunté, ya que no reconocí las prendas.

\- Son tuyas, son prendas para usar en el templo, los dogi se utilizan en las lecciones de lucha, manejo de armas, sanación,… estás son para el día a día. El yukata para las celebraciones exteriores y el kimono para las formales. – dijo Yuka emocionada.

\- Los colores y diseños de cada prenda son únicos para cada una de nosotras, ya que representan algo importante de nuestro pasado, presente o futuro. – añadió Sora con calma y una sonrisa suave.

Las miré y vi que era cierto, Sora llevaba una hakama azul oscuro y kimono azul claro, mientras que Yuka tenía el hakama de un verde hierba y el kimono amarillo.

Podía imaginarme por qué el dogi era verde, ya que me recordaba al uniforme que usaba durante mi primer año en el Sengoku, y las de diario me hacían pensar en la perla pura e impura.

\- Tras el biombo se encuentra la puerta al cuarto de aseo femenino, es bastante grande y tiene cascadas y baños, es estupendo para relajarse después de clases, lo compartimos varias de nosotras- me explicó Yuka y me lo mostró, la verdad es que me apetecía un baño.

\- Te dejamos por hoy, mañana te recogeremos para el desayuno, al principio cuesta adaptarse al ritmo de este lugar porque el tiempo funciona de otra forma. Pero te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Se desayuna en cuanto amanece, así que mejor vamos a dormir.

\- Hasta mañana, y muchas gracias por todo.

Se marcharon y respiré, todo era tan loco. Fui a la mesa y saqué un par de cosas de mi mochila. Un botiquín que guardé en una de las gavetas, y unas fotos que puse sobre la mesa, la primera era la misma que tenían Rin y Shippo, pero más grande y enmarcada, una que nos hicimos en el picnic hace cuatro días con mamá, papá, Sota y el abuelo; en otra salía con Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, y Shippo. La última no sé por qué la traje, era la misma que tenía Rin, no entendía por qué sentí el impulso de llevarla así que la puse boca bajo sobre la mesa.

Realmente quería un baño, pero me decidí por una ducha rápida en la cascada, para limpiarme y acostarme. Coloqué el futón paralelo a la puerta y la ventana, me tumbé y apenas cerré los ojos me dormí. Me desperté apenas empezó a salir el sol, una de las ventajas o inconveniente, según se mire, de un sueño ligero y una ventana orientada al este. Me preparé y puse una de las prendas que me dijeron era de diario, no tenía muy claro qué hacer o a donde ir así que decidí mirar la biblioteca hasta que Sora y Yuka vinieran a buscarme.

Había libros sobre el reiki, anatomía, historia de los diferentes continentes y países (pude ver que ninguno incluía los 500 años entre el Sengoku y mi propia época), catálogos con diferentes tipos de armas, yokais, kamis,… biografías varias, y más. Me decidí por mirar los del reiki ya que aunque tenía una base por mi propia experiencia, pero mi entrenamiento nunca fue demasiado riguroso.

Algún tiempo después tocaron a mi puerta y les abrí, parecían sorprendidas de encontrarme despierta, y como aún había algo de tiempo dimos un paseo ligero mientras me mostraban las diferentes secciones. Esperaba no perderme mucho, pero iba a necesitar un mapa, este lugar es inmenso.

Llegamos al comedor, ya había algunas personas, pero había asientos vacíos por lo que deduje que aún faltaba gente por llegar. Me dijeron que me sentara con ellas, y así lo hice, habían tres secciones, la primera se encontraba al frente con espacio para hasta diez personas, de frente a todos, deduje que era la mesa de honor, la primera sección de mesas tenía diferentes personas charlando tranquilamente, me dijeron que eran los guardianes formales. Nosotras estábamos en los asientos más alejados y se notaba que éramos las nuevas y más jóvenes porque eran las mesas más escandalosas.

Me hicieron mil preguntas ya que al parecer no era habitual que llegaran nuevas a entrenar ya adultas, pues solían empezar cerca de los doce, les dije una versión resumida de mi vida en el Sengoku, dejando de lado la perla a petición de Nozomi, al parecer sólo la llamaban Oráculo los miembros de otras razas, los kamis y los yokai, nosotras la podíamos llamar por su nombre aunque más formalmente que entre nosotras.

Hablé de que mi padre era un guardián de Byakko, y mi abuela lo había sido de Seiryu y ahora lo sería mi hermano. Pero por muchos años se tuvo que ir y como los dos nacimos humanos no sabíamos lo que eran los guardianes. Les dije que yo era del futuro pero un yokai me arrastró a través de un portal del tiempo y que he estado viajando entre épocas. Todas se sorprendieron y no terminaron de entender por qué estuve viajando por tres años, pero evadí ese punto y ellas parecieron respetarlo.

Lo que sí les llamó la atención, al punto de dar grititos de sorpresa, era que había adoptado a dos niños, más siendo uno de ellos yokai. La mayoría se había criado como humanos en épocas donde era un peligro, así que al saber que adopté a uno y que mi mejor amigo era un hanyou me miraron como si estuviera loca de remate, y más cuando les hable de que además viajábamos con un houshi, una taijiya y su neko mononoke. Nadie lo entendió del todo así que unos evitaron el tema y otras saltaron con preguntas acerca de si tenía miedo de que me atacaran, o de cómo era un hanyou.

Curiosamente los que más preguntas hacían eran los que como yo no habían empezado su entrenamiento, formamos una especie de grupo donde intentábamos conocernos mejor, pero me sentía rara al ser la mayor y la que menos gritaba, aunque como estaba en un extremo junto a los que ya llevaban más tiempo, estos parecían más dispuestos a explicarme cómo funcionaba el lugar y qué podía esperarme de las clases.

Me dijeron que no todos recibían las mismas, dependía del nivel que se tuviera. A diferencia de las demás razas era habitual que entre los nuestros hubieran personas sin parentesco con los demás, por lo que no tenían ninguna de las bases, a veces empezaban por cosas básicas como escribir y leer antes de pasar a clases superiores. Al yo ser una miko seguramente no coincidiera con las demás recién llegadas en algunas materias. Y que a partir de mañana que, por así decirlo, empezaba el nuevo ciclo, por algunos días nos probarían para comprobar a que clases incluirnos.

Cuando Nozomi llegó se hizo el silencio, y unos shikigamis nos sirvieron la comida. Nos avisaron de que los nuevos teníamos que presentarnos mañana tras el desayuno en la cuarta zona de entrenamiento para las primeras pruebas y que viniéramos con los dogi.

El resto de la mañana me la pasé conociendo el lugar con las chicas y por la tarde estudié algunos de los manuscritos de mi habitación, pero en vez de centrarme en los del reiki, miré los referentes a las armas y técnicas de lucha, los de historia los pasé a penas por encima, y debo confesar que el de yokais fue el que más miré, incluso encontré un apartado referente a los inus y la curiosidad me pudo, habían retratos de algunos de los más importantes y pude ver a Inu no Taisho y a Sesshomaru, la verdad es que se parecían bastante.

La cena fue tranquila, pude ver cómo volvíamos a ser los más escandalosos otra vez, y no pude evitar pensar en mis amigos y las comidas al aire libre con Shippo e Inuyasha peleando, o Sango golpeando a Miroku por pervertido.

Me fui a acostar temprano, ya que supuse que mañana sería un día duro, miré las fotos de mi mesa y acaricié la de mis pequeños deseándoles buenas noches.


	16. Chapter 16

_**EN LA ALDEA POV NARRADORA**_

Kagome desapareció en medio de una luz, cuando todos abrieron los ojos ya no estaba. Los niños empezaron a llorar extrañando a su madre. Sango se abrazó al houshi llorando suavemente por la partida de la que consideraba su hermana, y este la consoló como pudo, y sin propasarse, lo que mostraba que él mismo estaba afectado por la partida de su compañera de viajes y amiga.

Por un rato nadie dijo nada, hasta que Sesshomaru se acercó a los niños y le acarició la cabeza a Rin.

\- Rin, mañana partiremos, puedes llevarte al kitsune si quieres.- Todos se sorprendieron ante esas palabras, especialmente Shippo que no quería separarse de su hermana, pero temía al yokai.

\- ¿De qué hablas Sesshomaru? te quieres llevar a Shippo- estalló Inuyasha furioso al ver que su manada se separaba.

\- Es su elección venir o no.- se limitó a decir antes de desaparecer en el bosque dándole la espalda a su medio hermano.

\- ¡Pero qué se ha creído este!- gritó el hanyou furioso.

\- Inuyasha, creo que tal vez es lo mejor, -aclaró el houshi- le prometieron a Kagome estar siempre juntos y cuidarse entre ellos, y creo que tal vez alejarse de aquí un tiempo les siente bien, a un lugar que no les recuerde tanto a ella. Se necesitan entre ellos porque son muy similares ambos perdieron a sus padres y la persona que consideran su madre se ha ido por mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha sólo gruñó.

\- Que el mocoso haga lo que quiera- y se fue.

\- No le hagas caso Shippo, él solo está triste porque Kagome se fue, y gruñe como un perro herido. Si quieres puedes irte con ellos, pero ven a vernos de vez en cuando, ¿vale? Nosotros también somos tu familia. Además Kagome me dijo que cuando supo que estaba enferma le pidió a Sesshomaru que si le pasaba algo cuidara de ti también, porque sabía que sería duro para ti y Rin, y no quería que los separasen. Lo que me sorprende es que haya aceptado.

\- El señor Sesshomaru es bueno y cuida de Rin, nada malo le pasará a Shippo con nosotros.

Shippo asintió, Sesshomaru le daba miedo, pero no dejaría a Rin sola, él la cuidaría.

\- Bien Rin, mañana nos vamos.- sonrió, algo triste, pero con la esperanza de que su madre volvería con ellos, así que sería fuerte por ella y por su hermana.

* * *

 _ **EN EL TEMPLO DEL TIEMPO POV KAGOME**_

Me levanté y preparé con el dogi verde, lista para afrontar el día, besé la foto de mis pequeños y de mis padres para que me dieran suerte. Fui al comedor con las chicas, comí con algo de nervios, intenté convencer a los "mayores", como los llamaban las chicas, para que me dieran una pista de lo que nos esperaba pero no soltaron prenda.

Cuando acabé de comer seguí a un grupo hacia la zona de entrenamiento, nos sentamos todos en los asientos que rodeaban la arena como esperando algo. Así que empecé a mirar a la gente a mi alrededor, sólo vi adolescentes mirándose unos a otros, y hablando. Sora y Yuka estaban muy emocionadas, pues no sabían de qué iba todo esto. Yo curiosa y como era mi costumbre, usé mi poder para explorar la zona, sólo sentía humanos algunos con una chispa de poder espiritual, diría que son dos houshis y cuatro mikos en potencia, tal vez con algo de conocimiento. Pero dos energías conocidas llamaron mi atención, así que me disculpé y levanté.

En un extremo, sola había una niña con un pañuelo sobre la cabeza, ropas rojas y un obi verde, miraba a la arena, a su alrededor y al suelo, en el mismo orden una y otra vez.

\- Shiori ¿eres tú? – la niña levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente con sorpresa.

\- ¿Señorita Kagome?- Me abrazó con cariño, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, desde que Inuyasha obtuvo a Akai Tessaiga, y liberó a Shiori del control de su cruel abuelo.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tú okaasan? ¿Los aldeanos las siguen molestando?- pregunté con cariño y pena, los hanyous como ella e Inuyasha tenían vidas duras.

\- No tanto, desde que aprendí a crear kekkais por mi cuenta no pueden acercarse a casa. Sólo nos ignoran.- dijo con tristeza.

\- Lo siento, los humanos podemos ser muy crueles cuando queremos. No esperaba ver a nadie conocido aquí, me alegra verte. Siento no haber ido a visitaros, las cosas han sido complicadas.

\- Sé que ha tenido problemas con la pe…

\- Shhh, nadie puede saber eso. La señorita Nozomi me dijo que mantuviera la búsqueda de eso en secreto un tiempo.

\- Lo siento-

\- No pasa nada, no lo sabías. Ven conmigo quiero presentarte a alguien.-

Pareció preocupada, no debe sentirse a gusto rodeada de tantos humanos y por eso oculta su pelo plateado.

\- Ella es como tú, era amiga de Inuyasha antes de que nos conociéramos, tal vez te sientas mejor con ella y conmigo al lado. No tienes que estar sola.

Eso pareció emocionarla, por lo que sabía Inuyasha fue el primer hanyou que conoció. Caminamos hasta el lado contrario de las gradas, donde estaba una niña apoyada en la pared. A diferencia de Shiori no ocultaba sus rasgos y cuando alguien la miraba le devolvía la mirada hasta que la apartara, con su pelo azul brillante y sus ropas amarillas con el obi rojo. Se le notaba incómoda, pero no iba a ceder.

\- Hola Asagi, cuanto tiempo.- se giró en mi dirección.

\- ¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú?- La abracé con cariño, hacía mucho que ella y sus hermanos se fueron buscando un hogar, no me esperaba verla sola, dejando a sus hermanos atrás cuando ella era como la madre del grupo.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Los gemelos siguen igual de revoltosos?-

Al mencionar a sus hermanos pude ver una mueca triste, por un segundo pensé lo peor.

\- Están bien, Moegi los cuida en mi ausencia.-

\- Los debes extrañar mucho.

\- Sí, pero aquí puedo hacerme más fuerte y cuidarlos mejor.

\- Te entiendo yo también estoy aquí por eso para cuidar a mi familia, a mis hijos y a mis amigos.

\- ¿Hijos? ¿Tuvo hijos con Inuyasha?- parecía emocionada.

\- No Inuyasha y yo sólo somos amigos, él está con Kikyo. Hablo de Shippo, y Rin, una niña humana que viajaba con el medio hermano de Inuyasha.

\- ¿Inuyasha, tiene un hermano?- preguntó Shiori, a la que la sorpresa sacó de su mutismo.

\- Lo siento Shiori, no tengo modales. Asagi, ésta es Shiori, Shiori ésta es Asagi, nos conocimos durante mis viajes con Inuyasha. Y sí tiene un hermano, aunque no se llevan nada bien, se llama Sesshomaru es un daiyokai y casi cada vez que se ven se pelean, menos mal que él no quiere porque es lo bastante fuerte para matar a Inuyasha de un solo golpe, aunque él nunca lo reconocerá, es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que su hermano mayor es más fuerte.

Ambas me miraron con la boca abierta.

\- Esa es la cara que puse al saber que un daiyokai tan frío y sanguinario viajaba con una niña humana de lo más dulce. Un año después la dejó en la aldea a mi cargo, y le cogí mucho cariño, era huérfana y estaba sola, pero ahora tiene una okaasan, un oniisan y varios tíos.- sonreí.

Se oyó un ruido como de golpe, y levantamos la vista. En la arena había un hombre con un dogi naranja atractivo, alto, fuerte, y tenía orejas en la cabeza.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Parece que empieza la clase. ¿Nos sentamos?- ambas asintieron con la boca abierta.

Nos sentamos en unos asientos que había vacíos en la última fila y miramos al hanyou que estaba en la arena. Mientras se alzaron murmullos.

\- Silencio.- dijo con una voz grave y profunda haciendo a todos callar.- Soy Akio vuestro sensei, por los próximos años es mi labor enseñaros la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Hoy cada uno de ustedes se enfrentará a mí para ver si hay alguno que merezca la pena, aunque lo dudo. Está prohibido el uso de armas o poderes, eso se medirá en otra prueba. ¿Alguna duda?

Nadie alzó la voz, pero todos se miraban entre ellos con miedo, preguntándose qué hacía un yokai en un recinto sagrado.

\- Muy bien, ¿hay algún voluntario para enfrentarse a mí en primer lugar?- nadie habló- Entonces yo elegiré. Los heridos de gravedad pueden ir tras esas puertas, ahí se encuentra la sala donde se aprende sanación, les servirán para practicar.

Uno a uno llamó a los veintiocho que estábamos en la sala, empezó por los que se sentaban en primera fila, aunque si veía a alguien cambiarse de asiento lo llamaba antes. Puedo decir que las luchas eran cortas, les permitía que le golpearan una vez para medir su fuerza, les atacaba para medir su velocidad y agilidad, pero ninguno tenía el entrenamiento suficiente por lo que caían agotados y con algunas heridas, creo que algún hueso roto como mucho. Pude ver a un muchacho que se jactaba de formar parte de una tribu de taijiyas, pero no duró más que el resto. Se notaba que aún era un aprendiz, y aunque tenía más velocidad y agilidad que la mayoría no era suficiente, por lo que acabó como los demás.

De las tres Asagi sería la primera en bajar, estaba nerviosa. No sabía qué clase de entrenamiento tenía y aunque los hanyous son generalmente más fuertes que los humanos, una niña contra un adulto entrenado tenían pocas posibilidades especialmente si el adulto también era un hanyou.

Pude oír como algunos dijeron algo de una pelea de monstruos y les lancé un pulso de reiki que les dejó sin aire y aplastó su cháchara de golpe. Entonces el sensei Akio nos vio a mí y a Asagi, que estaba levantándose y mirándome en busca de apoyo, yo sólo sonreí, y a Shiori que se aferraba a mi brazo con fuerza.

La pelea de Asagi fue algo más larga, mostraba agilidad y velocidad, incluso llegó a darle un par de golpes aunque no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para herirle, sin duda eran más fuertes que la mayoría. Finalmente cayó al suelo con un hilo de sangre en la boca y un par de costillas rotas. Tenía mucha resistencia a los golpes. Pero no fue a la sala de sanación, en su lugar empezó a subir. La tendría que curar yo, me empiezo a preguntar si la testarudez es algo propio de los hanyous.

Cuando me iba a levantar negó con la cabeza y señaló a mi lado. Shiori se quedó paralizada.

\- Tranquila Shiori, no tengas miedo, puedes hacerlo. Sé que no tienes ningún entrenamiento pero creo que puedes esquivarle si te lo propones.

\- No puedo.

\- Sí, puedes, bajarás y le enseñarás la clase de mujer que eres. Con tu hermoso pelo ondeando, no te hace falta el pañuelo.

\- Pero…

\- No creo que él precisamente vaya a decir nada.- sonreí, y me miró un rato. Finalmente se lo quitó y empezó a bajar mirándome cada pocos pasos, yo solo le sonreí y asentí.

Cuando se encontró en el camino con Asagi, ésta le dio ánimos antes de sentarse a mi lado de nuevo, por lo que le pude curar, aunque ella al principio no sabía lo que hacía y se asustó al sentir mi reiki.

\- Tranquila, sé lo que hago. Llevo un tiempo curando a Inuyasha.

En la arena se podía ver a una Shiori temblando, realmente estaba asustada, y yo sabía que era muy tímida y que no sabía pelear, tanto Inuyasha como los niños de la Isla Honrai, no empezaron a hacerse fuertes realmente hasta que estuvieron solos, ella aún tenía a su madre y aún no había necesitado pelear, y menos si estaba aprendiendo a formar kekkais.

\- ¿Es verdad que no tienes entrenamiento?- preguntó el sensei.

Ella sólo asintió.

\- Aun así eres una hanyou, somos naturalmente más fuertes que los humanos, golpéame.

Shiori no se movió, así que el sensei la atacó. Ella saltó hacia un lado y lo esquivó cayendo al suelo. Cuando se levantó volvió a atacar, y así varias veces, cada vez más rápido y sin casi darle tiempo a levantarse. Pude ver que tenía potencial, pero necesitaba pulirse.

Finalmente la agarró del cuello, pero no llegó a hacerle daño, cuando la soltó apenas tenía una rojez y raspones por las caídas, señaló a un chico que estaba unos asientos más allá de nosotras y supuse que me dejaría para el final. Shiori se sentó y la curé.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, eres rápida y con un poco de entrenamiento serás muy fuerte.

Miramos las demás batallas, cuando sólo quedé yo, me miró fijamente, así que bajé. Era de esperar que siendo la única adulta y miko además, me dejara para el final. En cuanto bajé hice una reverencia respetuosa siguiendo el protocolo que mis compañeros parecían ignorar, me la devolvió y empezamos.

Ninguno se movió en los primeros segundos, yo sabía que no era rival para él, aunque Sango me estuvo entrenando sin mis poderes no tengo la posibilidad de derrotar a un hanyou, pero pienso darle un buen par de golpes que le hagan recordarme.

Él atacó primero, yo esquivé e intenté golpearle, pero él también esquivó. Nos mantuvimos así un rato, lanzando golpes, algunos los esquivábamos pero ambos recibimos unos cuantos, finalmente me dio un par de golpes que me lanzaron contra la pared de madera que separa la arena de las gradas. Sentí como se me rompían algunas costillas, pero me levanté y le di una patada en a cara que le rompió la nariz. Pero finalmente tras algunos golpes más caí y no pude levantarme más.

\- Nada mal miko, se nota que tienes una buena base, y experiencia real de combate.

\- He tenido mis momentos –hablaba con dificultad- ¿Puedo curarme? Sino tendrán que sacarme de aquí a rastras.

\- Cúrate.- dijo riendo.

Expandí mi reiki para curarme, no llegó salir de mi cuerpo pero podría afectarle si me tocaba. En unos minutos pude sentarme.

\- Tienes nivel suficiente para entrar en uno de los grupos superiores, pero no esperes librarte de mí, aún seré tu sensei.

\- Recuérdeme que le presente a unos amigos cuando todo esto acabe, se llevarán muy bien o le intentarán matar.

\- ¿Tu nombre?

\- Kagome.

Me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme con una risita, resulta que era simpático.

\- Anda vuelve a tu sitio.- en cuanto me senté Asagi y Shiori me felicitaron por la pelea, y algunos me miraba con los ojos abiertos. –He podido comprobar su nivel físico, es decir, fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, reflejos, coordinación,… la mayoría son bastante mediocres así que habrá que empezar de cero, un par han mostrado algo de habilidad pero no la suficiente. Una persona ha destacado en el grupo lo suficiente para ser asignada a un grupo superior, no tengo que aclarar quién. –Me miró y dijo- Se les informará de donde y cuando son las sesiones de entrenamiento al final de las pruebas. Hemos acabado por ahora, la siguiente prueba es en salón de sanación. Sean más educados de lo que lo han sido aquí y tómense la molestia de tocar antes de entrar.

Todos nos dirigimos allí. Algunos cojeando o con molestias, pues sólo podían ir a la sala de sanación aquellos con algún hueso roto. En cuanto llegamos una mujer nos pidió que los heridos se sentaran en medio de la sala, y los demás en la pared, nosotras tres y algunos más fuimos a la pared, pero de los veintiocho, sólo nueve nos considerábamos bien y la mayoría somos los que ya hemos sido curados.

\- Ahora llegarán mis compañeros, ellos impartirán la clase conmigo. Pero antes me gustaría saber de quién fueron los pulsos de reiki que sentí durante los combates.

\- Fui yo señora- dije.

\- Levántate.- así lo hice- me habían dicho que había una miko con algo de entrenamiento, supongo que eres tú. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Kagome.

\- ¿Para qué fueron los pulsos?

\- Uno para reconocer la zona, tres fueron de curación y uno de advertencia.

\- ¿A quién curaste? ¿Qué le curaste? ¿Y qué tipo de advertencia?- dijo seriamente.

\- Las dos primeras curaciones a mis amigas aquí presentes –señalé a Asagi y a Shiori, quienes asintieron- la tercera fue la mía. Primero le curé a Asagi dos costillas, una fractura en la mandíbula, un par de dientes y varias contusiones y raspones, a Shiori algunas contusiones, raspones y molestias en la faringe; a mí me reparé cinco costillas, dos vértebras, una perforación en el pulmón, un traumatismo cráneo-encefálico con escasos daños en el cerebro, recolocación de la nariz, astillamiento en algunos huesos, un esguince, tensión muscular y varias contusiones y raspones.

La clase se quedó en silencio, pero la verdad al tener mi alma más tranquila, podía usar mi reiki mejor, además si lo hubiera usado para curarme y protegerme durante el combate no habría tenido tantos daños.

\- ¿Y la advertencia?

\- Un par de personas insultaron a una de mis amigas, les advertí así que no toleraría ese tipo de actitud respecto a ellas. No fue un pulso dañino, sólo les hice sentir una ligera opresión.

\- Entiendo, veo tu poder. Soy Kamiko la maestra que se encarga de aquellos con potencial para ser mikos o houshis. ¿Dónde has recibido tu entrenamiento?

\- Desde que descubrí mis poderes empecé a usarlos por instinto en situaciones en las que peligraba mi vida, pero más adelante dos mikos y un houshi me dieron algunas indicaciones sobre las que empecé a entrenar principalmente de manera autodidacta.

\- Muy bien, podrías decirme usando tu reiki quienes hay en esta sala con potencial, quienes tienen entrenamiento aunque sea básico, y cuantos yokais y hanyous hay.

Volví a extender mis sentidos para comprobar mi entorno, a diferencia de cuando expulso mi reiki, este no dañaría a nadie y no dejaría una marca en el lugar, por lo que no afectaría a los que vinieran después.

\- Hay dos houshi con un entrenamiento básico, cuatro mikos potenciales, con escaso o nulo entrenamiento, está usted que es una miko entrenada, yo misma, cuatro hanyous, ya que incluyo al sensei Akio que está apoyado en el marco de la entrada y una yokai mononoke.

\- Excelente, puedes sentarte.

\- Voy a ser sincera, esta clase no es unitaria somos cuatro senseis. Los únicos que tienen un puesto asegurado conmigo son los houshis y las mikos, los demás, tendrán lecciones separadas ya que yo trabajo las habilidades conocidas como sagradas, mis compañeros tendrán sus propios alumnos.

Apareció entonces una hanyou hermosa con cabellos verdes, ojos negros y orejas puntiagudas, con un pequeño yokai en sus brazos era un mononoke kuma (oso), tan pequeño como Kirara y me imagino que como ella guardará algunos trucos.

\- Yo soy Haruka, y desarrollaré las habilidades naturales de los hanyou, para potenciarlas. Normalmente hay un tercer maestro, pero no lo conocerán ahora porque al parecer este año no hay yokai entre los nuevos- este comentario sorprendió a muchos ya que esperaban que solo hubiera humanos.

\- Yo soy Jiro- dijo un hombre que se había mantenido callado en un extremo leyendo un libro. Era bastante atractivo, y se notaba en sus movimientos y su cuerpo que era un guerrero- Yo me encargaré de los demás alumnos. Que no tengan habilidades sagradas o demoníacas no es motivo para vaguear, les enseñaré algunas habilidades que sus compañeros han de desarrollar por sus naturalezas, y con las que muchos ya llevan ventaja. Entre ellas, la meditación, la mejora de los sentidos, la intuición, la capacidad de reacción, la concentración, el autocontrol, entre otras muchas.

\- Las pruebas ahora no serán para todos, las hanyous por ejemplo tendrán una prueba fuera, por lo que pueden ir saliendo.- dijo Haruka

Shiori y Asagi se levantaron y salieron juntas algo nerviosas. Haruka y Akio las siguieron

\- Ahora yo probaré las habilidades espirituales y sagradas. Empezaremos con los houshis, ya que a diferencia del poder de las mikos este no es del todo innato, se necesita de un gran esfuerzo y meditación, por lo que es posible que cuando mi compañero termine con ustedes alguno de los varones desarrolle el potencial para houshi en los próximos años, pero eso ya se verá en su momento. Por favor, levántense.

Dos muchachos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia.

\- Su primera misión es levantar una kekkai, cada uno por separado por supuesto, luego creación de un shikigami, ataque, creación y uso de pergaminos sagrados, y sello.

Ambos cumplieron con sus tareas aunque se podía percibir que aún estaban en las primeras fases del entrenamiento, pues no eran demasiado poderosos, no podían impregnar su poder en un pergamino nuevo, o sellar, y el shikigami no era muy consistente, pero al fin y al cabo para un par de adolescentes, no estaba tan mal.

\- De acuerdo, ahora las miko, a parte de la que ya conocemos, ¿quién tiene entrenamiento por muy básico que sea, o al menos a exteriorizado alguna vez poderes sagrados?- Una muchacha se levantó, era bajita con el pelo castaño. - ¿Has llegado a recibir entrenamiento?

\- A penas estuve unos días en el templo antes de venir.

\- Entonces lo tomaré como un no, las otras muchachas, veo que nunca han usado su poder- señaló a tres muchachas- levántense. Tienen potencial para ser mikos, pero habrá que empezar desde las bases. Tú muchacha- me señaló a mí.- Quiero comprobar tu poder, veo que puedes sanar hanyous, y a ti misma, ¿puedes sanar a tus compañeros?

Asentí y solté mi reiki, lo dirigí directamente al grupo que se encontraba en el centro de la sala y a los que estaban a mi lado que no habían sido curados anteriormente, pues a pesar de que la mayoría eran raspones y golpes, alguno se levantaría mañana hecho un desastre del dolor. En unos minutos todos estaban curados.

\- Veo. Ahora crea una kekkai.

Asentí y levanté una que me cubriera, entonces lanzó su reiki contra ella, los demás no lo vieron ya que manejó su energía de forma muy discreta, yo misma tardé unos segundos en percatarme. Pude sentir unos ligeros golpes contra ella, como midiéndola y probándola.

\- Sin bajarla crea un shikigami que la cruce y llegue hasta mí.

Así lo hice cree uno con forma de mujer y este salió de la barrera sin romperla o alterarla.

\- Tengo entendido que ya has sellado anteriormente, ¿fue intencionado?

\- No realmente, mi intención era evitar que siguiera atacando.

\- ¿Puedes impregnar objetos con tu poder?

\- Sólo lo he hecho con arco y flechas.

\- Entiendo, entonces te ascenderemos a otra clase, aunque antes tendrás que tomar algunas lecciones aparte para compensar los conocimientos que no tienes por la falta de un entrenamiento formal.

Me incliné respetuosamente y se lo agradecí.

\- Hablaré contigo más adelante. Los demás tendrán lecciones con Jiro.

\- Como ya he dejado claro lo que podrán esperar de mis lecciones pueden irse. La próxima prueba será aquí mismo después de la comida.

Los maestros se despidieron, y todos fueron directos al comedor. Sora y Yuka esperaron para hablar conmigo.

\- Vaya Kagome sabía que tenías talento pero nos has dejado a todos con la boca abierta. – dijo Yuka animada.

\- En serio, a este ritmo no tendremos ninguna clase juntas.-. Dijo Sora.

\- No te creas, de momento manejo de armas, sé usar el arco, pero poco, así que nos veremos allí.- Salimos y esperé a Shiori y Asagi.- Sora, Yuka, estas son Asagi y Shiori. Shiori, Asagi, estas son Yuka y Sora.

\- Hola, yo soy Yuka, encantada.

\- Hola- dijeron Shiori con timidez y Asagi tensa.

\- ¿Qué tal la prueba?- pregunté.

\- Nos preguntó qué tipo de yokai eran nuestros padres, y me pidió que levantara una kekkai.- dijo Shiori.

\- Nos dijo que muchas veces los hanyous por falta de conocimiento y contacto no llegamos a desarrollar todo nuestro potencial. Ya que al ser medio humanos nuestras habilidades no son iguales a las de nuestros padres. Por lo que cuando intentan entrenarnos como lo hacen con los yokais no suele salir bien.

\- Creo que en eso tú tienes ventaja ya que has conocido a más hanyous que Shiori, el único que creo que conoce es Inuyasha y no es el mejor modelo de adulto que se pueda encontrar.

Las tres nos reímos porque aunque era un buen amigo, luchador y confiable, a veces se comportaba como un niño.

En la tarde tuvimos primero una introducción a las diferentes clases que podemos considerar teóricas, aunque primero avisaron de que tendrían que posponerse para aquellos que no supieran leer ni escribir, ya que eran habilidades necesarias. Esta clase la pasaríamos los houshis, una muchacha que era hija de nobles que la había educado y yo. En ese sentido los cuatro estábamos en las mismas, menos en idiomas ya que yo tendía algunos más ya que incluirían los más importantes de mi época.

Como lo supuse en la clase de armas me mantendría con los demás, en la de sanación, que al parecer aunque estaba enlazada con la de miko, era independiente, también avanzaría, fue curioso, nada más empezar la clase la maestra me dijo que habló con Kamiko y que no hacía falta que hiciera la prueba.

Las lecciones relacionadas con el ser guardián y el poder de viajar en el tiempo las tendré en algunos años. Y así empezaron mis quince años de entrenamiento y estudio.

No podía salir, pero debo confesar que hice algo de trampa, en los collares que les regalé a Shippo y Rin había puesto una gran cantidad de poder durante meses, antes de regalárselos. Los prepare para que cuando yo muriera sirvieran para protegerlos, especialmente durante su niñez. Si algo intentaba matarlos levantaría una kekkai tanto tiempo como la necesitaran. Ya que Shippo tendría que entrenar para ser un gran yokai, les incluí la opción de reconocer el peligro real de muerte y el entrenamiento, si lo empezaban.

Pero al saber que no moriría hice algunos cambios, y estos me permitían comunicarme con ellos en sueños. Lamentablemente al estar en un lugar donde se distorsionaba el tiempo no podía hacerlo muy seguido, pero sí algunas noches, que para mí eran entre cada varios meses a cada año, según como me ajustara a su tiempo. La primera noche no se lo querían creer, pero yo les expliqué todo y con el tiempo me creyeron. Yo no podía contarles muchas cosas y les pedí que guardaran el secreto hasta que volviera. Pero ellos me contaban todas sus aventuras, y no podía esperar a verlos y tenerlos entre mis brazos.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola Otra vez. He vuelto.

Tras los exámenes me fui de vacaciones a ver a mi hermana aque vive en Madrid así que no llevé el ordenador.

Traigo nuevos capítulos, además de una pequeña historia anexa.

Aquí continuará la historia básica, en el Sengoku, con Naraku y la Shikon no Tama, en la otra habrá pequeños drabbles de lo que ocurrió entre medias, en su entrenamiento como guerrera y otras misiones,…

Se darán según mi amiga la inspiración se haga presente, así que no seguirán un órden cronológico, pero así no se alargará esta historia hasta el infinito con extras fuera de lugar.

Voy a subir poco, mi abuela está enferma y la estoy cuidando así que actualizaré un par de veces al mes o según pueda sentarme a escribir (si la musa de los fanfics decide echarme una visita).

Gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

Ya son cinco los años que he estado en el templo desde que volvimos del bosque (ver extra), he avanzado mucho en mis estudios, creo que las que peor llevo son idiomas y política; físicamente he mejorado mucho, lo cual es normal con estos entrenamientos dignos de la peor cámara de tortura, todas las noches me acuesto con dolores más allá de lo creíble, según mis maestros ya he superado las capacidades de un humano entrenado, pero un yokai medianamente fuerte puede darme una paliza, me duele todo.

Ahora mismo soy de las pocas estudiantes que permanecen, hace un par de días casi todos se fueron a casa a estar un tiempo con la familia, los guerreros no son constantes, siempre hay, pero van y vienen según sus responsabilidades, aunque muchos viven vidas normales si no están en una misión.

Muchos maestros se han ido por lo que los que permanecemos estamos libres, normalmente formamos grupos de estudio y apoyo, o entrenamos entre nosotros y con guerreros que tienen tiempo libre. Las clases formales se paralizan, por lo que hay más entrenamiento, y paso tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando, no quiero perder el conocimiento que he adquirido, con los idiomas es complicado, tengo varios de mi época y no hay muchos con los que pueda practicar.

Ahora estamos en una de las plazas de entrenamiento, algunos guerreros nos enseñan diversos trucos, presto especial atención a los que emplean las guardianas femeninas, intentando ver si podría usarlos, algunas de las técnicas que usan los hombres o machos se basan más en la fuerza bruta y no termino de manejarlas del todo, así que necesito modelos más cercanos a mí físicamente.

Ahora mismo uno de mis compañeros se enfrenta a una guardiana, le daba consejos para mejorar pero era obvio que no duraría mucho, otro se enfrentaba a una compañera y estaban bastante igualados, yo esperaba a que alguien mordiera el polvo, ya que llegue un poco tarde y no tenía contrincante.

\- Pareces aburrida, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?- dijo una voz.

Pude sentir que era un yokai, su aura me recordaba a la de Ryukotsusei, así que supuse que era un dragón, y uno poderoso.

\- Espero que alguien quede sin contrincante.- sonreí.

Desde que llegué las sonrisas han perdido parte de su fuerza, seguía siendo la misma chica alegre, cariñosa y con temperamento, de siempre, pero había una pequeña nube negra en lo más recóndito de mí misma, llorando por su familia, pero tenía la tenacidad y la decisión de permanecer lo que fuera necesario, y no era de las que se sientan a llorar por la leche derramada, al menos ya no.

\- Entonces me ofrezco para sacarte de ese banco y que ejercites los músculos.

Cuando lo vi supe que era un guardián además de un daiyokai. Tenía la piel oscura con cabello rojo, y ojos grises, era alto y de complexión fuerte, llevaba sólo su hakama, dejando ver un pecho bien trabajado.

\- Claro, ¿armas o mano a mano?

\- A todo o nada.

Ese era un tipo de combate de estilo libre y no se acababa hasta que uno se quedara en una posición en la que no pudiera sobrevivir en una batalla real. Se permitía casi todo, y no había límite de tiempo o espacio.

Él tomó un hacha, y yo escogí una alabarda y guardé unos sai, se habían convertido rápidamente en mis armas favoritas, podía usar una espada y había conseguido tener una puntería perfecta con el arco, pero no eran mi principal elección.

Luchamos por varias horas, pero estaba en clara desventaja en cuanto a fuerza así que cuando menos se lo esperaba apliqué reiki en los sai (la alabarda ya había sido descartada), eso le sorprendió, que era lo que esperaba por lo que le hice un par de cortes profundos, pero ya no podría jugar la carta de la sorpresa, y los dragones eran la especie más resistente a las energías sagradas ya que su piel era dura y estaba llena de tóxicos, veneno y youki condensado.

Finalmente ninguno conservaba armas, ambos sudábamos y yo estaba destrozada, podría usar una explosión de reiki, pero era un riesgo para mí y cualquier yokai o hanyou de la zona. Así que finalmente acabé en el suelo cansada y herida, pero satisfecha con mi rendimiento, aún tenía mucho que mejorar pero estaba más allá de lo que esperaba al llegar, ahora tenía confianza en mí y en mi potencial, había merecido la pena venir.

Me curé con reiki, aunque mis músculos se seguían quejando, él me ofreció la mano para levantarme y la tomé.

Algunos se reunieron para ver la pelea, era algo habitual así que en cuanto acabamos volvieron a sus asuntos, y algunos la comentaron.

\- Me has sorprendido, no esperaba que durarás tanto. Tienes potencial pequeña miko.

\- Gracias, aunque menuda paliza.

\- No muchos han logrado herirme, tengo que mejorar o para cuando termines tu entrenamiento me destrozarás.

\- Exageras, soy Kagome.

\- Ryuta, espero que volvamos a entrenar juntos.

\- Estaré por aquí, así que cuando quieras.

\- ¿Mañana estarás?- preguntó interesado el dragón.

\- Sí, tal vez puedas enseñarme un par de esos movimientos.

\- Claro, todos los que quieras, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

\- Comer está a la orden, necesito energías si volvemos a enfrentarnos.

\- Me parece buena idea, yo también tengo que recuperarme.

Ambos fueron a las cocinas pidieron algo para llevarse, era tarde y no había nadie en el comedor. Se fueron a los jardines a charlar bajo un árbol.

\- Así que tienes dos hijos. Tu pareja y crías deben extrañarte, y tú a ellos.

\- No estoy casada, los adopté hace tiempo cuando era adolescente, pero les extraño tanto y a mi familia y amigos…- Unas lágrimas cayeron sin poder controlarlas.

\- No llores, pequeña, deberías volver ahora a verlos, esta época se dedica a eso.

\- No es posible, cuando llegué aquí ya era adulta y tenía ciertos problemas espirituales, me comprometí a permanecer hasta que acabara el entrenamiento. Por unos tres años humanos, volver sería un riesgo para mi vida.

\- Eso suena horrible, todo un sacrificio.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, no me arrepiento de mi decisión, pero sigue doliendo. Pero basta de hablar de mí, cuéntame cómo es que llegaste aquí.

\- Formo parte de un clan ryu situado al sur de Japón, nunca terminé de sentirme en casa, aunque tenía una familia unida, para los estandartes yokai, y les sigo viendo de vez en cuando. Desde niño era revoltoso, y con tendencias de alfa, así que podemos decir que no era fácil cuidar a una cría yokai, que aunque no era tan fuerte era más dominante que sus padres.- se rio recordando los castigos a los que le sometían sus tíos que eran los únicos que podían con él.

\- Seguro eras el terror de las niñeras.

\- Y que lo digas, cada vez que intentaban traer un ama de cría, acababa chamuscada. Cuando llegué a la edad vinieron a por mí, mis padres no querían, pero al final cedieron, no consideraban buena idea ofender a una casa celestial, además a esa edad ya era considerado lo bastante mayor para tomar decisiones por mí mismo, y la idea de ser más fuerte y poderoso era tentadora en mi joven inmadurez. Ver tantos humanos conmigo fue un golpe de realidad, es menos común que los yokai seamos elegidos, fui muy rebelde los primeros años.

\- Menuda historia. Me gustaría haberte visto de dragoncito haciendo la vida imposible a todos.

\- Era un dragón joven muy apuesto.- casi sonaba ofendido pero por el rojo en su piel parecía avergonzado.

\- Claro que sí, un apuesto y adorable dragoncito joven- reí con ganas ante su expresión, fue una buena tarde, incluso me acompañó a la biblioteca.

* * *

 **POV NORMAL**

Por el resto del bienio se formó una extraña y agradable rutina, entrenaban juntos en la mañana, comían bajo el mismo cerezo charlando y la acompañaba a la biblioteca, a veces la ayudaba con algunos temas, como los yokai, le explicaba a los que conocía y cómo enfrentarlos, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño y el no tener una forma animal. Y le daba consejos sobre ciertas armas que aún no aprendía a manejar.

Cuando acabó la época de visitas, volvió a las clases con energías renovadas, ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, pero se veían casi todos los días, sus amigas le hacía bromas constantemente con respecto a él.

\- Somos amigos, es agradable e inteligente.

\- Además de que es uno de los machos más atractivos que hayan pisado este lugar, incluso teniendo en cuenta que los yokai en forma humana suelen ser atractivos, pero este los supera a todos.- dijo Yuka.

\- Sí, Kagome, no te hagas la inocente, si no le interesaras por qué iba a seguirte como un cachorro enamorado.

\- Hacen de todo juntos, dan paseos a la luz de la luna, te visita cada vez que puede,… incluso he oído que no tendría que dar clase, pero misteriosamente cambió con otro profesor- Shiori bajó la voz como si fuera un secreto.

\- Yo creo que le interesas, tal vez está preparándote para el cortejo- dijo Asagi- Lo vi varias veces, algunos yokai y hanyou cuando se interesan en una humana pasan tiempo con ellas para ver su comportamiento y sentir si se interesan por su olor. Los dragones son más complicados, se emparejan poco porque su pareja debe ser compatible con su veneno para sobrevivir al apereamiento y la marca. Muchos lo intentan varias veces antes de asentarse y pocas humanas lo soportan, una pareja suele poner varios huevos, pero no hay muchas parejas.

La cara de Kagome estaba tan roja que sería la envidia de cualquier tomate, a pesar de su edad con todos los ajetreos de su vida aún era algo inexperta en esos temas, al fin y al cabo entre sus estudios, entrenamientos, batallas y viajes, nunca había tenido tanta cercanía con un hombre de esa forma, Inuyasha y ella nunca llegaron a ser nada, Koga no le interesaba en ese sentido, Miroku era de Sango y un pervertido,…

Como mucho sabía lo que le enseñaron en clases, lo que oía a Miroku, y lo que sus amigas del futuro le contaban, incluso vieron vídeos… vergonzosos por decirlo suavemente.

* * *

Por los siguientes años se conocieron más profundamente, eran grandes amigos, Kagome era cada vez más poderosa como miko y guerrera, avanzaba rápidamente para sorpresa y admiración de muchos, pero mantenía su carácter cariñoso y alegre, aunque si antes enfadada daba miedo ahora daba puro terror.

Por fortuna para los yokai y hanyou del templo ya no explotaba su reiki cuando se enfadaba desde que casi purifica a algunos, pero cuando se enfadaba curiosamente a muchos de los que se encontraban cerca les surgía un compromiso ineludible repentinamente, algo que usaban sus amigas para reírse.

Sólo había un secreto que ella les ocultara, y era su conexión con sus hijos, aunque se sabía de ellos, no le dijo que algunas noches usando su poder compartía sueños con ellos en los que, aunque no daba información que no debiera, les hablaba de su vida y les preguntaba por ellos o simplemente jugaban, en el infinito mundo de los sueños, pero al ser solo un sueño ellos se veían a sí mismos sin los cambios que los años habían hecho en ellos, sino con el aspecto que tenían cuando les dejó y ellos la veían con su uniforme, tal y como la conocieron.

\- Okaasan, te tengo una sorpresa para cuando vuelvas, soy muy fuerte, el Señor Sesshomaru me está entrenando, ya puedo tomar forma de un zorro, aunque poco tiempo.

\- Eso es maravilloso, felicidades, me encantaría verte.- dijo abrazándole.

\- Puedo intentarlo, es muy simpático, es como una voz en mi cabeza, Sesshomaru dice que aún es joven pero en algunos años será como otra persona dentro de mí, y podremos hablar siempre que queramos, pero tengo que tener cuidado para que no se suelte y haga lo que quiera.

\- Me han contado que los yokai interiores son muy instintivos y algo salvajes, son la forma natural y siguen las leyes naturales como proteger a la manada y atacar a los que les amenazan y pueden dar problemas los primeros años.

\- Una vez un yokai se acercó mucho a Rin, Shippo le saltó encima y gruñía mucho, sus ojos eran naranjas, pero a Rin no le hacía daño. Cuando el Señor Sesshomaru se enfada mucho sus ojos son rojos.

\- ¿Un yokai te atacó?- preguntó preocupada.

\- No, era la mascota de un invitado y se soltó, sólo quería jugar pero Rin se asustó.- dijo la niña.

\- Es como Kirara pero grande y con pelo largo en el cuello y la cola era delgada tenía pelo en la punta, la Lady dijo que era un… Seki.

\- ¿No será un raion (león) que se llama Seki?

\- Sí. Era grande y con dientes, corría mucho, y su lengua hacía cosquillas, y era grande como la cabeza de esta Rin.

\- Veo que se te está pegando esa costumbre de Sesshomaru.

Los niños rieron. Y jugaron por mucho rato.


	19. Chapter 19

**PASADOS LOS 3 AÑOS POV NARRADORA**

Durante los tres años desde la partida de Kagome muchas cosas cambiaron, Inuyasha recientemente había sido formalmente reconocido como segundo hijo de Inu no Taisho por su hermano Sesshomaru, el Lord del Oeste.

Tras el sello de la perla, Naraku desapareció por completo por lo que muchos yokai salieron de sus escondites creando el caos, uno se alzó y reunió un ejército con la intención de derrocar a los lores, Inuyasha combatió junto a su hermano demostrando ser un digno miembro de la raza de los inu.

La madre del Lord Sesshomaru, Irasue, la actual Lady del Oeste, para sorpresa de muchos no puso ninguna objeción a que el hijo bastardo de su compañero formara parte de la vida en la corte. Eso sí, le exigió que aprendiera la correcta etiqueta que se esperaba de un Inu de su linaje, lo cual fue para el híbrido la peor parte, ya que como es bien sabido carecía de modales por completo.

Por fortuna el adiestramiento iniciado por Kagome y que tanto Sango, quién era consciente y cómplice del mismo, como Kikyo continuaron, fue de gran ayuda para los pobres yokais que tenían la labor de asegurarse de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez que creara problemas en la corte y con la manada.

Para Shippo y Rin fueron unos años duros, pero que supieron sobrellevar gracias a sus amigos, a Sesshomaru al que incluso Shippo llegó a ver como una figura paterna, y a los sueños que compartían con la que era su madre como un secreto para todos. Shippo se había empezado a entrenar como guerrero y como kitsune, gracias a uno de los guerreros cercanos al Lord, que era un kitsune muy habilidoso, y a un antiguo amigo del mismo que de vez en cuando pasaba por el castillo del Lord.

Pues Sesshomaru, a pesar de ser un Lord y tener que pasar temporadas cumpliendo con las labores propias del cargo, no era un yokai que soportase estar encerrado y atado a una vida cómoda y tranquila, por lo que seguía con sus viajes por Japón, aunque volvía más a menudo para ver a los cachorros a su cuidado, que vivían para su seguridad en el palacio con la manada.

Los primeros meses fue complicado ya que por años ningún niño había pisado las habitaciones dedicadas a la vivienda del Lord, pero esos dos pequeños cachorros supieron dar vida de nuevo al lugar. Y con sus pequeñas travesuras alegrar el lugar, incluso vieron un lado diferente del que consideraban su señor, uno más cálido y cercano, al menos con los cachorros que acogió.

A pesar de contar con una estructura similar a los palacios feudales de la época el Palacio de la Luna del Oeste era más simple, para la recepción de invitados, ajenos a los secretos de la manada, contaba con una inmensa sala de reuniones, despachos, comedor, cocinas, arena de entrenamiento y habitaciones. Era de piedra, resistente y bañada por siglos de youki, lo que le proferían fuerza e intimidad.

Era cuidada, pero no era un hogar, la manada vivía en las tierras tras este, en la protección de una cadena montañosa rocosa y elevada, llena de cuevas, toscas por fuera, pero grandes y con todo tipo de comodidades, como un reino de ensueño bajo las paredes, lo bastante espacioso para que pudieran tomar su verdadera forma, aunque solían tomar la humana por comodidad. Con jardines interiores y exteriores ocultos a ojos indiscretos… entre las colinas

Al ser en su esencia seres sociales que vivían por la manada, era un lugar abierto, desarrollado, los únicos lugares a los que no se podía acceder libremente eran a las habitaciones personales de las diferentes familias, y las del sus líderes, excepto para los encargados de su limpieza. Diferentes hechizos y poderes ocultaban las entradas, especialmente las diseñadas para permitir el paso en sus verdaderas formas, especialmente de los inu.

El tamaño de los inu yokais era variable, según su edad y poder, pues a pesar de que hasta un cachorro pequeño era del tamaño de un humano adulto, sólo los más poderosos llegaban a ser tan grandes y poderosos como lo había sido Inu no Taisho, más conocido en la manada como el Antiguo Señor Toga, la Lady Irasue y el Lord Sesshomaru.

La familia de Kagome, por otro lado, se mantenía en contacto a través de Inuyasha y Takeshi, quienes se encargaban de llevar información y regalos de un lado a otro del pozo. Siguieron con sus vidas, como si Kagome fuera a volver en cualquier momento extrañándola, a ella y a Sota, quien se había marchado con su tía al templo del agua para entrenar en sus propios poderes y obligaciones, pero a diferencia de Kagome que no podía salir por las corrientes del tiempo, él volvía frecuentemente a visitar a su familia.

* * *

 **TEMPLO DEL TIEMPO PASADOS LOS 15 AÑOS POV NARRADORA**

 **SALA DE ADIVINACIÓN. APOSENTOS DEL ORÁCULO**

En una amplia sala en lo alto del Templo del Oráculo, se encontraba una mujer meditando.

\- ¿Me mandó llamar señorita Nozomi?

\- Así es Kagome, pasa. Te quería comentar algunas cosas ahora que pasaron tus quince años de entrenamiento.

Kagome asintió, y se sentó frente a su maestra, donde ésta le señalaba.

\- Tú viniste a este templo por una razón, estudiar y prepararte para recuperar tu alma y separarte definitivamente de la voluntad de la perla. Pero en estos años te hemos mostrado quiénes somos y lo que hacemos ganándote un lugar como Guardiana del Templo del Tiempo. Como miko guardiana de este lugar, te serán concedidas ciertos dones, pero también obligaciones, entre ellas proteger este lugar sagrado y mantener el equilibrio en la corriente del tiempo.

\+ Hace siglos en el mundo hubo una gran guerra entre los yokai, esta estuvo a punto de romper el delicado equilibrio de la vida en Japón. En esa guerra las cinco razas se aliaron con un grupo de yokai por el bien del futuro, pero a diferencia de las demás casas cuya colaboración fue puntual, nosotras seguimos luchando, por lo que de cada generación un pequeño grupo es enviado al combate. Tú has sido elegida para esta importante labor, de la que depende la estabilidad del flujo del tiempo.

\+ Te enviaremos a uno de los puntos temporales donde hacemos el cambio de tropas, ya que a diferencia de la mayoría de yokai, tenemos unas vidas cortas, por lo que es necesario renovarnos.

\- Señorita, entiendo la importancia de ello, pero ¿no estaría limitada en mis acciones al tener que mantener los hechos tal como fueron?

\- En absoluto puedes luchar libremente, ya que tu formarás parte de ese hecho histórico no te hemos dado grandes detalles del mismo, y los conocimientos técnicos e históricos te serán sellados para no coartar tu libertad de acción.

\- ¿Podría ver a mi familia antes de partir a la batalla?

\- Realmente no puede ser por ciertas circunstancias, además no creas que no sé qué te has mantenido en contacto, rebasando las barreras del tiempo y varias de nuestras normas. A diferencia de ti, tus amigas más cercanas volverán temporalmente a ver a sus familias puedes pedirles que manden un mensaje en tu nombre. En su tiempo sólo estarás algunos meses fuera ya que tu poder como guardiana te permitirá viajar en el tiempo, hasta la época en la que se encuentran tus amigos.

\+ Tu esperanza de vida se ha ampliado y vivir en otras épocas ralentiza el envejecimiento por lo que puedes estar tranquila, volverás siendo lo suficientemente joven para conocer a tus nietos si sobrevives a la guerra. De momento eso es todo, serás llamada a reunirte con los demás elegidos para el combate en los próximos días.

Kagome asintió y se retiró con una reverencia. Salió del templo, para ir a reunirse con sus amigas, en los últimos años Shiori, Asagi, Sora, Yuka y ella formaron un fuerte lazo de amistad y camaradería, a pesar de las diferencias de edad, lo que además permitió que con el tiempo los demás perdieran el miedo y se acercaran a las hanyous abriéndoles al mundo. Tenía más amigos, por supuesto, la personalidad dulce de Kagome se ganaba rápidamente incluso al más reticente, pero ellas eran especiales. Eran las más cercanas y las que la apoyaron en su peor momento, de no ser por ellas, tal vez no habría salido a delante por sí misma.

Incluso a pesar de que ella permaneció más tiempo en el templo y por ello pudo avanzar más rápidamente en sus estudios, mientras ellas sí volvían habitualmente a sus casas para ver a sus familias, lo que las mantenía en clases separadas, Kagome había acabado, pero ellas tendrían que permanecer algunos años más.

Se encontró con ellas y les contó la conversación completa con Nozomi.

\- Entonces ya tienes tu primera misión, que emocionante- dijo Sora.

\- Patearás muchos culos- dijo Asagi con emoción.

\- Tienes que tener cuidado será peligroso, y podrías tardar mucho en volver.- dijo Shiori

\- Lo sé, por eso me gustaría pedirles que buscaran a los chicos y les avisen. Solo tendrán que encontrar a Inuyasha y los demás y decirles que aunque acabé mi entrenamiento formal me solicitaron realizar una misión urgente, por lo que no podré volver en un par de meses más. Y que les extraño mucho, para ellos sólo han pasado tres años, pero a mí me parecen una eternidad, que no me olvido de ellos, y que volveré. Si ven a Shippo y Rin especialmente que les quiero mucho y que haré lo posible para estar en contacto.

\- Claro, también iré a ver a los hermanos de Asagi, y ella a okaasan.- dijo Shiori.

\- Vamos a mantener el contacto, y cuando acabes tu misión, mándanos un mensaje queremos enterarnos de todo. –añadió Asagi.

\- Y a nosotras también, no nos olvides.- dijo Sora.

\- Ni se te ocurra meterte en líos porque iré a por ti y te daré una paliza si no vienes entera.- Yuka estaba preocupada.

\- Gracias chicas, son las mejores.- sonrió Kagome más animada- Prepararé unas cartas para que se las den a los chicos de mi parte. Miroku es el más sensato, así que dénselas a él para que las administre. Para mis pequeños haré unas especiales, si pueden dénselas en persona, no quiero que Inuyasha meta las narices.


	20. Chapter 20

Por los siguientes días Kagome se preparó para su misión. La armadura, las armas,… estaba algo nerviosa, no podría su reiki para no purificar a sus aliados, ya que la mayoría serían yokai. A diferencia de Kikyo, aunque fuera una excelente arquera no era su arma de elección, prefería una katana cualquier día, aunque a diferencia de Inuyasha o Sesshomaru no tenía ninguna con poder propio, sino que la usaba como conductor. Aunque sus mejores aramas eran la alabarda y los sais.

Se encontraba estudiando en su cuarto cuando Kamiko sensei llamó a su puerta.

\- Buenas tardes Kagome, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Por supuesto, por favor, pase y póngase cómoda.

\- La verdad es que estoy aquí por un asunto muy serio. Me refiero a tu misión y tu alma. Siendo honesta eres una de las mikos más poderosas que he conocido, pero con el alma en tu estado no puedes desarrollar todo tu potencial y esto podría ser fatal para ti. He solicitado que se te permita regresar a tu época para realizar el ritual. Se te ha concedido, pero sólo podrás tener contacto con la otra miko, y volver inmediatamente.

\- Entiendo lo que dice y le agradezco que haya tenido en consideración mi situación. Debo confesar que me hubiera gustado ver a mi familia y amigos aunque fuera unos instantes, pero comprendo que no sea posible.

Así que Kagome iría, y de alguna forma atraería a Kikyo, las demás la acompañarían por si era necesaria una distracción, además Shiori y Asagi querían ver a Inuyasha.

Cuando llegaron al Sengoku estaba cerca de anochecer, así que Kagome extendió sus sentidos. Los localizó bastante desperdigados, los pequeños estaban al oeste, pero por la energía de sus colgantes supo que estaban seguros, aunque tendría unas palabras con Sesshomaru ya que él estaba lejos, ¿a eso le llama cuidar de ellos? Él estaba con Jaken algo más al norte, curiosamente cerca de los chicos. Por lo que las cinco se dirigieron allí.

Utilizó a los shinidamachu, para avisarla de que necesitaba que se alejara del grupo. Ésta lo hizo y cuando se internó en el bosque fue rodeada por cinco siluetas completamente vestidas con algún tipo de armadura negra que las cubría completamente. Todas con cabellos largos de diferentes colores algunos obviamente no humanos, que salían por el extremo superior de sus cascos.

Pensó que había sido dirigida a una trampa, pero le extrañaba no sentir ninguna presencia, era como si no hubiera nadie más que ella allí.

\- Cuanto tiempo Kikyo, me alegro de verte.- Dijo una de las sombras, con una voz que le parecía conocer.

Las figuras se retiraron los cascos y pudo reconocer a la mujer frente a ella. Era Kagome, más alta, con el rostro más maduro y una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Es un placer volver a verla señorita Kikyo- dijo una muchacha de pelo azulado que la miko de barro tardó en reconocer.

\- ¡¿Kagome?! ¡¿Asagi?!- la miko parecía estar en shock- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Todas fuimos elegidas para ir al Templo del Tiempo, aunque sólo Kagome ha finalizado su entrenamiento, nosotras aún somos estudiantes.- dijo Asagi con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Entonces, volverás y arreglarás nuestras almas.

\- ¡Ojalá! No se me permite regresar, como guardiana tengo que cumplir una misión, y estaré ausente durante unos meses más. Pero sí he venido a recuperar nuestras almas. –Dijo con calma antes de bajar un poco la cabeza, apenada- Por desgracia tengo órdenes de no acercarme al grupo hasta que vuelva. ¿Cómo ha estado todo? ¿Y mis pequeños? ¿Sabes algo de mi familia?-

Kikyo le contó todo lo que había pasado, la desaparición de Naraku, la guerra y que ahora Inuyasha era reconocido como hijo de Inu no Taisho, incluso estaba aprendiendo modales aunque se resistía. Kagome se rio tanto cuando lo supo, pero no le pudo contar mucho, sólo le dijo que entrenó duramente y conservó las fotos para que le dieran fuerza para aguantar en los momentos más duros.

\- Es el momento, necesito que te tumbes junto a mí, existe la posibilidad de que sea duro y doloroso, por lo que es mejor estar así para no caer y alterar el proceso. No sé cuánto tardaremos, así que las chicas mantendrán a los demás alejados. Intenta no resistirte por mucho que duela, o que tu alma se altere, está acostumbrada a este estado y se resistirá.

Kikyo asintió y siguió las dos se acostaron en el suelo.

\- ¿Preparada?- dijo Kagome.

\- Sí.

Kagome elevó su energía y las cubrió a ambas, primero habría que retirar el sello, y crear una barrera entre ellas para evitar que las almas se fusionen o dañen. Kagome procedió con cuidado, era sólo el primer paso, pero no por ello era fácil. Expulsó las almas que Kikyo había asimilado, lo cual la debilitó y tuvo que poner toda su fuerza para evitar retenerlas. Entonces empezó el proceso de localización y trasplante, un espacio no podía estar vacío mucho tiempo sin que el alma lo usara para salir del cuerpo, por lo que tuvo que proceder con cuidado, precisión y rapidez, seleccionando los pedazos que movería y dónde los colocaría.

Fue un proceso largo y doloroso, por horas se mantuvieron en ello, tanto que el grupo que se encontraba acampando había iniciado una búsqueda de la miko, pero ni los sentidos hanyou o yokai podían encontrarlas. Las chicas conscientes de la delicadeza del proceso, mantuvieron sus energías juntas, Shiori creó una barrera que evitaría que los sonidos u olores salieran, mientras las demás crearon un rastro falso, que los entretendría temporalmente.

Varias horas después, la parte final del proceso era desligarse por completo, pero era tan difícil y las almas estaban tan inquietas que ambas mikos empezaron a desprender una luz tan potente que destruyó desde dentro la barrera. La hanyou tuvo que alejarse por la fuerte onda de energía purificadora que podría acabar con ella.

Como una ola esta se expandió alejando a todos los yokai de la zona. El grupo que buscaba a la miko, sintió la explosión, lejos de su posición, pero lo bastante fuerte para que los yokai más débiles se desmayaran, es decir, Jaken, Kirara y Ah-Un; Inuyasha pudo sentir como su lado demoníaco era apresado, convirtiéndolo en humano y Sesshomaru, sintió un dolor muy fuerte que pudo disimular con dificultad. Y eso que estaban lejos del punto de inicio.

Las amigas humanas de Kagome dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron directamente al centro de la explosión, pero incluso para ellas era algo incómodo pasar, pero lo lograron y localizaron a Shiori, quien había logrado escapar gracias a una kekkai, y a unas alas que le habían salido misteriosamente alejándola del lugar, aunque destrozando su armadura de entrenamiento por la espalda.

Cuando la energía se recogió sobre su origen, y el susto había pasado las cuatro chicas se reunieron. La energía residual apenas era soportable para las hanyou, por lo que fueron las humanas las que se acercaron. Encontraron a ambas mujeres en el suelo, pero estaban inconscientes. Así que decidieron esperar a que alguna despertara sin saber si era parte del ritual o no, pasaron varios minutos, hasta que sintieron cuatro presencias, tres humanas y una yokai muy poderosa, por lo que decidieron tomar a ambas muchachas hasta sus compañeras.

Shiori levantó una barrera para protegerlas. Ya había salido el sol cuando Kagome despertó.

\- Espero que hayan tomado la matrícula de ese tanque. Por Kami, ni en los entrenamientos me he sentido tan mal, me duele todo.- la muchacha se sentó con dificultad.

\- ¡Kagome!- gritaron todas.

\- Más bajo, -dijo tapándose los oídos- ¡ay! mi cabeza.

\- Nos tenías muy preocupadas- dijo Sora llorando.

\- Lo siento chicas, no sé lo que pasó.- miró a Kikyo y usando una pequeña cantidad de reiki la inspeccionó

El dolor se le fue al instante en que se percató de algo extraño en la miko.

\- ¿Cómo diablos ha pasado esto?- gritó anonadada.

Volvió a inspeccionarla, pero no era un error. Kikyo estaba viva, como en viva viva. Con piel, huesos, órganos, músculos, sangre y todo el paquete.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay un problema con la señorita Kikyo?- preguntó Asagi preocupada.

\- ¿Pasó algo en el ritual? ¿Sus almas están bien?- dijo Yuka.

\- ¿Quién piensa en almas en un momento así? Kikyo está viva, con un cuerpo de verdad, pulso, pulmones, intestino, riñones… todo funciona. Hace unas horas tenía un cuerpo de barro, huesos y ceniza, y ahora es humana otra vez ¿Qué, por todo lo que es sagrado, ha pasado aquí?

\- Cálmate Kagome. Cuando estabas con el ritual una luz muy potente salió de ustedes. Casi nos purificas, rompiste la barrera que puse y tuve que escapar- trató de explicar Shiori.

\- Entonces ¿casi las purifico?- dijo apenada y sintiéndose culpable.

\- Yuka y yo tuvimos que ir a buscarte porque cuando el pulso acabó, el terreno estaba tan lleno de energía sagrada que les era imposible pasar. Alguien se cercaba y las sacamos de allí. No sólo eso, parece que Shiori aprendió un nuevo truco.

Todas la miraron y ella tímidamente mostró su espalda, con unas impresionantes alas plateadas. Eran similares a las que tenía su abuelo, pero hermosas y brillantes.

\- Estaba tan asustada que intenté escapar y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el aire con una kekkai a mí alrededor. Aunque entonces caí, no sabía cómo usarlas y me asusté.

\- Tal vez debas volver al templo y preguntar qué es lo que pasó. Pero primero llevad a la miko con sus amigos, ya que ya las conocen. Nosotras te llevamos, y luego vamos a casa. Ha sido una noche larga y sólo quiero dormir. – Dijo Sora tan práctica como siempre, y tenía razón, ella no podía verlos y tenía que averiguar qué había pasado.

Al final las chicas la llevarían ya que no tenía fuerzas para ir sola, y cuando supieran algo avisarían a las demás. Mientras ellas se reunían con sus viejos amigos. Y así los grupos se separaron.

En cuanto Kagome se fue, Asagi cargó a Kikyo y buscaron al grupo, el problema es que no sentían a Inuyasha por ningún lado, por lo que buscaron las presencias de los humanos, aunque eran más débiles y difíciles de localizar lo consiguieron y partieron. Después de algún tiempo sintieron un youki muy potente acercarse por lo que levantaron la kekkai, ya que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarle. Pero en cuanto reconocieron a Sango y Miroku, se acercaron.

\- Señorita Sango, monje Miroku. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Saludó Shiori.

Todos los presentes se giraron y vieron a las muchachas cargando a Kikyo.

\- Kikyo- gritó una voz y un muchacho moreno vestido de rojo se acercó a ellas.- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- ¿Hermano Inuyasha?- gritó sorprendida Asagi, Shiori no pudo siquiera emitir un sonido.- No me digas que estás en tus días.

\- La verdad chicas es que no lo es. –Aclaró el monje- Buscábamos a la señorita Kikyo cuando una explosión de energía sagrada lo alcanzó y lo dejó así. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde la encontraron?

\- Nosotras vinimos con Kagome- dijo Shiori- Ella fue la que emitió el pulso durante el ritual para recuperar sus almas.

\- ¿Kagome está aquí?- grito Sango emocionada por ver a su hermanita de nuevo.

\- No, cuando se percató de que algo había pasado con el ritual volvió para investigarlo, cuando sepa lo que ocurrió unas amigas vendrán a decírnoslo- aclaró Asagi.

\- ¿Y Kikyo? ¿Despertará?- preguntó un preocupado Inuyasha.

\- Eso creemos, por el momento lo mejor será buscar un lugar para que descanse.


	21. Chapter 21

Un cambio en el olor se la zona atrajo la atención del yokai que se encontraba algo más alejado, buscando el origen de la explosión, pero sin poder capturar ningún olor que aclarara sus dudas. Fue con su manada a ver lo que pasaba y encontró a dos hanyou sin olor hablando con el grupo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, pero en cuanto sus sentidos captaron su alrededor no pudo sentir el pestilente olor de la mujer de su medio hermano, en su lugar habían restos de barro pero con un olor humano que antes era apenas un rescoldo entre los más fuertes de cenizas y huesos -¿Qué le pasó a tu mujer? ¿Por qué huele como un humano vivo?

\- Eso no podemos explicarlo del todo Lord Sesshomaru, sólo sabemos que es un resultado no esperado del ritual para restaurar sus almas a su estado natural- dijo Shiori con algo de miedo en su voz.- La miko Kikyo se encuentra inconsciente, por lo que aconsejaría llevarla a algún lugar para que descansara.

\- Iremos al palacio. ¿El mononoke ha despertado?-

\- No, Kirara sigue inconsciente, un aura tan pura es demasiado fuerte para ella.

El Lord concentró su aura y la dirigió a la neko, contrastando así los restos del poder residual de Kagome, despertándola. Se dirigió entonces a los otros dos repitiendo el proceso.

\- Volvemos.- dijo simplemente.

Inuyasha cargó a Kikyo y la montó en Ah-Un, invitaron a Asagi y Shiori ya que éste podía soportar más peso que Kirara, quien llevaba a Sango y Miroku.

Cuando llegaron, rápidamente aparecieron los sirvientes a los que se les ordenó prepararan los aposentos de Inuyasha y Kikyo y llamaran a un sanador. Las muchachas quedaron impresionadas por el lugar, pues era muy diferente al templo y estaba cargado de un youki mucho mayor y más antiguo del que estaban acostumbradas.

Les fueron asignados unos cuartos de invitados vigilados para que se asearan, y descansaran hasta que el Lord les llamara para que dieran explicaciones, estaban frente a las cuevas, pero el conjuro de protección les impediría recordar cómo llegaron o cómo salir.

Tras un par de horas fueron llamadas al despacho de Sesshomaru, ambas llevaban las yukatas que les dieron en el templo, y que guardaban en una talega especial que permitía almacenar gran cantidad de cosas sin pesar apenas. Las ropas que usaban antes les habían dejado de servir. La que tuvo más problemas fue Shiori ya que sus nuevas alas le dificultaban el vestirse.

Fueron llevadas al despacho, esperaron a que fueran presentadas y les permitieran el paso.

\- Es un honor que nos reciba, Lord Sesshomaru.- dijeron ambas con una reverencia y mirando al suelo, haciendo honor a las clases de modales y etiqueta que recibían. Se mantuvieron de pie hasta que este asintió y con un sonido les permitió sentarse, ambas mantuvieron su mirada en él pero más baja que la suya.

Todos se sorprendieron de que dos muchachas con vidas tan humildes supieran el adecuado protocolo de una corte yokai, algo a lo que ellos todavía no terminaban de acostumbrarse. Ahí se encontraban todos los del grupo incluso los niños, excepto Kikyo que estaba descansando.

\- Desde el primer momento han sabido de este Sesshomaru, pero el monje y la taijiya dicen que no tienen contacto con ningún yokai.- Muchos podían pensar que era una pregunta, pero era una afirmación, y no osarían hablar hasta que se les diera pie, sabían por Kagome que era un yokai al que era mejor no enfadar, ya que no dudaría en matarlas.- Explicaos.

\- Como aprendices del Templo del Tiempo estamos siendo instruidas en varios aspectos, conocer quiénes son los yokai más poderosos de nuestra historia y nuestro tiempo es uno de ellos.- dijo Asagi, sabía que este yokai era como Akio sensei, no le gustaban las escusas ni la palabrería innecesaria, lo mejor era dar respuestas directas.

\- Parece ser que también se les instruye en la correcta etiqueta yokai.- Ninguna dijo nada, que otra vez era una afirmación.- Contad lo que pasó esta noche y cuál es el motivo de la condición de la mujer.

\- Nosotras y otras dos aprendices acompañamos a Kagome desde el templo para ayudarla con el ritual, se nos había advertido que ella no podía tener contacto con nadie además de la señorita Kikyo, y una vez recuperada su alma debía volver inmediatamente.- empezó Shiori.

\- Desconocemos los detalles del ritual ya que ninguna es miko, pero nos pidió mantenerles a ustedes al margen, ya que si no sería severamente castigada por desobediencia. Kagome se encargó de atraerla y separarla del grupo, entonces tras saludarnos y charlar un poco empezó la curación.- continuó Asagi.

\- Todo se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que el poder espiritual de ambas se elevó de forma que destruyó la barrera y me obligó a huir. Una vez acabó la explosión nuestras compañeras, que son humanas, se acercaron ya que para nosotras era imposible.

\- Las trajeron a ambas y nos ocultamos ya que sentimos un youki muy poderoso en la zona, el cual ahora podemos decir era el suyo. Cuando Kagome despertó revisó a la señorita Kikyo y nos pidió que la trajéramos con el grupo y ella averiguaría que sucedió, una vez lo haga nuestras compañeras vendrán a donde estemos para informarnos.

\- ¿Por qué okaasan no puede venir?- preguntó Rin, a la que reconocieron por la foto de Kagome, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shiori miró al yokai para que le permitiera acercarse a los pequeños. Cuando asintió se acercó y agachó frente a ellos para que las caras estuvieran al mismo nivel.

\- Durante los últimos años ella permaneció en el templo constantemente, era una condición que aceptó, lo cual no es algo habitual ya que cuanto más tiempo se esté allí más lento éste avanza, todas nosotras hemos salido periódicamente para ver a nuestras familias, por ello a pesar de empezar a la vez, ella finalizó mucho antes que nosotras. Ella permaneció quince años estudiando y entrenando para poder volver.

\+ Y no paraba de hablar de sus pequeños y las ganas que tenía de verles. Tenía una imagen en la mesa y la miraba constantemente para sacar fuerzas. Pero quince años es poco tiempo para acabar el entrenamiento. Ella era especial, aprendía con rapidez y su poder crecía constantemente, por ello fue nombrada Guardiana en tan poco tiempo. Pero con eso vienen muchas responsabilidades, por lo que cuando le es encomendada una misión para mantener el equilibrio del tiempo tiene la obligación de ir.

\+ Ella solicitó pasar un tiempo aquí o al menos poder visitarles y avisarles de que tendría que irse por un tiempo. Pero no se le permitió tener contacto con nadie ajeno al templo además de Kikyo, ya que según la señorita Nozomi, hizo trampas y se mantuvo en contacto con alguno de ustedes durante estos años, al hacerlo sin su consentimiento aunque no hay normas contra ello no se lo tomaron nada bien- completó Shiori.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No hemos sabido nada de Kagome desde que se fue.- Sango se levantó de su asiento.

\- Eso no es lo que ella dice, dijo que encontró una forma, pero que era un secreto ya que si se enteraban se podría meter en un lío y tenía razón.- añadió Asagi.

Shiori volvió a su asiento mientras su compañera hablaba.

\- Creo que sé con quienes se ha estado comunicando. –Dijo Sesshomaru- Los dos que más tranquilos han estado estos tres años, a pesar de que los primeros días los pasaban llorando.

Todos miraron a los pequeños, quienes se miraron entre ellos culpables.

\- Okaasan nos dijo que nadie podía saberlo, que si el Oráculo se enteraba no se lo permitiría más- dijo Shippo.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser? nunca sentí su olor cerca de ellos.- dijo Inuyasha.

\- Okaasan a veces viene mientras dormimos, en nuestros sueños – confesó Rin.

El silencio se hizo por varios segundos. Hasta que Asagi decidió romperlo.

\- Si me permite, Kagome dejó a nuestro cargo unas cartas para ustedes y su familia, ya que sabía que no podría dárselas en persona.-sacó varios sobres de su yukata.- Esta es para el hermano Inuyasha y su grupo, -se la dio al monje- Esta para su familia –se la dio a Inuyasha, y cuando este intentó abrirla le dio una descarga- dijo que tomó medidas para que no la leyera antes que su familia. Y las últimas para sus hijos –le dio un sobre a cada uno- pero pidió que las abrieran en privado ya que formaban parte de la sorpresa. No entendí pero dijo que ustedes sí

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Hay algo más que podáis decir?- preguntó Sesshomaru.

\- No hasta que vengan nuestras amigas.- dijo Shiori

\- ¿Y sobre el aspecto de Inuyasha?

\- No puedo afirmar nada, pero sospecho que el exceso de reiki en su cuerpo ha suprimido temporalmente su sangre yokai. En ese caso, ser expuesto a cantidades moderadas de youki por un tiempo la despertará.

\- ¿Y por qué no les ha afectado?

\- Por nuestro entrenamiento.- simplemente dijo dando a entender de forma discreta y educada que no ampliaría la respuesta.

Habiendo obviamente acabado el interrogatorio, Sesshomaru permitió que todos se retiraran a sus habitaciones. Inuyasha se fue al cuarto con Kikyo, y Shiori, Asagi, Sango y Miroku a sus cuartos a dormir. Rin y Shippo corrieron a su cuarto para abrir sus cartas.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta se sentaron en el suelo. Se miraron y sin intercambiar palabra las abrieron a la vez. En el sobre no había nada, al principio se apenaron, hasta que vieron que los sobres se volvían rosas y se escurrían entre sus dedos. Era el reiki de Kagome, que serpenteó por sus brazos y se transmitió a sus colgantes. Los sacaron de debajo de sus ropas y vieron cómo se abrieron, saliendo de ellos unas energías que se unieron formando una figura de mujer.

Tenía unas ropas que no reconocieron, pero realmente era la ropa de diario que usaba en el templo. La figura era la que Kagome tenía en la actualidad, era más madura, con el cuerpo ya no de una adolescente, sino de una mujer, pero conservaba sus rasgos amables y su sonrisa.

\- Hola mis bebés. No saben cómo les he extrañado. -La figura se agachó y les abrazó.- Me gustaría tanto poder verles, realmente les he echado tanto de menos. No paro de mirar la foto que tengo de nosotros, cada mañana la miro rezando porque estén bien, y le doy un beso esperando que sepan que los quiero y haré lo que sea para volver.

\+ Por desgracia me han encomendado una misión y no puede esperar, de no ser porque necesito los fragmentos de mi alma ni siquiera me dejarían pasar por allí. Pero me alegro de poder dejar al menos este mensaje. Sepan que les quiero y estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. Por desgracia la misión será en otra época y sé si podré seguir estando en sueños con ustedes, aunque lo intentaré. Cuídense mucho y recuerden que son lo primero para mí, y que ésta no es la única sorpresa que dejo, algunas las descubrirán con el tiempo.- el espectro les dio un beso a cada uno antes de volver a sus colgantes.

Los hermanos se abrazaron contentos de haber visto y abrazado a su madre aunque no fuera real. Sin saber que tras la puerta un yokai había escuchado todo, con manifiesta sorpresa de lo que era capaz de hacer la miko. No le permitían ver a los cachorros como castigo por incumplir sus normas para comunicarse con ellos y lo primero que hace es mandarles un mensaje.

No la entendía en absoluto, aunque la parte más interna de él, Yako, se enterneció pensando que era una gran madre. Él ignoró ese extraño arrebato, no era la primera vez que él o su lado interior, más elemental y salvaje pensaba en la miko de esa manera, pero como todas las veces lo ignoraba, y fingía que se debía a simple curiosidad por ser de otra época que desconocía.


	22. Chapter 22

Horas más tarde dos figuras negras se acercaron al palacio.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Gritamos hasta que abran?

\- No creo Yuka, capaz y nos toman por atacantes. Mejor buscamos una puerta.- Rodearon un muro hasta encontrar dos gigantes estatuas caninas franqueando una inmensa puerta.

\- Somos Sora y Yuka. Venimos en nombre de la Guardiana del Tiempo Kagome, para darle un mensaje al señor Inuyasha. –dijeron con la voz alzada a las figuras sobre la puerta que parecían a apunto de atacar- Las señoritas Shiori y Asagi pueden confirmarlo.

\- Esperen.

Por varios minutos esperaron, hasta que finalmente se abrieron las puertas y algunos guardias yokai las hicieron pasar para encontrar a sus amigas.

\- Menos mal, una cara amiga.- dijo Yuka.

\- ¿Cómo están? ¿Costó mucho encontrarnos?- preguntó Shiori.

\- Chicas los saludos para luego ¿saben algo del estado de la señorita Kikyo?- preguntó Asagi preocupada, ya que apreciaba mucho a la miko inconsciente y a su amigo ahora humano.

\- Sí, Kagome preguntó a la señorita Nozomi y Kamiko sensei. ¿Dónde está?- dijo Sora.

\- Vengan.

Las hanyou guiaron a sus amigas a los aposentos de Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Tocaron, pero sólo recibieron unos gruñidos emitidos por una voz humana y unas palabras poco amables.

\- Maldita sea ¿quién es?

\- Hermano, somos nosotras.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y se encontró a las cuatro mujeres.

\- ¿Este es Inuyasha? En la imagen tenía orejas y pelo plateado.- pensó en voz alta Yuka.

\- No fastidies niña.- gruñó el aludido- ¿Ya saben que le pasa a Kikyo?

\- Así es Kagome preguntó e investigó, pero tardó un poco ya que es algo único lo que ha pasado- dijo Sora- Su alma, mente y cuerpo se están reajustando a todos los cambios. Kagome preparó esto para ayudarla con el proceso.- sacó un gran frasco.- Facilitará la adaptación y asegurará que todo se dé correctamente.

Inuyasha trató de arrebatárselo, pero no lo permitieron.

\- Hay que hacerlo según las instrucciones de Kagome para que hagan efecto apropiadamente. Si nos deja lo haremos enseguida.- le miraron con obvias intenciones de que se apartara, pero él no pensaba dejarla sola con unas desconocidas.

\- Nosotras respondemos por ellas, son amigas nuestras y de Kagome. No te preocupes cuidarán de ella.

Inuyasha refunfuñó, pero finalmente las dejaron hacer. Pidieron un recipiente de agua, una vara y paños. También ropas para cambiarse. Primero la lavaron con la ayuda de las sirvientas del palacio, ya que tenían que deshacerse de los restos de barro de su anterior cuerpo. La colocaron sobre un futón nuevo y se colocaron las ropas, ataron los cabellos y se pusieron unos guantes. Las yokai salieron nada abrir el frasco y las chicas pusieron una cara de asco. Se colocaron una pinza en la nariz y con la vara vaciaron el frasco en el agua, lo cual suavizó su olor, pero no mucho.

Incluso Shiori y Asagi desde el otro lado de la puerta tuvieron que aguantar la respiración para evitar vomitar, cayeron al suelo unos instantes. Esa cosa olía peor que nada que hubieran experimentado, tanto que varios yokai tuvieron que alejarse de las habitaciones por la peste. El propio Sesshomaru que se encontraba en su despacho tuvo que ir a averiguar qué pasaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- como un inu, su sentido del olfato era uno de los mejores, por lo que esa peste le afectaba, aunque no lo demostrara. Su sensible olfato no recogía otra cosa que esa porquería.

\- Es un remedio para el malestar de la señorita Kikyo- dijo quedamente Shiori quien hacía lo posible por respirar por la boca y poco- levantó una kekkai que cubriera el cuarto e impidiera que ese horrible olor siguiera saliendo, lo cual fue un alivio para todos. –Ya entiendo por qué nos dijeron que no podíamos ayudar.- susurró.

\- Hay que deshacerse de esa peste ya. Tú no dejes salir a tu mujer de esa habitación hasta que se quite por completo ese olor.- Llamó a algunos yokai y ordenó que ventilaran el palacio entero y se deshicieran de la peste- Y tú hanyou, no retires esa barrera hasta que se limpie ese lugar.

\- Por el Kami del Tiempo, si la peste no la despierta, nada lo hará- susurró Asagi.

Inuyasha sólo pudo agradecer estar en su forma humana, si ese olor ahora lo afectaba, en su forma de inu hanyou se habría desmayado.

Tras varios minutos las humanas dieron unos toques en la barrera. Shiori les permitió salir y aguantó la respiración esperando otra ola de ese olor, pero salieron y no pasó.

\- Por todo lo que es sagrado ¡Qué tortura!- dijo Sora.

\- Estoy dudando de que Kagome la quiera ayudar.

\- No huelen esa cosa ¿cómo es posible?- dijo Asagi, pues aunque estaban fuera no sentían que el olor empeorase.

\- Kagome nos dio esto- mostraron unos colgantes con una esfera verde- mientras no toquemos ese mejunje no se nos pegará la peste, aunque lo seguimos oliendo.

\- ¿Se ha despertado?- preguntó Inuyasha.

\- Aún no, pusimos esa cosa por todo su cuerpo, en cuanto su piel lo absorba por completo despertará. Una o dos horas tal vez. Entraremos en un rato para verla. Eso sí, tendrá que bañarse en cuanto despierte y frotarse con muchas hierbas olorosas.- dijo Sora.

\- Habrá que ventilar la habitación y quemar mucho incienso, y menta, y... Mejor aún quemad la habitación directamente. El futón sobre el que está hay que quemarlo también.

\- Se puede saber qué hacen esas humanas apestosas fuera- gritó Jaken- cuando el amo se entere de que unas humanas están apestando su castillo…

Un golpe en la cabeza le dejó inconsciente. Este había sido propinado por Sesshomaru que volvía muy malhumorado a comprobar el estado de la mujer de su hermano, ya que por ese día no podría concentrarse. Oyó toda la conversación, así que mandó a preparar otra habitación para sus protegidos, su hermano y las amigas de la miko lejos de ese lugar.

\- Traerán sacos de diferentes hierbas para el baño de tu mujer. Algunos serán llevados a sus nuevas habitaciones, para que se quite los restos del olor, los demás los traerán aquí.

\- No es necesario trasladar a nadie Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome tuvo en cuenta los efectos del olor de esta medicina sobre sus alrededores. Cuando la señorita Kikyo se despierte pondremos en práctica una limpieza del ambiente. Los objetos donde la medicina ha tenido contacto no podrán salvarse, pero el resto del lugar sí.- dijo Sora.

\- Jaken, prepara la recogida de esos elementos, su destrucción, y que traigan todas las hiervas aquí.- el kappa partió enseguida a cumplir su misión- sois responsables de la desaparición de este olor- esa mirada seria y profunda les puso a ambas los pelos de punta. Simplemente asintieron e hicieron una reverencia

\- Ese hombre da miedo, su imagen no hace justicia a esa mirada helada y aterradora.- dijo Sora.

\- Tienes suerte de que le agrade que le teman, porque te aseguro que puede oír hasta el más mínimo sonido de este palacio y sus alrededores- dijo Inuyasha.

Los cinco se sentaron enfrente de la habitación. Mantuvieron la puerta abierta y la barrera invisible para observar a Kikyo sin tener que entrar. Charlaron de las cosas que habían pasado, de cómo fueron sus vidas desde que se vieron, y anécdotas de sus aventuras y sus entrenamientos.

* * *

Ya se habían cumplido las dos horas cuando Kikyo pareció reaccionar, las humanas entraron y se volvieron a poner con cuidado las ropas y unos nuevos guantes. Kikyo despertó desorientada y con unas increíbles nauseas.

\- Señorita Kikyo ¿se acuerda de nosotras? Somos las amigas de Kagome, el ritual tuvo un efecto extraño en usted, tuvimos que usar una medicina especial ya que no recuperaba la consciencia- dijo Yuka.

\- Ahora hay que lavarla, ya que el olor es muy potente y afecta a todos los yokai de la zona. No se mueva. ¿Entiende?

Kikyo apenas pudo asentir, le costaba mucho mover su cuerpo, así que tomaron el futón y la arrastraron con él. Una vez en la bañera Sora salió a por las hierbas. El agua ya había sido calentada, por lo que bastó con poner las hiervas y meter a Kikyo. Frotaron su cuerpo con esponjas para sacar todos los restos de éste y la llevaron a otra bañera diferente. Habían pedido tres para asegurarse de no dejar restos en el baño. Una vez pasó por las tres recogieron todo lo que había estado en contacto con la medicina y lo metieron en las bañeras.

Sacaron entonces a Kikyo y la colocaron en el baño de la habitación, lleno de varias plantas medicinales. No podían saber si eran suficientes así que echaron el doble de las que consideraron necesarias ya que toda ella estaba impregnada de ese olor, y con la peste del aire no podían saber si era suficiente o no.

Llevaron las bañeras con cuidado fuera donde Shiori había ampliado la barrera dejaron las cosas para que se las llevaran. Se quitaron las prendas manchadas ahí mismo y Shiori levantó el brazo como señal de que iba a bajar la barrera por lo que todos aguantaron la respiración

Cuando la bajó el olor se extendió con fuerza, por lo que Sora y Yuka unieron sus colgantes, creando una onda que eliminó cualquier olor en la zona. Justo antes de que la onda acabara Shiori elevó dos barreras una en el baño donde estaba Kikyo y otra donde estaban las cosas con el medicamento.

\- Menos mal que esa peste se fue- dijo Asagi.

Los yokai de servicio con la ayuda de la barrera llevaron con extremo cuidado los objetos para deshacerse de ellos, mientras las amigas volvían al baño, el cuarto ya no olía, pero igualmente abrieron las ventanas y fueron al baño. El olor persistía pero mucho más suave, por lo que añadieron más hiervas. Vaciaron y llenaron el baño otras dos veces, hasta que el olor fue lo bastante manejable como para que la ayuda de cámara de Kikyo tomaran el relevo.

Inuyasha esperaba en el cuarto con un nuevo futón preparado.

\- Ahora la miko Kikyo necesitará un tiempo para reajustarse. Su cuerpo ha vuelto a ser humano, por lo que tendrá que aprender a usarlo, las palabras de Kagome fueron "tiene que ser paciente, apoyarla no presionarla, y no hacer comentarios despectivos. Poco a poco volverá a sentir que ese cuerpo es suyo, pero tiene que volver a aprender a usarlo como si fuera una recién nacida"- dijo Sora.

\- También dijo algo que no terminé de entender, que para asegurar que te comportes, tanto ella como la señorita Sango, podrán usar el collar hasta que volviera. Y que se lo dijéramos a ellas.- cosa que hicieron durante el baño cuando le explicaron las consecuencias del ritual y tener de nuevo un cuerpo humano.

Inuyasha tembló, por tres años se vio libre de esa tortura de caer cada vez que hiciera algo que no le gustara. Y ahora volvía.

Cuando el baño acabó vistieron y acostaron a Kikyo, estaba agotada, durmió enseguida. Por días se mantuvo en la habitación, ya hablaba, movía la cabeza y los dedos, pero no levantarse. Inuyasha pasó todo el tiempo con ella, recupero su aspecto gracias al youki del castillo y volvía a ser un hanyou.

Las chicas se fueron tras unos días conociendo mejor a los amigos e hijos de Kagome, incluso conocieron a su padre ya que fue a verles y entonces recibió la carta y las noticias de que Kagome no volvería por un tiempo. Pero finalmente fueron a ver a sus familias, ya que su tiempo allí sería limitado.


	23. Chapter 23

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUÉS EN EL SENGOKU**

Todos estaban preocupados, hacía tiempo que Kagome se había ido, al principio había conseguido comunicarse con los niños quienes se convirtieron en los mensajeros oficiales entre ella y los demás, cada par de semanas tenían un sueño compartido, pero desde hacía meses se perdió el contacto por completo.

Supieron que estaba en una guerra, no sabían si en el pasado o el futuro, sólo sabían que lo que para ellos eran unas semanas para ella eran años. El padre de Kagome estaba histérico, se había presentado en el Templo del Tiempo tantas veces que ya no le permitían pasar por la entrada, por lo que iba periódicamente a comprobar si los niños sabían algo.

Ni siquiera Shiori, Asagi, Sora o Yuka sabían algo, ya que cada vez que preguntaban les decían que estaba en plena misión, y que cuando volviera lo sabrían.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba más se preocupaban, sabían que si algo le pasaba informarían a la familia, y el sello sobre la perla se rompería, pero no paraban de preguntarse qué podría impedir que se comunicará con sus hijos cuando sabían que eran lo más importante para ella.

Kikyo se lamentaba ya que si sus almas siguieran enlazadas podría saber si estaba bien, pero Inuyasha la calmaba, recordándole que de ser así, no estaría viva. Miroku y Sango estaban comprometidos, pero decidieron esperar a casarse para que sus hijos no heredaran la maldición.

Sesshomaru por su parte se encontraba nervioso, pero no quería admitir que se preocupaba por la miko, por mucho que Yako intentara hacérselo ver, se decía que lo que le preocupaba era el ánimo de sus protegidos. Por lo que se centró en sus labores, entre ellas organizar un encuentro en su territorio en el que se celebraba la victoria que dos mil años atrás su padre el gran Inu no Taisho y su ejército tuvo frente a los neko yokai que intentaron dominar Japón.

Se celebraría frente a una torre edificada en el lugar de la última batalla, un lugar que para muchos yokai era el símbolo a los caídos en la guerra, ya que en sus paredes estaban grabados los nombres de todos los que murieron en batalla en un color azul, y en rojo eran grabados los de aquellos que sobrevivieron a la guerra una vez que morían. Él no combatió, ya que nació después. Pero conocía el lugar, había ido con sus padres, y le sorprendió que fuera un lugar muy modesto para ser un símbolo de la mayor guerra de la historia yokai.

Por fuera parecía una torre de varios pisos, pero por dentro era una sola sala con las paredes blancas que se elevaban, mostrando diferentes elementos, espadas de grandes generales, escudos de las cuatro casas cardinales que se formaron tras la guerra, planos, y mapas usados para planificar estrategias,… rodeados de los nombres de los combatientes muertos, sin importar su raza u origen todos estaban grabados en la pared.

Pero en el suelo sólo había un mueble, en el centro de la sala había una mesa redonda simple de piedra, pero cuando alguien se acercaba a ella pensando en cualquiera de los combatientes, sobre ella se elevaba una energía que mostraba distintas escenas de la guerra, no las grandes batallas y combates, sino de momentos que pasaban durante sus entrenamientos, curaciones, reuniones,... Estas sucedían frente al espectador como si fuera real, se podía girar alrededor de la mesa, y ver como las figuras se movían por ella repitiendo las escenas tal y como fueron tantos años atrás.

Sólo había un objeto más que fuera un símbolo de esa guerra. En su propio castillo en uno de los jardines, estaba clavada en el suelo una espada roja, perteneciente al otro general que junto a su padre ganó la guerra, según le contó su madre era lo bastante poderoso para ser un Lord pero lo rechazó, incluso se decía era más fuerte que el gran Inu no Taisho, según ella viajaba mucho y los visitó algunas veces. Siempre deseó medir sus fuerzas con tan poderoso yokai pero nunca lo conoció. Muchos habían tratado de tomar la espada a lo largo de los siglos, pero todos murieron sin dejar rastro nada más tocarla.

Él iría junto a Inuyasha como segundo hijo de Inu no Taisho, sus protegidos y Jaken. También iría Irasue como actual Lady del Oeste y los Lores y Ladys de los otros puntos cardinales con sus compañeros y herederos, los que los tuvieran. A diferencia de lo que se podría pensar, para ser Lady no era necesario ser compañera de un Lord, éste era un puesto reservado a la hembra más poderosa. Una compañera si no era lo suficientemente fuerte sería la Señora de la casa cardinal.

Por ejemplo en el Norte los lores eran hermanos y ninguno tenía compañero de momento, el Sur sí contaba con lores apareados y con descendencia, aunque suponía era un mero apareamiento político para tener una descendencia más poderosa como sucedió con sus propios padres. El Este no tenía Lady desde la muerte de la anterior ya que el Lord asesinaba a cualquiera que intentaba tomar esa posición, por lo que sólo iría con su hijo si es que éste no lo había asesinado. El Lord del Este era un yokai jagaa (jaguar) despreciable y sin honor, por desgracia era inteligente y no hacía nada que pudiera justificar que lo asesinara como tanto quería, ya que hacerlo sin justificación era un riesgo para que los demás lores se unieran para acabar con sus tierras. Su hijo en cambio era más adecuado para el puesto en todos los sentidos.

La celebración se acercaba, y parecía que al menos vendrían todos los combatientes que aún vivían, y los herederos de los que no. Ya le dolía la cabeza con tan solo pensar que tendría que tratar con tantos yokai, por fortuna su fama de sanguinario evitaba que muchos se le acercaran. Cuando acogió a Rin y más tarde a Shippo muchos ilusos pensaron que se había vuelto débil, por lo que tuvo que cortar varias cabezas para recordarles de lo que era capaz.

Lo peor en su opinión son las hembras que se atreven a acercarse a él con la intención de que las marque. Ha estado con yokais antes pero siempre para calmar sus instintos, nunca con una en celo, ni dos veces con la misma en menos de varias décadas. Cualquiera que ha intentado excederse reclamándole algo ha acabado muerta por sus garras. Por fortuna los inu son muy particulares, para que su semilla sea fértil han de quererlo ambas partes y nunca ninguna yokai consiguió atraer a ninguno de los dos lo suficiente. Yako especialmente se negaba a que cualquiera portara a su descendencia y Sesshomaru no quería ni necesitaba un heredero aún.

Los cachorros no esperaban especialmente ilusionados esta celebración ya que estaría lleno de yokais y no creían que se tomarían bien la presencia de una humana y un hanyou aunque fueran miembros de la casa del oeste, al menos no era probable que los atacaran, aunque no bajaría la guardia.

La mañana de la celebración, Lady Irasue llegó al palacio, no permitiría que el hanyou les dejara en ridículo con su falta de modales, por lo que le hizo repasar todas las normas de etiqueta, y le recordó lo que debía y lo que no podía hacer por su estatus. Se aseguró de que las vestimentas de los acompañantes de su hijo fueran adecuadas y lanzó muchas amenazas sobre lo que haría si no se comportaban.

\- Estén listos, debemos ser la primera casa en llegar, pero no los primeros, primero llegarán los yokai menores y algunos de los generales retirados.- les recordaba repetidamente.- En la batalla las cinco razas de Guardianes Celestiales prestaron su ayuda, por lo que espero que se comporten, no quedaría bien que pareciera que una kami no puede controlarlos.

\- ¿QUÉ?- gritó Inuyasha.

\- ¿Acaso no sabías que soy una Inugami y como tal tengo una reputación que mantener?

\- No es por eso Lady Irasue, -intentó arreglar Sango- al menos no lo que llamó su atención. ¿Las cinco razas celestiales lucharon en esa guerra? ¿Recuerda usted si entre los Guerreros del Tiempo había una joven llamada Kagome?

\- No reconozco ese nombre, pero muchos de los Guerreros del Tiempo usan nombres diferentes en épocas anteriores a su nacimiento para evitar que sus enemigos los encuentren en su infancia o a sus familias. Alterando así la historia y poniendo en riesgo el equilibrio del tejido del tiempo.

\- Disculpe, su reacción, una amiga nuestra es una Guerrera del Tiempo, pero hace mucho que no tenemos noticias suyas, sabemos que fue enviada a una guerra en otra época, y le alteró pensar que podría haber sido esa.

\- Entonces que mire en el espejo de los recuerdos o en las paredes del templo. Deben conocer el poder de ese lugar ya que van a una celebración importante. –Mostró una molestia evidente en su rostro- Espero no tener que explicarles a estas alturas a dónde vamos, y lo que se celebra.

\- En absoluto s… Lady Irasue– dijo Kikyo, no debía olvidar no llamarla Señora en vez de Lady, sería una ofensa que castigaría con la muerte. La mujer la miró como insinuando que había notado su desliz- la sorpresa de su declaración fue tan impactante para nosotros que por unos instantes no nos dimos cuenta de ello.

\- Tienes habilidad con las palabras, pero cuidado. Un desliz similar puede ser considerado un insulto tanto o más que decir la palabra equivocada. Es similar a insinuar que no se es digna del título, y solo se obtuvo por otros medios que no son la propia fuerza y valía. Yo puedo ignorarlo esta vez, pero otra podría utilizarlo como excusa para acabar contigo. Estás en un lugar donde todos intentarán pisarte y de ser posible provocarte para que cometas un error que les permitan matarte sin crear un conflicto político.

\+ Nunca des información personal, habla poco y sólo cuando se te pregunte directamente, da igual lo agradable que puedan parecer todos tienen un objetivo en mente, el poder, ya sea para conseguirlo, mantenerlo o exhibirlo. Y recuerda que eres una hembra, los machos son bastante egocéntricos, sobre todo los poderosos, hablarán de ti como si no estuvieras allí, y no podrás decir nada a menos que estés segura de ser lo bastante fuerte para derrotarle con facilidad, porque lo aprovecharán.

\+ Y recuerda, aunque sea un hanyou tu macho es hijo de Inu no Taisho y hermano del Lord Sesshomaru, podrían intentar seducirlo para crearse un camino hacia aquí, vigílalo cuidadosamente, una impresión equivocada frente a la persona errónea podría significar grandes problemas, especialmente ya que no hay marca o apareamiento alguno.

Con esa última advertencia partieron.

* * *

Cuando llegaron cinco de los seis viajeros del grupo se sorprendieron, aunque sólo cuatro mostraron signos de ello. Había varios hanyous y yokais reunidos, conversando tranquilamente y haciendo un homenaje al lugar. La Lady del Oeste sin titubear se acercó a ellos y saludó a gran parte de los presentes, pues habían sido guerreros a los que conoció. Sus hijos le fueron presentados como si no fuera extraño ver a una Inugami Daiyokai hablando con la multitud.

\- Lady Irasue, es un honor volver a verla. Mis cachorros y yo nos encontrábamos mostrando nuestros respetos al General Shira. Después de tantos años sigo agradeciéndole el haber conocido a mi difunta compañera.

\- Sí, era una mujer única, creo que es la responsable de la existencia de todos los hanyous presentes. La mayoría parecen descendientes de las mujeres humanas que acogió bajo su protección.

Irasue sabía que su hijo lo escuchaba todo y ardía por dentro, nunca le corrigió la errónea idea de que el Gran General que luchó junto a su padre, ese tan poderoso que incluso superaba en fuerza y poder al Gran Inu no Taisho, era un hombre. Ella había sido la mujer más poderosa que jamás conoció en todos sus milenios, nunca llegaron a combatir entre ellas, pero suponía que tenían fuerzas bastante similares.

 _Llegó con la última renovación de tropas, cerca de treinta años antes del final de la guerra, fue asignada a una de las tropas de uno de los extremos, que formaba parte de la sección más desastrosa y con peor liderazgo. En dos meses echó a los ineptos que se suponía lideraban su escuadrón, y lo convirtió en el mejor y más disciplinado en menos de medio año. Viendo la pasividad, el vicio y la ineptitud de otros escuadrones se deshizo de sus líderes, especialmente de uno que secuestraba humanas de las aldeas para abusar de ellas. Las acogió bajo su protección y las entrenó como sanadoras. Cualquiera que las tocara moría en sus manos. Y de formas terroríficamente creativas._

 _Era increíblemente poderosa, inteligente y hábil, pero lo más destacado es que a pesar de los horrores de la guerra mantuvo siempre un corazón puro y una personalidad deslumbrante. Atrajo su curiosidad como pocas cosas y la observó ascender en el ejército. Aunque el idiota de Toga con su gran ego y su creencia de la inferioridad femenina, y especialmente la humana tardó en darse cuenta de que una mujer se había hecho cargo en apenas un año de toda una sección y la lideraba exitosamente, haciendo retroceder al enemigo en los dos años siguientes como no habían podido hacer los demás líderes, él incluido, en los últimos dos siglos._

 _Él mismo fue esperando ver al nuevo líder que se deshizo del inepto que llegó a ese puesto por influencias y que no hacía más que causar problemas. Ella le acompañó para ver su reacción ante la sorpresa que se llevaría, y no se decepcionó, cuando entró con los otros líderes al lugar donde se reunían los generales, y sus subordinados para establecer las estrategias se encontraron a una mujer ordenando a varios y poderosos yokai de los mejores linajes qué hacer y a dónde ir._

 _\- Ya tienen sus indicaciones, pueden retirarse- dijo y para sorpresa de los poderosos recién llegados todos le hicieron una respetuosa reverencia antes de marcharse._

 _Toga puso el grito en el cielo, le preguntó qué hacia una mujer en una reunión militar. Ella sonrió suavemente y dijo._

 _\- Mi trabajo, dirigir mis tropas. Lo que yo me pregunto es qué hacen ustedes aquí en lugar de dirigir las suyas. Ya que por fin se han dignado a dejar de espiarme y venir en persona tendrán algo que decir._

 _El caos fue increíble, el youki llenaba el lugar, pero ella ni se inmutaba ante la furia de los más poderosos yokais que había conocido ese lado de la guerra. Usando un poder desconocido aplastó todo el youki. Como Kami pudo reconocer en ella a una humana con poderes espirituales, un tipo de poder que Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi recientemente le habían concedido a los humanos y que apenas estaban descubriendo, pero no lo estaba usando, además portaba un poder y una actitud propias de una Guardiana Celestial de alto rango._

 _Con los años, fue demostrando su increíble habilidad y poder. No era como tantos otros idiotas que se quedaban en la última y más segura línea dando órdenes estúpidas. Ella luchaba en la primera línea del ataque, arriesgando su vida y con gran maestría e inteligencia daba las indicaciones necesarias adaptándose a la situación de cada batalla. Se ganó el respeto del ejército por su habilidad, y la amistad de los más poderosos yokais con su única personalidad... Y dándoles una paliza a todos._

 _Con ella al frente la guerra fue avanzando llevándolos a la victoria en línea recta, incluso consiguió cambiar en poco tiempo (en términos yokai) la mentalidad de muchos de los más importantes generales y altos cargos militares. Ella fue la responsable de que Toga dejara de ver a los humanos como inútiles, cambió su forma de ver el mundo y creó en él un respeto a la vida que pocos yokai tenían. Aunque aún faltaba mucho para que llegara a ser el hombre que conocería a Izayoi, fue la que inició en él el cambio. También la responsable de que esos líderes espabilaran y se convirtieran en leyenda._

 _Además que de no ser por esa mujer, ella y su hijo no estarían con vida, aunque eso era algo que él no sabía._

 _Aún._

\- Así es, tras la guerra los que conseguimos su aprobación para aparearnos con ellas nos retiramos y formamos una comunidad propia para proteger a nuestras mujeres e hijos. No podíamos mantener un puesto sin desatender a nuestras familias poniéndolas así en peligro. Pero tras saber que había sido reconocido el segundo hijo del General decidimos venir con nuestros hijos. Esperábamos además que viniera este año.

\- Yo no pierdo la esperanza, volverá- dijo otro.

\- Así lo prometió la última vez que vino, pero se olvidó de decir cuando, y nos tiene a todos esperando.

\- ¿No se parece ese muchacho a Aki?- dijo uno señalando a Shippo.

Este se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su padre, llamando la atención del Lord.

\- ¿Conocen a mi protegido?- preguntó con una mirada seria y potente por los recientes descubrimientos.

\- Lo lamento Lord, pero el muchacho guarda cierto parecido con un antiguo compañero de batalla. Difunto hace algunos años. Su nombre era Aki un kitsune yokai que vivía en su territorio.

\- ¿Se llamaba así tu otosan?- le preguntó al cachorro, quien asintió.

\- Si lo permite, su protegido puede ir al espejo de los recuerdos, si su otosan combatió aparecerá su imagen.

Sesshomaru sabía que ese era el nombre original de la mesa, aunque con los milenios este había sido alterado por muchos.

\- Inuyasha, Jaken acompañen a los cachorros.- ordenó.

Ellos asintieron sintiendo el humor que este tenía. Shippo fue a la sala y encontró a varias personas mirando a una mesa en la que se veían figuras moverse. Les hicieron paso, Shippo pensó en su padre sabiendo cómo funcionaba la mesa y en poco tiempo vio una escena. Dos hombres discutiendo, uno era su padre, entonces una mujer llegó, cogió un par de martillos de uno de los yokai que miraban la pelea y les atizó a ambos en las espaldas. El golpe les hizo chocarse entre ellos en una posición muy comprometedora. Mientras muchos reían tanto en la imagen como fuera de ella, se veía a una mujer de largos cabellos con una armadura regañándoles, pero no tenía rostro.

\- Había oído esa historia, pero verla es más divertido- dijo una kuma hanyou.

\- No te rías niña, ese golpe nos dejó a doloridos por días y no pudimos vernos a la cara por semanas.

\- Pero otosan, no negarás que si lo hubieras visto y no vivido te reirías también.

\- ¿Conoció a mi otosan?- preguntó Shippo.

\- ¿Eres el hijo de Aki? Muchacho cómo has crecido. Te vi cuando acababas de nacer, cuando supe de la muerte de tus padres te busqué por semanas pero no encontré tu rastro.

\- Una mujer me acogió y cuidó de mí como una okaasan.- dijo simplemente.

\- Me alegro chico, eso es algo maravilloso, pocos cachorros tan pequeños sobreviven solos, se meten en demasiados líos. Si tus amigos lo permiten te presentaré a los viejos amigos de tu otosan que aún están por aquí, dos mil años son muchos y quedamos pocos de esa época.

Por un largo rato, diferentes yokai hablaron con Shippo y le contaron anécdotas de su padre y a la vez que las decían podían verlas en la mesa, hasta que unos youkis muy potentes se acercaron al lugar. Poniendo a todos tensos. Como parte de la Casa del Oeste tuvieron que salir a presentarse. Por sorpresa para todos el nuevo Lord del Este apareció, como había previsto Sesshomaru, el hijo se deshizo del padre y ocupó su lugar, lo que nunca llegó a imaginar, fue que aparecería con una hanyou a la que presentó como su única hija y heredera. Los lores del Sur asistieron con tres de sus cinco hijos, los trillizos quienes tenían ya tres cuartos de siglo, también tenían un hijo de veinte años y una niña de dos, en total tres hembras y dos machos.

Diferentes yokai y hanyous se acercaron por las siguientes horas, incluso Koga fue, en nombre de su difunto padre. Además de miembros de las cinco razas celestiales, aunque entre las mujeres no se encontraban el rostro que buscaban. Lady Irasue dijo unas palabras cuando creyeron que ya había llegado la mayor parte de los que asistirían.

A diferencia de lo que esperaban, nadie tomó acciones contra Inuyasha o Rin, con tantos hanyous en el lugar se mostró el apoyo a éste y la Casa del Oeste recibió muchas muestras de lealtad de poderosos yokai que llevaban tiempo lejos del mundo. La propia Irasue no sentía ninguna aversión por los humanos o los hanyous, Sesshomaru aprendió eso de su padre, aunque el carácter frío sí era suyo.

Llegada la noche, cuando ya se habían retirado la mayoría de yokais y apenas quedaban los lores y ladys, y los miembros de esa comunidad que se formó para proteger a sus mujeres humanas e hijos hanyou, el General ookami Koga y el padre de Kagome que había ido esperando recibir noticias de su hija y ahora hablaba con los amigos de esta.

Los lores y sus respectivas familias fueron al palacio de Sesshomaru, y Takeshi para ver a los amigos de su hija, ya que desde que Inuyasha pasaba más tiempo en el palacio sus amigos iban a menudo para planear estrategias para encontrar a Naraku, aunque sin mucho resultado, a veces sus extensiones hacían alguna aparición pero desde que la perla fue sellada no habían vuelto a verle.

Una vez allí, se celebró una cena formal. En la mesa de honor se encontraban los lores con sus familias, en otra los generales y líderes miembros de las tribus más importantes como Koga, y los generales, consejeros y miembros de la corte más importantes de la casa del Oeste, y entre los que estaban Kikyo, Sango, Miroku y Takeshi como miembros de la manada, aunque este último no era realmente un miembro oficial.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.


	24. Chapter 24

La espada, que había estado tranquila por dos mil años, empezó a vibrar. Una de las sirvientas se percató y fue a avisar a los lores de la casa. Irasue en cuanto lo supo se despidió y fue al Jardín donde estaba clavada. Siendo prontamente seguida por los demás lores y en breve por gran parte de los que estaban en el comedor y los sirvientes que se asomaban curiosos a ver lo que sucedía. Todos la miraron sin saber qué significaba.

Entonces Totosai apareció del cielo con su vaca, se acercó y miró la espada, luego hacia todos lados como buscando algo. Esa era la espada de sangre, Hogo chi, formada a voluntad, con la propia sangre de una herida mortal, sólo había dos motivos para que reaccionara tras tanto tiempo, o su portador estaba en peligro o estaba cerca.

Tras la espada se formó un portal como una niebla malva, que girando en círculos dejaba ver una energía poderosa azul. De la nada un tigre blanco del tamaño de un perro grande salió agitando la cabeza como si estuviera mareado. Los murmullos empezaron, no sólo la espada había reaccionado, sino que llegó un tigre blanco de rayas azules, la mascota que Shira adoptó cuando era un cachorro.

Entonces una figura humana saltó del portal y este se cerró. Era una mujer, llevaba una yukata corta de un verde menta claro con líneas rosas en diagonal formando un patrón de rombos, las mangas eran largas pero poco holgadas. La parte baja acababa a medio muslo y tenía cortes en ambos lados hasta el obi, aunque se podía vislumbrar un pantalón corto gris debajo, igual que las botas bajas que llevaba, con calcetines con el mismo diseño que la yukata pero con los colores invertidos que llegaban hasta algo más abajo de las rodillas, el obi era morado oscuro y de él colgaba una wakizashi en su lado izquierdo y en el muslo derecho estaba atado un tanto.

Los largos cabellos negros rizados estaban atados en la parte superior de la cabeza y caían en una trenza y las ropas mostraban un cuerpo de mujer, voluptuoso pero atlético, con una sonrisa hermosa que no quedaba estropeada por las cicatrices de su cara, formando tres líneas en su ojo izquierdo.

Todos los presentes miraron a la mujer frente a ellos, la mayor guerrera conocida, respetada y temida por los más poderosos yokai, una mujer en cuyo rostro las garras del enemigo no restaban un ápice a su belleza.

– Al fin has vuelto, Shira – dijo en voz alta Irasue.

Todos en el lugar conocían quién era, su historia aún era contada, aunque no muchos quedaban que la hubieran conocido por aquél entonces. La poderosa General Shira, también conocida como…

– ¡Okaasan! – gritaron dos voces casi infantiles.

Todos miraron a los protegidos del más poderoso daiyokai.

– Shippo, Rin – La mujer se acercó a ellos y les abrazó con todo el amor que por décadas guardó para ellos. Ninguna voz se alzó para interrumpir tan hermoso momento. Los más cercanos a la General, sabían que en su tiempo tenía dos hijos a los que adoraba, pero los que la conocían por otro nombre no salían de su estupor.

– ¿Kagome? – casi preguntó Inuyasha, como si pensara que la mujer frente a él desaparecería en cualquier momento.

– Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamaban así – sonrió la mujer.

El verdadero nombre de la General se extendió como la pólvora, era sabido que Shira era su nombre de guerrera, pero nunca supieron el real.

– Les he echado mucho de menos. He pensado tanto en ustedes – dijo mirando a sus hijos. Abrazándolos y acariciando sus rostros como si no creyera que fuera real.

Un maullido apartó las miradas de ella

– Perdona, me emocioné. Rin, Shippo este es Isamu, Isamu estos son mis cachorros.

El gran felino se acercó a ellos y los olió. Rin extendió la mano para acariciarle la cabeza, y éste ronroneó. Les lamió a ambos para mostrar que eran cachorros de la manada de Shira.

– Me ha hecho compañía estos años, para que no me sintiera tan sola. Pero afortunadamente ya puedo quedarme en casa.

– Miko, explícate ¿qué está pasando?

– Sé más respetuoso cachorro – dijo Irasue con una sonrisa fugaz en los labios, Shira, o Kagome, y ella habían llegado a ser amigas por lo que le confesó que había conocido a Sesshomaru y que era mejor que no supiera de ella – Esta mujer ha sido aliada del oeste desde antes de tu nacimiento.

Ese comentario casi extrajo una risa de Kagome y algunos otros, pero era un secreto el porqué, por ahora al menos. Ella simplemente guiñó un ojo y puso discretamente un dedo en sus labios para que nadie contara esa historia.

– Lo que ocurre es que mi misión para "unos meses" era ir a hace un par de miles de años y evitar que ciertos nekos con mal carácter se hicieran con el control de Japón. Luego volvieron a mandarme a dar tumbos por el tiempo ¡Ufffff! De esta ya me jubilo.

– ¿Te tienes que ir? – preguntó Shippo.

– No, ya he vuelto a casa, y es para quedarme – dijo sonriente, los pequeños se abrazaron a ella con todas sus fuerzas, contentos por tenerla de vuelta – Y ahora que he vuelto, Irasue, ¿te acuerdas de aquella pregunta?

– La verdad es que la culpa es de él, yo hice lo que pude.

– Luego me cuentas con detalle, ¿vale? Porque no me lo explico.

Todos tenían la boca abierta, incluso los lores ante la confianza y familiaridad con la que esas dos mujeres hablaban, sobretodo porque si cualquier otro osara hablarle con esa familiaridad a la Lady del Oeste perdería la vida en medio de grandes sufrimientos.

– Es un placer volver a verla, obasan – dijo la hija del Lord del Este.

– ¿Hana? Pero qué grande estás, cuanto tiempo hace que no nos vemos.

Kagome se acercó a la muchacha que había logrado atravesar la multitud, y le dio un afectuoso abrazo.

– ¿Conoces a la hija del Lord del Este? – dijo Sesshomaru.

– Hace un par de años la cuidé por un tiempo.

– ¿De qué hablan ahora? Por favor Kagome déjate de acertijos – dijo Inuyasha cansado de no entender nada. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si le hubieran mandado al suelo varias veces en uno de los ataques de ira de Kagome.

– Entonces eso te hace la mujer con más influencias, ya que pareces tener lazos con tres de las casas cardinales – dijo el Lord del Sur, acercándose y dándole un afectuoso abrazo, seguido de su compañera.

– ¿En serio Suke? No me suena conocer a ningún otro Lord o Lady. ¿Queda alguno de los originales? Pensaba que Irasue era la única.

– Lo decía por nosotros… – el poderoso Lord dragón nieto de Ryukotsusei hizo un puchero como un niño mientras le abrazaba su compañera.

Todos parecían atontados por esa nueva conversación, ¿qué diablos había hecho Kagome como para tener a casi todos los lores a su favor?

– ¿Ustedes Lores? Vale, es oficial, necesito actualizarme, porque estoy completamente perdida ¿Qué ha pasado en los últimos dos mil años?

Se oyeron muchas risas de fondo.

– Creo que mejor hablamos dentro tras la cena – Irasue llamó a una de sus sirvientas personales quien había estado con ella por miles de años, y por ello también conocía a Shira – prepárale un sitio acorde a su estatus.

El felino maulló contento frente a Sesshomaru, como buscando su atención aunque éste sólo le fulminó con la mirada, por lo que el tigre le miró primero confuso y luego triste.

– Y a él también – la dama se acercó y le acarició entre las orejas, para sorpresa de muchos que no la veían mostrar ese tipo de afectos nunca – Los demás vuelvan a sus labores, no es momento de descansar – su voz fría y seria asustó al personal que se apresuró a volver a sus quehaceres.

En pocos minutos volvieron al comedor, los niños no querían separarse de su madre, cuando volvieron habían cambiado varios asientos por lo que los sirvientes tuvieron un mal rato reacomodando a todos, la mayoría de los yokai de la corte se molestaron y eso causó terror en el servicio quienes intentaban hacer su trabajo sin molestar a nadie.

No sólo Kagome tenía un asiento preferencial junto a la propia Irasue y los demás lores sino que sus hijos fueron colocados a su lado, ya que aunque protegidos del Oeste, como sus herederos tenían una posición privilegiada, incluso Isamu tenía su propio sitio frente la mesa. De no ser por el miedo a ofender a los anfitriones, el youki habría inundado el salón como muestra del descontento general.

Sesshomaru en todo momento se mantuvo estoico y callado, no comprendía como era posible que esa miko indefensa, fuera uno de los seres más poderosos de la historia yokai, tendría que hablar seriamente con su madre en privado.

La comida fue mucho más amena, ya que le contaron a Kagome todo lo que había pasado desde aquel entonces, los que mantuvieron un silencio casi absoluto, fueron Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Takeshi, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo y Koga que no se creían lo que pasaba, pero sabían que tenían que esperar hasta una reunión más privada para poder saltar sobre ella y pedirle explicaciones.

Tras la cena se reunieron en un salón, los lores del Oeste, los del Sur y el Este con sus familias, y los amigos de Kagome. Lo primero que hicieron estos nada más cerrarse la puerta fue saltar sobre ella, Kirara literalmente sobre su hombro, mientras Sango, Takeshi y Koga la intentaban abrazar a la vez. Por lo que tuvieron que soltarla, por el exceso de brazos, pero la neko se mantuvo, frotándose contra ella.

– Hola Kirara, yo también me alegro de verte – dijo y le acarició la cabeza. Isamu saltó y se apoyó en ella para ver más de cerca a la pequeña felina quien se erizó – Calma pequeña, es Isamu, un amigo – Entonces la pequeña neko bajó y ambos empezaron a olerse y conocerse.

– Kagome amiga – dijo Sango – te hemos extrañado tanto, creímos que te había pasado algo.

– Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención preocuparles – se disculpó abrazándola – han pasado muchas cosas, pero me alegro de por fin estar en casa.

– Creo que tienes que dar muchas explicaciones de lo que has hecho desde que te fuiste – dijo Kikyo – desde que se perdió el contacto nos tenías preocupados, ya ni siquiera le permiten a tu otosan acercarse al Templo del Tiempo, de tanto que iba a preguntar por ti.

– En realidad no le permiten entrar porque amenazó al Oráculo. Creo que fue algo como que iba a destrozar todo el lugar piedra a piedra hasta encontrarme – dijo lanzando una mirada censuradora a su padre.

El susodicho recibió varias miradas y se sonrojó. Esa parte la había omitido.

– Estaba preocupado y puede que se me pasara un poco la mano – la abrazó con fuerza y le besó la cabeza.

– Casi provocas un conflicto entre las razas, eso es más que pasarse la mano – a pesar de su tono de reproche su sonrisa torcida y su mirada mostraban una gran diversión.

– Kagome, hermosa, te he extrañado tanto – Koga intentó cogerle de las manos pero Isamu se metió en medio, gruñéndole.

– Lo siento Koga, Isamu es muy protector – dijo y le acarició la cabeza – Tranquilo es un amigo.

El felino la miró, diciendo sin palabras _No le voy a dejar acercarse, ese chucho te quiere para él._

Kagome le miró y le dijo igualmente _Es un amigo, ya sabe que no siento nada por él, sólo es muy efusivo._

 _No, él no se acerca._

 _No seas testarudo, yo puedo defenderme._ Rio. _Hagamos un trato, le dejas que se acerque y él mantiene las manos quietas ¿de acuerdo?_

El felino bufó, no del todo de acuerdo pero aceptando, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Koga. Kagome se rio.

– Es muy protector, te dejará acercarte si mantienes las manos donde él pueda verlas. Lo mismo para ti Miroku.

Ambos hombres miraron los dientes del felino, y decidieron que lo mejor sería mantenerse en su lado amigable.

– ¿Miedo de un gato, lobo sarnoso? – dijo Inuyasha con burla.

Ambos mencionados le miraron con mala cara. Isamu se lanzó sobre él, no le gustaba que le tomaran por débil. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, por mucho que intentara Isamu era muy fuerte para él y calló al suelo estrepitosamente, intentando atacar al felino sin éxito.

– Tranquilo Isamu, sólo es un cachorro con mal carácter, además es el hijo pequeño de Toga, no querrás hacerle nada a su cría. Sacó su carácter ya sabes cómo era, ambos sacaron lo malo de él.

Isamu, la miró, luego a él, le olisqueó, y tras un gruñido amenazante bajó de él, para volver junto a Kagome con mala cara. Irasue, rio sabiendo a lo que se refería, pues tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha salieron a su otosan en lo testarudos, orgullosos, arrogantes y buscapleitos.

– ¿Quién es Toga? – dijo Shippo.

– Es el otosan de esos dos. Inu no Taisho era su título, pero su nombre era Toga.

– ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – dijo Inuyasha.

– Porque le conocí – dijo tranquilamente.

Ambos hermanos la miraron fijamente con mala cara, mientras los amigos de Kagome sólo boquiabiertos.

– Kagome, ¿Te importaría aclarar lo que pasa aquí? – dijo Kikyo – Prácticamente has estado fuera cuatro años y medio, casi cinco, y cuando vuelves, todo el mundo te conoce, y te llama Shira.

– Ya que aquí todos tienen diferentes partes de la historia tendré que empezar desde el principio – añadió con un guiño sentándose en un sillón junto a sus hijos y Sango, con Isamu a sus pies.

Hizo un resumen de su llegada al Sengoku, sin hablar mucho de su época o mencionar el pozo, sus viajes y sus amigos, luego que fue elegida como Guerrera del Tiempo, su entrenamiento no lo detalló, pero sí que le habían llamado para una misión que era en la guerra contra los neko yokai, hizo un resumen ya que fue una guerra muy famosa, sólo que ascendió rápidamente y junto a los antiguos lores ganaron, y que rechazó un puesto como Lady de su propio territorio.

Habló de las humanas secuestradas a las que acogió y enseño a ser sanadoras ya que no podía devolverlas con seguridad a sus hogares, y como la mayoría se aparearon con varios de los yokai a sus órdenes y les ayudó a formar una comunidad en un bosque sin decirle a los demás donde era, levantado una kekkai que los protegería, ya que las relaciones entre razas eran profundamente odiadas y sus vidas corrían peligro.

Y cuando volvió al templo esperando regresar a casa le dijeron tenía que cumplir una serie de misiones menores, y estuvo viajando por el mundo por años, a veces se quedaba por un tiempo y otras simplemente llegaba y en un par de días terminaba. En algunas de esas misiones le ordenaron venir a Japón, una varios siglos atrás se hizo amiga de Lady Yoko y la ayudó con sus problemas amorosos con cierto dragón, quienes no eran lores por aquél entonces, y en otra a Hanako. Pero seguía con la prohibición de ver a ninguno de sus conocidos de esta época o de alterar el pasado, aunque visitó a algunos de la guerra.

– Había oído de mis padres y camaradas de esa guerra, pero nunca esperé que fueras una de los grandes generales, ni siquiera recuerdo que hubiera una mujer entre ellos además de Lady Irasue – dijo la taijiya.

– Con el atajo de machistas que eran todos no me extraña, al irme les dejé en bandeja que alteraran lo que pasó.

– Sí, a ninguno les agradó que una mujer humana les diera una paliza y fuera mejor estratega que ellos – dijo Irasue – Yo evité darte muchos detalles a medida que crecías ya que podrías haberla reconocido o relacionado con ella misma antes de cómo es ahora – le dijo a su hijo – Ya que si conocieras toda la historia no te sentaría nada bien – añadió a pesar de la mirada de la guerrera quien le indicaba claramente que eso era mejor no contarlo.

– No entiendo, si el señor Inu no Taisho detestaba a los humanos, como es que Inuyasha está aquí.

– Porque le ayudé a ver que las humanas tenemos mucho que dar – Las mentes de muchos llegaron a malas conclusiones – Le di un paliza mal pensados. Que no sea yokai no significa que no oiga.

– ¿Una paliza? – dijo Inuyasha.

– Sí, el muy idiota se comportaba como el gran señor, intentaba minar mi autoridad y no me respetaba en lo más mínimo, así que le reté y barrí el suelo con él – sonrió ante la mala mirada de Sesshomaru – Pregúntale a tu okaasan si no me crees. Después de eso nos hicimos amigos, más o menos, con los años empezamos a llevarnos bien. Yo aprendí algunos trucos yokai y él a ver a los humanos con otros ojos.

– Así fue, yo misma vi la pelea, incluso aposté con los hombres – sonrió – ganadora absoluta debo añadir.

Kagome se rio con fuerza.

– Me alegra saber la confianza que me tenías, ¿qué ganaste?

– Servidumbre, y disfruté avergonzando a esos estirados.

– Eso explica esas escenas bochornosas, casi muero de la risa, nunca pensé ver semejantes espectáculos.

– Que pena que no puedan repetirse, maté a la mayoría con los años, los que no murieron por su cuenta – dijo la daiyokai tranquilamente.

– Pero no todos, vi a Kei y algún otro al llegar, se conserva muy bien.

– Sí, y su hijo es un general, la mano derecha de Sesshomaru.

– Debe ser fuerte entonces. Tal vez no le importe ayudarme a mantenerme en forma. ¿Ya le superó?

– En fuerza sí, pero no es suficiente para ti, aunque no estaría mal verlo. Esos machos necesitan que les den una paliza de vez en cuando o se vuelven vagos y engreídos.

Todos los machos de la sala gruñeron, y todas las mujeres rieron.

– Es tarde, nosotros tenemos que volver, nuestra pequeña se quedó en casa – dijo Lady Yoko – Espero que vengas a conocerla, nos gustaría que fueras también su madrina. Y que pases tiempo con los mayores, no les has visto desde que eran unos cachorros – Sesshomaru se sorprendió de que una humana fuera llamada a tal honor.

– Será un placer y un honor.

– Okaasan, ¿qué es madrina? – dijo Rin.

– Es como una obasan, me comprometo con sus padres a cuidar y velar por ellos. Soy madrina de sus tres hijos mayores, de Hana y de un par de yokais y hanyous más, mantengo el contacto con la mayoría, sólo hay unas excepciones. Aunque la mayoría ya son adultos.

– ¿Excepciones?

– Sí unos hermanos con los que digamos mantengo otro tipo de relación, es más no saben que soy su madrina aunque me conocen. Y dudo que les siente del todo bien.

Kagome abrazó a Yoko y a Ryunosuke, y a sus pequeños, que ya eran adultos. A estos les pareció extraño al principio, hasta que sintieron sus brazaletes reaccionar a ella. Sabían que eran un regalo de su madrina y habían sido útiles cuando eran cachorros ya que levantaban una kekkai si estaban en peligro. Lo vieron en sus hermanos, al poco de nacer, sus brazaletes brillaron creando uno nuevo para los cachorros, y estos reaccionaron cuando unos yokai intentaron atacar a la familia durante la guerra, protegiendo al bebé con una barrera que nadie podía traspasar, salvo ellos y sus padres. Muchos yokai poderosos lo intentaron, pero la kekkai no cedió y gracias a ello la pequeña sobrevivió a un ataque a traición.

– Es un placer, esperamos poder conocerla, nuestros padres nos han hablado mucho de usted señora – dijo uno de los hermanos.

– Nada de señora, sólo Kagome u obasan. Iré a verlos pronto, y les contaré historias de sus padres que ellos no querrán que sepan.

– ¡Kagome! – exclamaron indignados.

Ella les sacó la lengua, el Lord del Este y su hija fueron los siguientes. Cuando sólo quedaba la manada del Oeste, Sango saltó sobre su amiga otra vez con lágrimas.

– No puedes seguir haciéndonos esto Kagome, no paras de desaparecer, y darnos sustos – abrazó con fuerza a su amiga y empezó a llorar en su hombro.

Los niños fueron los siguientes, los cuatro abrazados. Miroku miraba la escena con alivio por el regreso de su amiga y por ver la tristeza y preocupación de Sango desaparecer entre sus lágrimas, todas las que guardó por estos años. Inuyasha también sentía alivio por el regreso de su compañera de viajes, no pudo evitar ver cuánto había cambiado.

Koga por su parte la había extrañado, pero desde su rechazo había logrado adormecer sus sentimientos por ella, aún la quería y sabía que tardaría décadas, o incluso siglos, en encontrar otra hembra, humana, yokai o hanyou que llegara a enamorarle como aquella muchacha inocente y pura, pero con carácter y fortaleza.

El siguiente en abrazarla fue su padre.

– Hija, me alegro tanto de ver que estás bien, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos. Tienes que venir a casa.

– Me encantaría, iré a pasar unos días en casa en poco tiempo, primero tengo que cumplir una última misión.

– ¿Qué misión? ¿Te volverás a ir? – preguntó Koga.

– No, mi misión es recuperar la perla de una vez, así que en cuanto pase unos días con mis niños romperé el sello.

– Ya es tarde, mañana tenemos que preparar la celebración de tu regreso a la manada – dijo Irasue con una sonrisa, algo que aún sorprendía a todos, menos a Kagome y los cachorros, que habían podido ver algunas ante sus travesuras, aunque muy bien disimuladas.

– Cierto, ha sido un día de muchas emociones. Mañana tendré que ponerme al día, me he perdido mucho, especialmente con mis cachorros – les acarició las cabezas al decir eso.

– ¿Por qué les dices así? – dijo Sango.

– Me pasé años rodeada de yokais y algunas de sus costumbres se me pegaron, así que diré hijos, crías o cachorros según me salga en el momento – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

– Los cachorros tienen lecciones a lo largo de la mañana y en la tarde, tendrá que ser en los descansos.

– Me las arreglaré – sonrió, pensaba poner el lugar patas arriba si era necesario para pasar tiempo con sus pequeños, la Kagome que habían conocido había cambiado mucho y lo iban a descubrir.

Irasue reconociendo esa mirada sólo pudo sonreír esperando que el espectáculo comenzara, mientras sus amigos sintieron un escalofrío por la espalda, especialmente Inuyasha quien era el que más veces había recibido esa sonrisa y reconocía más que nadie que la miko había arrojado el guante blanco. Su hermano estaba en problemas, solo esperaba poder mantenerse al margen, por su propia seguridad.

La primera lucha por el poder empezó nada más retirarse.

– Miko, tus dormitorios te serán mostrados por Jaken.

– Yokai, dormiré con mis hijos por ahora, tengo mis propias habitaciones así que puede ir arreglándolas para más adelante.

– Todo ha sido preparado General, me he tomado la molestia de preparar en el cuarto de los señoritos un lugar para usted e Isamu, y el baño ya la está esperando – dijo el kumayokai consejero Keitaro, quien no había oído el intercambio anterior.

– Gracias Kei, siempre sabes lo que necesito.

– ¿Quién ha ordenado que esta mujer entre en mi territorio? – gruñó Sesshomaru.

– Yo mismo señor, usted no lo recuerda pero la general fue mi superior en la guerra. Una de las dos hembras más poderosas y honorables a las que he servido junto a Lady Irasue, siempre me he encargado de preparar sus habitaciones las veces que ha venido.

Sesshomaru no podía creer que realmente esa mujer pudiera ser tan fuerte como parecían reconocer.

– Y eso que nunca utilicé mi reiki en aquel entonces.

– ¿Por qué miko?

– No quedaría bien en mi expediente purificar a mis hombres, y eso era un riesgo al usar reiki en una batalla llena de youki.

– ¿Es usted miko? – el consejero parecía realmente sorprendido.

– Sí, pero por aquella época no habían así que no era recomendable usarlos antes de que los humanos empezaran a manejarlos, mostrar el potencial del reiki habría puesto a los yokai sobre aviso y alterado mucho la historia.

– Hija, no sabes cómo me siento al poder verte sana y salva, tu okaasan está muy preocupada, tienes que ir a verla.

– Oficialmente estoy en una misión por la perla, así que hasta que no la recupere de manos de Naraku no podré ir, pero en cuanto la tenga iremos a pasar un tiempo, es hora de que Okaasan conozca a sus omagosan. ¿Qué dicen, quieren conocer el lugar del que vengo?

– Sí – dijeron los dos al unísono y dando saltitos.

– Entonces iré a avisarla, no soy miembro de la manada así que no podría ir con ustedes ahora.

– Creo que esa es también mi señal para volver, aunque pueda aguantar al ore… Lord Inuyasha, no puedo entrar, cosas de yokai.

– Sí, no creo que sea buena idea mear en el árbol de otro perro. Sobre todo con estos que me miran tan mal, son algo territoriales.

Irasue se rio, sorprendiendo a todos lo suficiente para que se les olvidara el enfado por el comentario.

– Sigues siendo la misma.

– No te creas, he cambiado mucho, solo que tú conoces mi versión más moderna, ellos aún tienen que descubrir algunos de mis trucos.

– Es hora de volver, ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas y por tu atuendo y olor me hago una idea de cuando y donde estabas y creo que necesitas un descanso.

– Ni te lo imaginas, llevo unas semanas casi sin dormir y seguramente huelo fatal con todo lo que acaba de pasarme.

Todos se levantaron aún confundidos por todo lo que había pasado durante el día, siguiéndolas casi automáticamente. Kei se adelantó para hablar con las hembras.

– Me han dicho que tienes un hijo por aquí ¿crees que está a tu altura? ¿Podrá con la responsabilidad de evitar que cree el caos?

– Tendrá un momento difícil si decide ponerlo a prueba, pero creo que tal vez le vendría bien descubrirlo por su cuenta. Se está acomodando, es joven y cree saberlo todo, no dará su brazo a torcer, así que habrá que rompérselo.

El hombre ya veía los engranajes moverse en la cabeza de la miko, a su hijo le esperaba un tormento, pero le ayudaría a madurar, y a él le proporcionaría unas buenas risas, como no había habido en ese lugar por siglos.

– Me recuerda a alguien – dijo mirándole con intención.

Los tres rieron, hasta que llegaron al pasillo que separaba sus destinos, Kei los acompañó al cuarto, se encontraba en las habitaciones del Lord, junto a la del propio Sesshomaru, la suya propia estaba en las habitaciones de la Lady, cerca de la de Irasue, y al lado de la que fue la de Sesshomaru cuando era un cachorro. Kagome se alegró, era la habitación de un heredero, y por ello tenía un buen acceso a los túneles de escape.

Todos sus amigos fueron al cuarto al poco tiempo para verla y hablaron por horas, ella les contaba anécdotas de esos años, por supuesto sólo las cosas buenas y divertidas, pues incluso en tiempos de guerra, pudo encontrar momentos para la risa, entre el llanto y la sangre; y ellos le contaron todos los cambios que vivieron durante esos años. Finalmente sus amigos se fueron y ellos se acostaron, Kagome en el centro abrazando a sus hijos e Isamu, entre Shippo y la puerta para poder proteger a los cachorros y su Alfa.

Los tres se mantuvieron hablando por horas hasta que el sueño les venció.

– Te extrañé tanto okaasan, pensaba que te había pasado algo, ya no nos decías nada.

– Lo siento no era mi intención, ahora no tienen de qué preocuparse, no iré a ningún lado.

– ¿Y la perla?

– En cuanto todo esté listo romperé el sello para acabar con todo esto, luego habrá que decidir qué hacer, habrá que planear todo, donde quedarnos, si aquí, si viajar o buscar un lugar para nosotros, tal vez a Sesshomaru le guste que estén aquí, pero yo no le caigo tan bien… Sea lo que sea, no importa dónde siempre que estemos juntos. Y además…

* * *

Sesshomaru por otro lado no estaba tan tranquilo, desde la aparición de la miko tuvo problemas con su bestia que parecía estar en celo, las ropas que llevaba eran tan indecentes como las que solía usar cuando la conoció, pero su actitud y su cuerpo habían cambiado mucho, madurado. Además la mujer afirmaba ser uno de los seres más fuertes conocidos en la historia yokai y su madre lo confirmaba con una risa, cuando hacía años que ni siquiera sonreía.

Y la mirada que le dirigió, reconoció el reto, y todo lo que pudo pensar fue en llevársela a sus habitaciones y someterla entre las sábanas.

 _¿Qué_ _me_ _está_ _pasando?_ Pensaba.

 _Lo que te pasa es que te gusta._ Le respondió Yako. Sesshomaru podía ver un imagen en su mente de su forma yokai lamiéndose la pata y el lomo como si no pasara nada.

 _No digas tonterías._

 _No lo hago, te recuerdo que soy la manifestación de tu yo más salvaje y natural. Sé todo de ti incluso lo que te niegas a ti mismo, es decir a mí, porque yo soy TÚ. A ver si te enteras._

 _Desde cuando eres filósofo, nunca has tomado interés en meterte en nada que no sea una masacre y ahora te pones a charlar de nuestra naturaleza._

 _No te hagas, siempre estuvimos sincronizados aunque yo saliera más en las batallas interesantes, pero desde que te mientes a ti mismo he tenido que ser tu molesta conciencia, es divertido verte hacer y pensar tonterías pero me canso de tu propia estupidez._

Sesshomaru gruñó maldiciendo a su bestia. Partió a sus habitaciones con una furia que podía sentirse en la distancia por lo que los sirvientes con miedo a perder la cabeza se apartaron de su camino. Pero cuando pasó por la sala de armas unos ruidos y la voz de su madre le hicieron entrar. Lo que vio empeoró su humor.

Junto al retrato de sus padres colocaban otro de esa humana insolente, se podía ver que formaban un conjunto ya que el fondo era una continuación y el olor indicaba que había sido pintado hace siglos y guardado. Ambas mujeres ligeramente tornadas hacia la otra, con sus espadas de frente en posición de ataque. Parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían del marco a atacar al primero que osara acercarse. Guerreros frente a un camino de cadáveres, pero sin muestras de estar cansados sólo se veía determinación, fuerza y confianza en sus rostros.

– ¿Te gusta hijo? Llevo guardándolo dos mil años, forma parte de una serie con los principales guerreros de esa guerra. Cada casa tiene el de sus fundadores, pero Kagome rechazó tener su propio territorio o emparejarse con los otros lores así que lo conservamos nosotros ya que era una aliada de la casa del Oeste y amiga personal mía – su madre no lo miraba, pero podía sentir que se divertía con su frustración.

Se marchó sin decir nada, y fue a su habitación a darse un baño bien frío para despejarse. Pero el sueño le evadió por horas en las que su bestia se ponía a pensar en esa hembra, quería luchar y demostrarle su poder, cada vez que la imaginaba en el suelo cubierta de sudor y sangre, la imagen pasaba a ser una similar, pero con ella desnuda bajo él, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la pasión y sangre saliendo de su hombro de una herida hecha por sus dientes.

 _Pareces excitado Sesshomaru,_ rio Yako quien compartía esas imágenes en su mente. Yako empezó a imaginar sacándole las ropas, cómo sería su cuerpo… sacando un gruñido de Sesshomaru que tuvo que ir al baño en busca de alivio inmediato.


	25. Chapter 25

En cuanto el sol empezó a salir, Kagome se levantó sin hacer ruido, fue al baño de la habitación, se soltó el pelo y lo lavó a conciencia, decidió dejarlo casi suelto, sólo se hizo unas trenzas a los lados, que se unía en la coronilla en una sola.

Se puso unos vaqueros largos ajustados, una camiseta blanca y unos tabis. Cuando salió, los niños aún dormían pero no así Isamu que se estiraba como el felino que era. Se acercó a él y le acarició, antes de abrir la puerta para dejarle ir. Pudo ver a sus pequeños acurrucarse entre ellos, buscando conservar el calor. Se sentó en seiza junto a sus cabezas simplemente mirándoles, les había extrañado tanto.

Un tiempo después sonó un golpe en la puerta y un par de yokais entraron, parecían parte del servicio, pero las vigiló.

– Señor Shippo, señorita Rin despierten es hora de prepararse.

Los dos se revolvieron un poco, Rin tomó la manta y se cubrió con ella la cabeza para escapar de la luz y la voz que la querían sacar de su dulce y calentito sueño, Shippo en cambio abrió los ojos, se sentó y sacudió la cabeza. Ambos dormían juntos, a pesar de las quejas de Jaken y algunos sirvientes sobre lo inadecuado que era, pero Rin era su hermanita y la cuidaría siempre, no se fiaba de algunos de los yokai que les veían como un riesgo para sus ansias de poder.

Al ser protegidos del Lord Sesshomaru, éste podía adoptarlos, nombrándoles sus herederos para librarse de las molestas hembras que querían acceder al poder, por eso se negaba a separarse de ella siempre que le fuera posible, ya habían atentado contra su vida antes por lo que dejó la habitación que antes ocupaba para protegerla por las noches, y se tomó más en serio sus entrenamientos.

– Buenos días – dijo Kagome abrazando a Shippo, besándole en la cabeza y revolviendo su mata desordenada de pelo.

Rin se levantó con su voz y saltó sobre ella, recibiendo también sus mimos mañaneros.

Las hembras los miraron, pero no dijeron nada, prepararon las ropas de ambos y sacaron un Kimono formal y floreado que ella rechazó, una de ellas acompañó a Rin al baño para asearla y la otra quiso peinar a Shippo.

– ¿Podría hacerlo yo?

– Claro que sí okaasan.

Kagome peinó a su hijo con cariño y suavidad mientras hablaban y reían, lo ató en una coleta alta a petición suya. Rin salió al poco con su Kimono a medio poner y su pelo mojado mientras la muchacha intentaba atarle el obi. La imagen era muy graciosa, le cepilló también el pelo, pero ella lo prefería suelto así que sólo le puso una cinta a modo de diadema.

Los cinco salieron juntos reuniéndose con Isamu y siguieron a las mujeres al comedor. Fueron presentados y entraron. Los yokai de la corte y los generales presentes la miraron descaradamente murmurando sobre sus ropas y su forma descarada de hablar, ya que mantenía conversaciones informales con todos, especialmente sus amigos a quienes sentaron cerca de ella.

Las risas entre los humanos, el Lord Inuyasha, y los protegidos de la casa, molestaron a los yokai estirados que los consideraban escandalosos y molestos, pero no podían hacer nada mientras los Lores los aceptaran en la manada, al menos no directamente, más de uno había muerto por atentar contra ellos.

– ¿Y qué ha pasado con Naraku, ya acabaron con él? – preguntó en un momento dado.

El silencio se hizo en la sala acabando con el buen humor.

– El maldito se oculta como la asquerosa rata que es, no hemos podido encontrarle – gruñó Inuyasha.

– Entiendo, esperaba que para cuando volviera estuviera muerto, pero supongo que era demasiado pedir. Aparecerá en cuanto vuelva la perla.

– ¿Vas a romper el sello? No sería mejor buscarlo antes – dijo Kikyo.

– Esa carta ya está usada, tengo que recuperar la perla así que en unos días me encargaré de ello. Pero ahora vamos a lo verdaderamente importante ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer mis pequeños hoy?

– Ahora irán a clases de protocolo, luego Rin tiene lecciones y Shippo entrenamiento – dijo Irasue.

– ¿Protocolo, en serio? que lata, ¿son muy aburridas? A mí nunca me gustaron, demasiadas normas absurdas.

– Esa no es forma de dirigirse a una Lady, humana, cuida tus palabras si no quieres perder la cabeza – dijo alguien.

– Me gustaría formar parte del entrenamiento, no quiero perder la forma y seguro será divertido – lo ignoró.

Todas las cabezas de los yokai de la sala, excepto la de Irasue, se giraron a ella con caras asombradas. Las hembras rara vez participaban en los entrenamientos con los machos, sólo las de alta cuna y cerca de la época de celo para atraer a los machos más poderosos.

– Kei ¿qué dices? ¿una ronda por los viejos tiempos?

– Con todo el respeto General, no soy lo que era, la edad aunque me ha aportado sabiduría ha afectado a mis viejos y achacosos huesos. Tal vez pueda considerar que mi hijo Daiki me supla en esta ocasión, es un guerrero de honor y tal vez pueda considerarlo digno de entretenerla. No creo que se oponga ¿verdad hijo? – Sus ojos brillaban, había dejado en claro de forma educada y discreta que no creía que su hijo pudiera con ella, el cebo estaba puesto.

– Por supuesto que participaré otosan, no se preocupe por sus achacosos huesos – dijo con algo de rabia un muchacho, parecía joven, tal vez siete u ocho siglos.

 _La estupidez de la juventud, el conejo no ha caído, se ha tirado directo y de cabeza a la trampa y si participa lo harán los demás generales principales, una buena paliza en la arena donde el servicio y los estirados del consejo vean, y me aseguraré de que todos sepan que soy más que capaz de cuidar a mis cachorros, y alejará algunos buitres._

– Que preparen el campo exterior y un sistema de batallas por parejas aleatorias, será divertido. Tal vez haya otros jóvenes dispuestos a mostrar el poder que posee actualmente el Oeste – dijo Irasue, consciente de las intenciones de la miko.

Como era de esperarse un par de intercambios después los generales, incluso algunos más iban a participar. Se despidió de los cachorros que fueron a sus lecciones, la mayoría continuaron con sus rutinas, excepto los que planeaban entrenar, curiosos por ver las capacidades de Kagome, pues muchos creían que era imposible que fuera tan poderosa siendo una humana.

El servicio preparó la arena a conciencia, limpiaron y afilaron las armas y las expusieron para que pudieran ser usadas, los nombres de todos los participantes fueron grabados en piezas rectangulares de madera, frente a los participantes se introducirían en una caja para mezclarlas, era bastante similar al bingo, pero era cuadrada, y al abrirse una tela negra impedía ver el interior.

– Kei será el encargado de extraer los nombres, cuando acaben regresarán al sorteo, eso sí creo que habría que poner unas normas – dijo Kagome.

– Si me permite recomendaría que fueran: – enumeró Keitaro.

*** No hay límite de tiempo. ***

*** El que quede inconsciente o imposibilitado de continuar pierde. ***

*** Se acepta que uno de los contendientes se someta. ***

*** No se puede interferir en una pelea. ***

*** No matar, ni desmembrar más allá de la posible recuperación natural. ***

– Parece razonable, ya que no queremos perder buenos combatientes – dijo Irasue.

– Ni competiciones, esto evitará ciertas situaciones, no quiero un concurso de meadas, dejan todo apestando – añadió Kagome.

– Espero verte en acción, hace mucho que no hay una buena pelea, la última "guerra" fue decepcionante, un par de batallas menores y listo, aburrido.

– ¿Alguna vez te he decepcionado Irasue? Sabes que soy la mejor metiéndome en líos.

Así las batallas se iniciaron. Keitaro estaba extrayendo los dos primeros nombres.

– Lady Shi… Kagome… – se sonrojó y presentó la tablilla, y empezó a sacar otra – Y Lord Inuyasha.

– Prepárate Kagome – dijo el hanyou saliendo con confianza.

Kagome sólo sonrió, y tomó una espada simple de la pared. El lugar contaba con todo tipo de armas para los combatientes. Muchos se sorprendieron que enfrentara una espada demoníaca con una sin poder.

– No te preocupes cachorro, no te dejaré muy mal herido, y no usaré el collar.

Inuyasha se enfadó al oír eso, tal vez fuera más fuerte, pero seguía siendo una humana, no creía que pudiera con él, especialmente al considerarla menos poderosa que Kikyo. El pobre se llevaría una sorpresa.

Ambos fueron a la arena Inuyasha empezó embistiendo, siendo repelido y lanzado unos metros atrás. Volvió a atacar, pero no lograba avanzar, Kagome le repelía sin esfuerzo avanzando con calma. Inuyasha estaba frustrado y algo molesto, así que lanzó un Kaze no Kizu. Sus amigos miraron sorprendidos de que usara esa técnica. Esperaron que Kagome elevara una Kekkai o que se alejara, pero para su sorpresa simplemente dio un paso a la izquierda y se puso de perfil.

El viento pasó sin detenerse levantando una gran polvareda y chocando contra uno de los muros. Muchos estaban impactados por la falta de respuesta de Kagome, algunos incluso pensaron que estaría herida de gravedad. Pero cuando el humo empezó a disiparse se la pudo ver de pie en el campo sin algún rasguño con una suave sonrisa, a cada lado en el suelo estaban marcadas las garras del viento.

– Deberías calmarte, ¿enserio pensabas que caería? me conozco ese truco muy bien, deberías probar algo mejor o esto será muy corto, en cinco años deberías haber aprendido un par de las técnicas de la espada.

Inuyasha enfadado volvió a atacar, esta vez Kagome devolvió el ataque y no tardó en desarmarle y lanzarle volando varios metros atrás. Envainó la espada y tomó a Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha con los ojos enrojecidos y marcas en su rostro saltó sobre ella con sus garras. Kagome para sorpresa de todos con una Tetsusaiga con forma de espada vieja y oxidada, desvió sus ataques, esquivó y golpeó a Inuyasha con el dorso y el mango de la espada. La batalla se veía para sorpresa de muchos muy desigual, a pesar de haber logrado durante esos años ser uno de los luchadores más fuertes del Oeste, parecía un cachorro.

Se vio entonces por qué Kagome había llegado a ser tan famosa, sus amigos y los espectadores más jóvenes no comprendían como era posible un cambio tan drástico.

– No es posible, Inuyasha es muy fuerte, pero contra la señorita Kagome parece un inútil, incluso perdió el control – dijo Miroku.

– Ella no está usando su poder, no puedo sentir el más mínimo rastro de reiki, y aun así… – dijo Kikyo.

– Es increíble ¿qué diablos ha estado haciendo estos cinco años? – añadió Sango

Muchos eran los que hacían comentarios similares, Irasue, Isamu y Keitaro más que sorprendidos parecían aburridos como si no pasara nada nuevo o interesante. La mujer incluso rascaba ausentemente el vientre del felino mientras tomaba un té y hablaba con su sirvienta de temas banales, sin molestarse en mirar la lucha.

Por minutos se siguió con el mismo estilo, Inuyasha atacaba y ella devolvía sin aparente esfuerzo.

Kagome entonces soltó la espada y se lanzó sobre Inuyasha, le tiró boca abajo, y le tiró del pelo exponiendo su garganta y le clavó las uñas en el cuello. Él se resistió con fuerza al principio e intentó tirarla y golpearla hasta que poco a poco se fue parando hasta quedarse quieto con las orejas gachas, finalmente desaparecieron sus rasgos yokai y quedó completamente quieto.

Con Inuyasha sometido en el suelo ella era la ganadora, pero en lugar de ayudarle se levantó y dejó que lo hiciera solo para devolverle la espada. Ninguno dijo nada él por la sorpresa y el shock absoluto, no sabía lo que había pasado, recordaba todo incluso cuando se transformó, pero no podía asimilarlo, volvió para sentarse como un zombi. Ella simplemente no tenía nada que decir, al comparar su actual fuerza con la de Inuyasha y verse a sí misma, pudo compararse con la muchacha que tiempo atrás se fue buscando ser más fuerte. Ahora podía afirmar que lo era, nunca más sería un estorbo, ahora defendería y protegería a los suyos.

Las batallas se fueron sucediendo, eran muchos los que habían participado para ver la fuerza de la humana y en cuanto la vieron contra el segundo heredero del oeste se arrepintieron, no podían retirarse por orgullo, sólo les quedaba esperar no enfrentarse a ella o a sus señores. Sesshomaru parecía especialmente deseoso de pelear, él mismo dejó a muchos en estado crítico, teniendo que llevarlos con los sanadores, Irasue simplemente se deshacía rápidamente de sus oponentes, y Kagome prefería jugar con ellos, les esquivaba y daba golpes que parecían ligeros, tontos e inofensivos, pero realmente causaban gran daño.

Miroku luchó contra Sesshomaru, pero no era un rival para él, por lo que fue una pelea corta. Entonces salieron Sango y Kagome.

– Parece que nos toca – dijo Sango, algo preocupada, la había visto en acción y no estaba segura de sus posibilidades.

Llevó su hiraikotsu, y Kirara al ser un yokai casi completamente animal, entendió instintivamente que Kagome era poderosa, así que intentó acompañarla, mirándola con ojitos tiernos cambió y se puso a su lado.

– Creo que no le gusta vernos pelear – dijo Kagome.

– Es instintivo, reconoce tu fuerza y no quiere que salga herida, después de cómo has dejado a los otros tal vez quiera pelear con la taijiya – dijo una risu yokai del servicio.

– No veo inconveniente, Isamu tal vez quiera estirarse un poco también – dijo Irasue – ambas tienen un compañero felino después de todo, sería interesante ver de lo que son capaces.

– ¿Qué dices chico? ¿Te apuntas? – animó Kagome.

Isamu se levantó feliz, se puso a su lado y levantó la cola mientras se frotaba contra sus piernas. Ambas fueron a la arena, Kagome no tomó armas.

Sango cargó con su hiraikotsu, pero Kagome la esquivaba, cuando intentaba golpearla buscaba puntos desprotegidos para golpear. Kirara saltó sobre ella, pero Isamu la interceptó por un lateral y empezaron su propia pelea.

Kirara tenía la ventaja de un cuerpo y unos colmillos mayores, pero Isamu era más veloz y ágil, por lo que era difícil de herir.

Sango sacó su espada ya que la distancia era demasiado corta, pero no conseguía darle a su amiga, intentó alejarse para lanzar su arma, pero no esperaba que fuera interceptada en el aire. Con sus manos desnudas Kagome la atrapó en pleno vuelo. Entonces atacó.

Sango esquivaba e intentaba recuperarla pero recibió un golpe en el vientre que la mandó a volar, cuando se levantó vio a su amiga no solo con su hiraikotsu, sino con su espada. Las lanzó a donde estaban los espectadores, más allá de la zona de lucha, por lo que iniciaron un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Es extraño, parecen tener la misma velocidad pero antes era más rápida contra Inuyasha y los yokai, ¿la señorita Kagome estará cansada?

– En absoluto houshi, si la mira fijamente, su ritmo es estable, no suda, ni fuerza la respiración, mientras que la taijiya, no solo muestra agotamiento, sino que es la única que ha recibido daños – dijo Daiki.

– Está conteniéndose, conserva sus energías para mayores oponentes, podría derrotarla de un golpe, pero entonces su cuerpo estaría frío y relajado, al prolongar batallas menores con escasas fuerzas sus músculos humanos empiezan a ejercitarse, pero no llega a cansarse así estará preparada para contrincantes mejores – dijo Irasue.

– Parece conocerla muy bien.

– Así es – dijo con una enigmática sonrisa, y su hijo la miró seriamente sospechando que había cosas que le ocultaba.

Finalmente Sango cayó agotada, pocos segundos antes de que Kirara agotada perdiera su transformación. El monje se acercó y entre él y Kagome la llevaron para que fuera atendida por los sanadores. Isamu a su vez cogió con su boca a Kirara del cuello como a un cachorro, para llevarla con Sango.

– Ambas estarán bien – dijo el sanador – sus lesiones son menores. Con algo de reposo y comida se recuperarán, pero no deberían seguir luchando, según mi conocimiento sobre los humanos, tal vez la señorita Kikyo como sacerdotisa pueda comprobarlo.

Kei retiró la ficha de Sango y la puso con la de los demás heridos, y siguió con el sorteo.

– Yo me encargo – Kagome puso una mano en el rostro de su amiga y le transmitió su reiki, enseguida esta abrió los ojos – Tómalo con calma – Dijo y la ayudó a sentarse.

– Caray, Kagome, recuérdame que nunca te enfade. Me alegro que estés de nuestro lado porque como enemiga debes ser terrorífica – dijo Sango.

– Has superado cualquiera de nuestras expectativas, nos imaginamos que volverías cambiada, pero no que fuera tanto – dijo Kikyo.

– He perdido muchas cosas estos años, tiempo con ustedes, con mis niños, pero me alegro de haberme ido, he conocido mundos y personas que nunca hubiera podido, y he hecho cosas que nadie creería, pero sobre todo ahora soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a los que quiero. Sé que he cambiado en muchos sentidos, pero en mi corazón soy la misma.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a su amiga, en sus ojos pudieron ver que había visto y vivido mucho, pero que en el fondo seguía siendo la misma chica de extrañas ropas y actitud alegre y confiada, la que los ayudó y les enseñó a ver más allá de sus prejuicios, a abrir su corazón. La amiga y la hermana que les unió.

El emotivo momento entre esos cinco amigos, fue cortado por un ronroneo. Isamu estaba limpiando las heridas de Kirara y le lamía y frotaba con su cara, parecía que se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Se mantuvieron charlando más animados entre las peleas, Kirara fue curada también, pero el reiki no quita el cansancio, así que se mantuvieron sentadas.


	26. Chapter 26

Llegó la hora del almuerzo rápidamente, ya que a pesar de contar con luchadores fuera de serie, otras peleas necesitaban más tiempo. Por algún motivo las peleas más esperadas no se llegaron a dar, las que serían entre los tres lores presentes, o incluso entre Inuyasha y Daiki, quienes también eran poderosos guerreros.

Todos se retiraron, Kagome especialmente fue a darse un baño rápido al cuarto de sus hijos, la mayoría a pesar de tener un olfato superior, apenas se quitaron el sudor y se mojaron la cara. Cuando volvió llevaba unos vaqueros cortos, una camiseta con un ligero escote y calcetines. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, por sus ropas ajustadas y reveladoras.

– ¿Cómo fueron sus clases?

– Bien – dijo Rin, simplemente.

– Sólo bien, uy, no me gusta como suena.

– Nos enseñan a comportarnos en manada. En reuniones con lores y con nobles.

– Me duele la cabeza sólo de oírlo.

– Es de esperar que aprendan a comportarse, no pueden actuar como salvajes sin decoro – Dijo una hembra, por su localización, era de una familia poderosa, y la mirada que dirigía a la pequeña familia mostraba asco – Se espera que los de nuestra clase – por su tono no les incluía a ellos tres – se comporten con clase y distinción, aunque parece que no tienen un modelo adecuado.

– ¿Hablas por mí? – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa – ¿Acaso dudas de que tenga unos modales adecuados al lugar que ocupo?

– Digamos que su forma de vestir y de actuar no concuerdan con lo que se espera de una Dama.

– Lo sé, gracias – dijo Kagome con extrema dulzura – que te tomes el tiempo de fijarte en mí y mis actos, y que dediques tus energías a hablar y escuchar de mí, muestra tu interés.

La mujer la fulminó con la mirada, la respuesta era cortes, pero la había dejado en evidencia, haciéndola parecer como una cotilla.

– Tal vez quiera acompañar a esos jóvenes la próxima vez – dijo con seriedad.

– No, muchas gracias, me enorgullezco de poder decir que he estudiado por años las normas de comportamiento, y que uso ese conocimiento para poder romperlas de forma completamente consciente e intencional si las considero inútiles y ridículas. Como suele pasar con la mayoría de normas protocolarias que más que para el bienestar de la manada, sirven para aumentar la brecha no sólo entre clases sociales, sino entre géneros – dijo cogiendo un panecillo, y comiéndolo en cuanto acabó de hablar.

La respuesta tan honesta y poco esperada dejó un silencio sepulcral. Todos se mantuvieron con la cabeza baja, hablando en murmullos, mientras Irasue reía.

– ¿Ahora qué lecciones tienen?

– Yo iré a clase de arreglo floral – Rin no parecía entusiasmada, a pesar de que siempre le gustaron las flores.

– A mí me enseñará Takeo sensei trucos de zorros.

– ¿Takeo? – Miró a Irasue – No me digas que es…

– El mismo.

– ¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

– No, ni siquiera que es tu hijo, se llevará una gran sorpresa.

– ¿Te importa si voy a tu clase Shipp?

– Claro okaasan.

Tras la comida acompañaron a Rin a su clase y luego tomaron la ruta afuera con Isamu quien emocionado se adelantaba y volvía, a veces empujaba a Kagome por la espalda para que se diera prisa, hasta que finalmente se coló entre sus piernas para que le montara.

– Así que tienes prisa. Sube, él nos lleva.

Una vez encima llegaron en instantes con las indicaciones, llegaron a un claro en el bosque, una colina con un árbol de sakura rodeado de flores.

– Aún no llega, ¿por qué no me enseñas lo que sabes?

– Sí. Me he esforzado mucho. Mira.

Por un rato le enseño sus trucos, su fuego, y sus transformaciones.

– Inuyasha OSUWARI – dijo imitándola a la perfección hasta el más mínimo detalle de su antiguo uniforme.

– Ahhh – ahora era Inuyasha cayendo.

– Para, para, no puedo respirar – se agarraba el cuerpo para parar la dolorosa risa – Es igualito, hasta vi cómo se movía el rosario.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Vas mejorando, ya no muestras la cola, es la parte más difícil de ocultar ya que no siempre somos conscientes de ella – dijo un macho kitsune.

Era de un pelirrojo oscuro trenzado, con kimono marrón claro y unos hakamas verde mar. Realmente apuesto como sólo los yokai podían serlo.

– ¡Takeo sensei! – Shippo se sonrojó al saber que su maestro le había pillado jugando como un cachorro.

– Veo que has traído compañía para la lección de hoy.

– Sí, es Kagome mi okaasan.

– Tiempo sin vernos, no sé si te acuerdas de mí.

– Jamás podría olvidarte, aún tengo las marcas de los mordiscos que Sesshomaru me daba cuando intentaba acercarme a ti – Se oyó un maullido – Y tampoco me olvido de ti – dijo acariciando a Isamu cuando se acercó a él, lamiéndole la cara apoyado en los cuartos traseros.

– ¿Okaasan?

– Es una larga historia, y espero que me guardes el secreto, pero hice una visita a Irasue poco antes de que Sesshomaru naciera y conocí a Takeo, era un cachorro de unos cinco años. Estuve algunos meses y vi a Sesshomaru nacer. Shhh. Pero no se lo digas.

– ¿No se ha dado cuenta? Con lo posesivo que era, no me lo puedo creer. Casi me arranca la cola de un mordisco cuando me diste un abrazo.

Kagome rio.

– Sí, siempre ha sido algo agresivo.

– No me esperaba verte, ni que mi pequeño pupilo sea tu hijo.

– Tuve suerte de encontrar al zorrito más lindo para mí – dijo y abrazó a un sonrojado Shippo.

– Okaasan – dijo pero soltó un ronroneo desde el pecho.

– Parece que hoy no habrá mucho entrenamiento, no estás concentrado.

– No lo interrumpas por mí, sólo quería saludarte y ver cómo lo está haciendo mi pequeño. Qué pena que Rin esté en una de sus lecciones.

– A ella no le gustan, su maestra es muy estricta y desagradable, ojalá pudiera venir.

– Tal vez podamos hacer algo – sonrió malignamente Kagome – Vamos a poner en práctica lo que Takeo te ha enseñado, ¿qué dicen?

– ¿Uh? – ambos la miraron confundidos.

* * *

En una de las salas estaba Rin, con un jarrón y varias flores en la mesa. Se veía concentrada.

– Debes escoger y colocar las flores adecuadamente, han de ser adecuadas para recibir una visita esperada de un noble, el aspecto y los colores deben ser adecuados y armonizar entre ellos. Tu nariz _humana_ no podrá percibir los sutiles matices pero inténtalo y _tal vez_ no lo arruinarás.

Rin sabía cómo le gustaría que estuvieran, pero a su maestra no le gustaba que lo hiciera a su gusto, intentaría recordar cómo era el arreglo que le pedía y copiarlo. Odiaba esta clase, prefería hacer coronas con Kagome, Shippo, Sango o Jaken.

No percibió el cambio en el olor como su maestra, pero vio la sombra tras la puerta antes de que se abriera.

– Disculpe, solicitan la presencia de la señorita Rin.

Era una de las sirvientas de su padre, así es como pensaba en Sesshomaru. La mujer frunció el ceño.

– ¿Volverá o cancelo la clase? – podría ser despectiva con el servicio, pero sin pasarse ya que era la voz de Sesshomaru si le transmitía sus órdenes.

– Me han ordenado le informe que la espere.

– Llévatela – dijo descortés como si fuera una molestia.

Tras una reverencia, la pequeña la acompañó fuera, empezaron a caminar hasta que vio a Kagome indicándole con el dedo que no hablara. Las tres juntas se alejaron un poco más y se montaron en Isamu, cuando salieron la sirvienta cambió de forma por la de Shippo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

– A okaasan se le ocurrió un plan para rescatarte de esa loca de los jarrones.

– Pero, al señor Sesshomaru no le va a gustar. Cuando la maestra se entere del engaño se va a enfadar.

– Realmente puede enfadarse, pero no hacer nada, ella te ha dejado salir voluntariamente. Y Shippo simplemente estaba entrenando sus habilidades de transformación y camuflaje, como debe hacer en su entrenamiento. No es tu culpa si ella creyó que Shippo era de verdad una de las damas de compañía, y en ningún momento Shippo le mintió o dijo que Sesshomaru o nadie estuviera ordenándole nada.

– Dije que solicitaban tu presencia, no quien, okaasan quería verte y pidió que fuera a ver si podía traerte, ella fue la que te dejó salir voluntariamente – dijo Shippo saltando del lomo del felino – y luego dije que me ordenaron a mí que la informara, no que ella debía hacer nada.

Rin sonrió por el truco, sabía que se enfadarían, pero quería pasar tiempo con Kagome.

– Mientras ellos hacen cosas de kitsunes, nosotras haremos coronas y ramos, ¿qué tal si me muestras lo que esa profesora te enseña?

Por un rato hicieron coronas para ellas, luego collares y pulseras, además de algunas para llevar, Isamu estaba lleno de flores desde las orejas hasta la punta de la cola.

– Ten cuidado, esa no es buena para los felinos, es como hierva gatera, le dejarás adormilado y despistado. Y esta no la uses, a los Inu les dan alergia, pueden controlarlo pero les molesta y se ponen de mal humor.

– Eso no es lo que dice mi maestra.

– Pues no tiene muchas luces, Sango te lo puede confirmar, los exterminadores las usan en bombas de humo para despistar a los yokai con olfato, como flor molesta pero puede llegar a incapacitar a un ookami, kitsune o un inu si hay suficientes. Y si la cocinas bien y la pones en su comida lo puedes enfermar – rio suavemente, entonces empezó a mover algunas flores de su alrededor.

Un pequeño chillido se oyó y una bola naranja saltó sobre ellas. Rin se agachó pero Kagome extendió los brazos llenos de flores. Cuando miró, vio una pequeña bolita de pelo llena de collares de flores por todos lados.

– Auí – El pequeño aulló confundido, mientras se olía a sí mismo y giraba tratando de ver las flores.

– Hace falta algo más para engañarme, Shipp.

– Shippo ha cambiado – exclamó feliz mientras le cogía y acariciaba. El kitsune le lamió la carita moviendo la cola.

– Es adorable, parece de peluche – dijo Kagome mientras le acariciaba también, entre las dos le dieron mimos y él se revolvía y frotaba contra ellas para lamerlas.

– Un pequeño territorial, las está marcando con su olor, reclamando a su familia. Aún actúa de forma instintiva, aunque conectados, las reconoce por los recuerdos de su otra mitad y los enlaza con sus instintos.

Por largos momentos jugaron los tres.

Kagome se agachó sobre sus manos y rodillas, se acercaba y simulaba mordiscos para echarse atrás, Shippo saltaba, volvía y hacía lo mismo, cuando intentó colarse por debajo le agarró y le frotó el estómago con los dedos y la cara, parecía que le hacía cosquillas por sus reacciones. Se escapó y volvió a por ella, se lanzó contra su lateral como intentando derribarla, se dejó caer y cuando se subió sobre ella giró y cayó rodando hasta quedar con la cabeza por debajo de las patas traseras y la cola cayendo como un peluquín.

Todos se rieron, hasta Isamu emitió un bufido similar a una risa. Entonces cambió de forma en una postura similar.

– Esta vez has permanecido más tiempo, es la influencia de la familia, somos juguetones por instinto especialmente frente a hembras hermosas – Shippo dio un pequeño gruñido – Cuanto más cambies y madures mayor seré la conexión y la facilidad, aunque estemos más en esta forma la otra es nuestra esencia más básica, pero has estado mucho tiempo fuera de tu tribu, sin youki del que alimentarte, esa parte quedó bloqueada. Por suerte para ti tienes al mejor maestro, y una manada cambiante con un youki poderoso y concentrado sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

– Gracias Takeo sensei.

* * *

Tras una tarde jugando, Takeo se ofreció a acompañarles, así que se subieron al felino para ir a la entrada de la cueva. A pesar de los argumentos de Rin, entraron directamente por la entrada al centro de la cueva, la zona más utilizada por la manada para socializar, con las coronas en brazos. El kitsune mayor entró para sorpresa de Shippo, pues siempre le acompañaba hasta la entrada y se iba.

Un aumento de youki se sintió venir rápidamente, al parecer a la maestra no le gustó sentirse burlada.

– Sensei – exclamó asustada.

– Mocosa ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

– Cuida tu lengua, si no quieres perderla – la defendió Kagome

– Asquerosa humana ¿cómo te atreves? Yo soy…

– No te molestes, no me interesa la gente desagradable.

El silencio fue sepulcral, a pesar de su mal carácter era una hembra dominante, de poder y linaje, por lo que se toleraban sus berrinches, pocos eran los que tenían el poder para plantarle cara.

Kagome acarició a Rin y Shippo y dirigió la comitiva por otro pasillo sonriendo, y dándole la espalda a la furiosa inu, dándole una muy educada y protocolaria bofetada a su orgullo. Nadie le daba la espalda. Con gran velocidad saltó sobre ella con las garras supurando veneno, directamente a su cabeza. Pero fue detenida. Con una expresión seria, Kagome la agarraba de la muñeca, ligeramente ladeada, sin llegar a verla de frente. Ambas compartieron una mirada profunda, la yokai llena de furia, la de Kagome de seria indiferencia.

Ninguna se movió, la inu porque no podía, Kagome porque no quería. Esto era una demostración de dominio, la única forma de que se fuera era sometiéndose y bajando la mirada, poco a poco la hembra se fue desesperando, no importaba cuanto lo intentara no podía liberarse, la sorpresa fue dando paso al miedo.

Ante la vista de todos se sintió cómo empezaba a elevar su youki para transformarse, casi por instinto; pero Kagome elevó su poder ligeramente por encima del suyo, comprimiéndolo e imposibilitando el cambio. Finalmente bajó la mirada y el youki y relajó los músculos.

Los cuatro emprendieron el camino hacia la Biblioteca donde estaban Sango, Miroku y Kikyo charlando tranquilamente.

– Hola ¿cómo están?

– Hola – dijo Sango.

– Señorita Kagome, estábamos hablando de Naraku y el próximo viaje.

– ¿En serio? Yo pensaba ir en un par de semanas ya que todo parece tranquilo. ¿Van a ir a por él antes?

– Inuyasha se está impacientando, cada poco tiempo se enfada y sale a por él, pasamos unas semanas buscando sin éxito y cuando se acaban las provisiones volvemos a la aldea de mi hermana, estamos un tiempo y volvemos a buscar.

– Propio de él, necesita aprender a ser paciente.

– He. ¿Se puede saber de qué va esto?

– Señor Inuyasha, he hecho esto para usted – Rin sacó una corona de flores.

– Ni creas que… – ante la mirada fulminante de Kagome, simplemente se agachó mientras refunfuñaba para que se la pusiera.

– También tenemos para ustedes – Le fue dando a todos coronas y collares.

– Me alegra verte así, aunque has crecido sigues siendo la misma. Una muchachita feliz.

– Okaasan – la abrazó con cariño y Kagome se agachó para poder enterrar la cara en su hombro.

– Vamos, aún tenemos muchas coronas, seguro que a los cachorros les gustarán. Pero antes… Chicos si van a viajar será sin mí. Yo me quedaré un poco más.

– ¡Qué! – Todos menos Kikyo se sorprendieron, al fin y al cabo ella se acordaba de lo que dijo Kagome, sólo quedaba esperar a que Naraku intentara algo contra ella.

– Pero Kagome… – Sango no podía creerlo.

– Señorita Kagome, pensamos que volvería con nosotros para buscar los fragmentos.

– Iré a por ellos, pero aún no, mientras estén sellados no pueden dar problemas. Vine para recuperar la perla, pero antes quiero mimar a mis niños. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

– Entendemos Kagome, llevas mucho tiempo fuera, es normal que quieras recuperarlo – Sango.

– Es imposible, el tiempo no perdona, pasa constante e inmutable, y una vez pasado, no puede volver. El tiempo que no pude estar con ellos, no lo recuperaré nunca, sólo me queda disfrutar el ahora y el futuro.

– Eso es… muy profundo. No te preocupes, nosotros iremos solos, entendemos cómo te sientes. Tal vez ahora que has vuelto Naraku aparezca.

– He. No paras de retrasarlo, ¿es que no era tu misión?

– Me alegra que lo entiendan – Ignoró a Inuyasha– Hasta luego, y no se olviden de despedirse de mí.

Los tres se encaminaron hasta la guardería, la sala más protegida de todo el lugar, amplia con jardines, escudos protectores y juegos para los cachorros. Los solían llevar para que jugaran entre ellos y charlar con otras madres, por supuesto aunque tenía luz natural, esta era un hechizo que permitía ver a través del techo y parte de las paredes ya que la seguridad de los cachorros era prioridad, había acceso al exterior pero muy controlado y discreto.

Era la zona dónde hembras y cachorros de todas las razas yokai de la manada se reunían. Pues la manada no sólo la formaban Inus, había manadas y tribus en todo el territorio, que estaban bajo el mandato del oeste, pero la verdadera manada era la que vivía allí, era el único lugar con Inus, pero además había especies depredadoras, como kumas y toras, y también otras más débiles como risu o nezumi.

Las hembras eran las principales encargadas del cuidado de los cachorros, aunque los machos eran más cercanos y protectores que los humanos, las hembras maternales tenían un instinto superior para el cuidado de los cachorros, y para la disciplina, siendo las encargadas de tratar con los cachorros y adolescentes revoltosos, por encima de la jerarquía incluso. Una hembra por muy sumisa que fuera, podía ser imponente y aterradora a la hora de castigar a un cachorro adolescente.

Llegar no fue difícil, excepto por las miradas que los tres recibieron, Shippo y Rin al tener 10 (aunque tenga el aspecto de un adolescente de unos 15) y 14 años, se les consideraban cachorros algo crecidos para los estandartes yokai, pero Kagome para muchas era una hembra desconocida y además miko, por lo que no les gustaba la idea de ella cerca de los cachorros.

– Shira, es un placer verte – dijo una hembra acercándose.

– Karin, cuanto tiempo. Estás igual que la última vez que nos vimos.

– Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Veo que no puedes alejarte de este lugar.

– Sabes que tengo debilidad por los pequeños.

– Sí, así que los pequeños protegidos del Oeste son tuyos, tiene sentido si lo piensas.

– No creas, es más complicado que eso. Hicimos algunas coronas de flores y pensamos que les gustarían a los cachorros.

– Es probable que acaben deshechas, hace poco hubo un celo, así que hay algunos cachorros pequeños.

– Esos son los más juguetones, ¿cuánto tienen?

– Cuatro a seis meses.

– Ups, pues habrá que pensar en otra cosa, no quiero que las madres me salten encima. Aunque es una pena, las hicimos con mucho cariño.

– Dame una, son preciosas y huelen bien, aún no aprenden a aguantar y esto ayuda.

– ¿Tienes algún cachorro?

– Dos hembras, la menor tiene 35, sólo hecho un ojo a los cachorros revoltosos. Los hay muy inquietos – eso lo dijo mirando a dos que las miraban con ojitos inocentes

– Seguro tienes algo que decir de los míos.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Jaken sería el más adecuado para ello, se mantienen en la línea, por lo que nunca hemos tenido que intervenir hasta ahora, aunque se comentan cosas de una metamorfosis fraudulenta.

– Sé de qué hablas. Yo me encargo – Les abrazó y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno – Justo lo que merecen.

La hembra se rio, las dos se despidieron y dejaron las coronas para las madres y sus cachorros antes de irse. Durante su paseo pudieron sentir un aura poderosa y enfadada, en seguida llegó la misma sirviente a la que Shippo suplantó.

– Lady Kagome, Joven Shippo, Señorita Rin – hizo una reverencia – Lord Sesshomaru requiere que los jóvenes asistan a sus lecciones y que usted acuda inmediatamente a su despacho.

– Okaasan – los dos estaban preocupados.

– Gracias, enseguida voy. Vamos chicos, no quiero que lleguen tarde.

– Pero…

– Nada de peros, los veo luego – les acarició la cabeza y emprendió tranquilamente su camino, con la sirvienta tras ella.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Mi Lady, soy Ichigo, una de las asistentes risu del Lord Sesshomaru.

– Encantada, llámame Kagome, no me gustan tantas formalidades, espero que no estés molesta por lo de esta mañana. ¿Te metimos en problemas?

– La señora Masama fue a ver al Señor, y este me llamó, yo desconocía la situación, por lo que fue investigada, y la Señorita fue buscada en todo el lugar, hasta que ustedes aparecieron.

– Eso no responde ¿te metimos en problemas? No fue mi intención, y si lo hice me disculpo.

– Llegamos el Amo la espera – con una reverencia se fue.

Kagome abrió la puerta para ser recibida por una ola de youki muy negativa, que ignoró para sentarse en uno de los sillones frente al despacho.

– Hola Sesshomaru, me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

– Miko, lo que ha pasado hoy es inadmisible, usar mi nombre para engañar a un miembro de la manada, interrumpir la formaci…

– Eh, eh, eh. Para el carro, no fue así, en ningún momento se usó tu nombre. Que la perrita esa lo entendiera mal no es mi culpa.

– Miko, no juegues con mi paciencia. Esta es mi manada y mi palabra es ley. No toleraré que se cuestione mi autoridad

– No lo hago, en ningún momento he incumplido cualquier ley, norma o costumbre. Acompañé a Shippo a su entrenamiento, y con el consentimiento de su maestro, se decidió probar sus avances en magia zorruna de transformación y camuflaje. Por solicitud mía fue a ver a Rin lo admito, pero esa mujer dio permiso a Rin para salir, no le fue dada ninguna orden en tu nombre o en ningún otro, que ella asumiera que era así no es mi culpa. Shippo dijo textualmente "Disculpe, solicitan la presencia de la señorita Rin".

– Eso no es excusa para tu comportamiento.

– En realidad sí, no hay crimen. Al menos por nuestra parte, sabías que esa mujer le ha dicho a Rin que el acónito es adecuado para usar en una reunión formal, ¡Que locura! si es una planta tóxica, para los humanos es mortal y para los yokai es irritante.

– Eso es imposible miko.

– No sólo eso, Rin odia sus clases, teniendo en cuenta que ella adora las flores me preocupé en cuanto me enteré. Me dijo muchas cosas y sinceramente, no creo que sea la persona adecuada para ser su maestra.

– No tolero que pongas en cuestionamiento su formación. Sus maestros son los mejores expertos en sus áreas, yo mismo los seleccioné.

– No digo que no te hayas esforzado por su educación Sesshomaru, has sido todo un padre para ellos, algo que nunca podré agradecer lo suficiente. Estos años han sido difíciles para ellos y para ti, no creas que no lo sé y no estoy aquí para echar todo por tierra. Pero esa mujer no es adecuada para ser su maestra, es desagradable, prepotente y desprecia a los humanos, tal vez contigo sea otra cosa, pero no me gusta cómo trata a Rin.

– Me lo habría dicho si así fuera, es mi protegida.

– No Sesshomaru, ella te quiere como un padre, lo soporta porque sabe que buscas lo mejor para ella y teme decepcionarte, piensa que si tú la elegiste es por algo y que es culpa suya. Pero es una chica muy emocional, cada clase le quita poco a poco la ilusión y la confianza, por culpa de esa racista.

– Hmp.

 _Tal vez tenga razón, a pesar de tener su propio jardín, casi no hace coronas,_ dijo Yako en su mente. _Y reconoce que esa no es precisamente la hembra más maternal, no me gusta que traten mal a nuestra cachorra._

– Miko pensaré en lo que has dicho, puedes irte, pero no quiero que causes más problemas.

– Yokai, no puedo prometer eso, pero sí que no iré contra la seguridad de la manada.


	27. Chapter 27

Kagome estaba dispuesta a mantenerse tranquila. Al menos por el resto del día, decidió buscar a sus amigos, no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde su vuelta, pero una explosión de reiki llamó su atención y cambió de dirección hacia los dormitorios. Cuanto más se acercaba más gente veía y gritos oía, que identificó como los de Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Al llegar vio como ella se encerraba en el que supuso era su cuarto e Inuyasha estaba algo quemado en el suelo.

– Inuyasha ¿se puede saber qué diablos has hecho para enfadar así a Kikyo? No es de las que explotan así como así.

– Nada, esa loca saltó sin motivo.

– ¿Sin motivo? ¡SIN MOTIVO! ERES UN IDIOTA – gritó.

Kikyo salió con su arco irradiando reiki por el camino.

– Sí que se ha vuelto agresiva en este tiempo. Parece más emotiva.

– Desde que revivió está así, ¿Qué mierda le hiciste?

– No me mires a mí. Deberías alegrarte de que dejara de ser una cáscara, no quejarte porque ahora es más humana.

– Más humana, MÁS LOCA.

– ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste antes de que se enfadara?

– NADA. Fui a verla, y ya estaba de mal humor y cuando le pregunté qué le pasaba se enfadó conmigo.

– ¿Seguro que me lo estás diciendo todo? Te conozco y ese no es tu estilo, seguro dijiste alguna estupidez.

– Ahora es mi culpa que las mujeres se vuelvan locas cada luna.

– ¿Cada Luna? – ahora Kagome sí que estaba confundida.

– Sí, todas se vuelven locas e insoportables y la pagan conmigo, no es mi culpa que la falta de sangre las vuelva estúpidas Y A TODAS A LA VEZ.

– Osuwari – ahora Kagome lo entendía todo. Definitivamente era un idiota – Inuyasha, te voy a pedir dos cosas por el bien y la salud de todos, especialmente la tuya. Primero, deja de comportarte como un idiota no sólo con Kikyo sino con la vida, ma-du-ra; la segunda...

* * *

Un par de horas después Kagome encontró a Kikyo, estaba entrenando con el arco con intensidad.

– ¿Te ha enviado Inuyasha? – dijo sin mirarla tirando otra flecha.

– Ni que tuviera tanto cerebro. No sé qué hizo pero seguro que se merece una buena lección.

– Me llamó intratable, A MÍ – flecha – Ese niño caprichoso – flecha – Insensible – flecha – Inmaduro – flecha – Debería haberme quedado como una muerta andante – esta vez no llegó a lanzar, sólo miraba el blanco con el arco bajo.

– No digas eso, tienes una nueva oportunidad...

– Lo sé, pero es todo tan complicado. No sólo volver a tener cuerpo, es todo lo que viene con él, las emociones son más fuertes, los cambios de humor, en mi cuerpo... Era más fácil cuando sólo podía tener sentimientos parciales. Estando muerta las emociones son más frías y débiles, un cuerpo contaminado como ese no daba tantos problemas...

– ¿Problemas?

– Desde que reviví, todo es diferente, me siento diferente. Yo nunca he sido de las que estallan, siempre he sido fría, pero ahora...

– Creo que te quejas demasiado, querías ser una mujer y lo eres. Tienes la oportunidad de ser algo más que la Shikon no Miko.

– Ese es otro problema, no sé ser mujer, siempre fui miko, pero ahora...

– Estás enfadada, lo cual es algo normal en una mujer, sé tú misma, la auténtica, lo demás vendrá solo.

No dijo nada, sólo la miró.

– Ahora vamos a por las chicas, creo que te hace falta desahogo y no del tipo físico.

Kagome tiró de Kikyo fuera de allí.

– No te entiendo.

– Como mujer has de saber lo que hay que hacer cuando sales con un idiota: desahogarse física, moral y espiritualmente, ya has dado el primer paso, ahora a por el segundo.

– ¿Salir con Inuyasha? ¿A dónde?

– Salir es como decimos al cortejo, Inuyasha no está, le mandé a hacer unos recados para que no moleste. Ahora vamos con los pasos para una pelea de pareja: 1º desahogo físico: golpear algo o llorar, ambas valen y se pueden combinar. 2º paso: Llamar a las amigas. ¿A quién eres más cercana?

– ¿Cercana?

– Sí, amigas, a quiénes pides consejo, con quién pasas tu tiempo...

– No sé, yo...

– Entonces vamos a por Sango, Rin y cualquier mujer o hembra con la que te lleves bien.

– No creo que sea buena idea.

– Si no sabes lo que vamos a hacer, no seas niña.

Usando su reiki las localizó enseguida.

– Sango ¿qué tal?

– Bien ¿qué pasa? Oí que hubo un problema con Inuyasha.

– Lo de siempre, por eso estoy aquí, vamos hay que buscar a Rin, reunión de chicas. ¿Quién más puede venir? Da igual – Kagome levantó su energía para llamar al servicio.

– Señoritas ¿han llamado?– dijo una yokai, apenas una adolescente – Kagome se apartó ligeramente e las demás.

– Sí, informa que no estamos disponibles hasta nuevo aviso. Estoy esperando que llegue algo cuando me lo traigan que lo lleve una hembra, Rin está por salir de su última clase, búsquela y acompáñela a mi habitación en el ala superior, sólo ella, Shippo no puede venir, es sólo para mujeres cualquier macho que se mantenga lejos...

Tras unos momentos hablando con una cada vez más sorprendida sirviente, volvió con las chicas.

– Todo listo, en cuanto hay que prepararse, no estamos vestidas para la ocasión.

De la mano se las llevó por otros caminos que no solían recorrer.

– Kagome no deberíamos estar aquí – susurró Sango.

– Lady Irasue no tolera el paso de nadie además del servicio y sus damas de compañía – Kikyo parecía asustada.

– Tranquilas, lo que necesitamos está en mi habitación.

– ¿TU HABITACIÓN? – gritaron al unísono.

– Sonido Surround, lindo. Sí, ahora duermo con los chicos, pero mi habitación está por aquí, así que obviamente tengo libertad de paso, y como mis invitadas ustedes también. Vamos, era por... aquí – Las llevó a una hermosa puerta de madera y marcos labrados.

– Impresiona, ¿eh? sólo existen unas pocas puertas de este estilo en Japón actualmente, y tres de ellas en esta ala.

Las dos estaban mudas del asombro, parecían pesadas, todo era muy confuso para ellas.

– ¿Cómo vas a abrirlas? – preguntó Kikyo por el tamaño las tres juntas no podrían.

Kagome tomó una de ellas y la deslizó suavemente, a la vez la otra se movía.

– Tiene un sistema para eso, esta puerta bien cuidada aguantará mucho tiempo. Pasen y cuidado con la boca o entraran bichos.

Por dentro, se veía una hermosa habitación, el tatami era suave como si fuera una alfombra, al frente una amplia ventana dejaba ver una hermosa vista, esta salía ligeramente dejando espacio para una mecedora, un sillón y una mesa con un arreglo de flores a la derecha; y un escritorio a la izquierda.

La pared de la derecha tenía tokonoma, un espacio ligeramente elevado con un pergamino sagrado, y una planta a su derecha. Junto a este, con un biombo con un paisaje de una cascada y unos estantes. En la izquierda de la sala se podían ver unas puertas corredizas, y en frente una pequeña mesa.

– Vamos, no estamos vestidas para la ocasión, créanme lo agradecerán mañana. Necesitamos ropa cómoda pero poco holgada, les sobra demasiada tela por todos lados.

Sacó pantalones de yoga tipo harem y camisetas para todas.

– No podemos usar esto – dijo Kikyo colorada, pues para la época no era adecuada la ropa ajustada.

– Nada de peros, no vamos a salir, considérenlo un pijama. Para Kikyo mantuvo sus colores rojo y blanco, para Sango unos pantalones morados y una camisa verde, para Rin preparó un conjunto naranja y amarillo y ella se decantó por pantalones negros y una camiseta azul.

Tocaron la puerta mientras las chicas se decidían si ponerse esa ropa o no, ella ya estaba vestida y haciéndose una coleta alta.

– Pase.

– Mi Lady, la señorita Rin ya está aquí – dijo una de las sirvientas, la miró y se puso colorada.

– Mamá, ¿qué pasa?

– Vamos a tener una reunión de chicas y estás invitada, ya eres toda una mujercita.

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! – saltó emocionada.

– Toma ponte esto, un kimono tan aparatoso no es lo mejor.

– Mi Lady, todo ha sido dispuesto como ha ordenado – dijo la misma sirvienta.

– Muchas gracias, eso es todo – la mujer se fue con una reverencia.

– Basta de remilgos, a cambiarse, no acepto un no. Las costuras van por dentro, y si ven un pedacito de tela blanca o negra, va por dentro y a la espalda, los cordones del pantalón van por fuera y al frente – le dio su conjunto a Rin, ésta lo miró un momento antes de ponérselo, las demás siguieron su ejemplo.

– Todo listo, vamos.

Las chicas algo avergonzadas intentaron salir por dónde vinieron.

– Ehhh. Por aquí.

Las llevó por un pasillo anexo, sin importarle las miradas que recibían por el camino, finalmente llegaron a unas puertas dónde la esperaban dos sirvientas.

– Mi Lady, Señoritas – se inclinaron.

– Descansen, no hacen falta tantas formalidades, eso sí no se permite la entrada a ningún macho u hombre bajo ninguna circunstancia, a riesgo de ser purificado hasta las cenizas. Muchas gracias por todo, pueden seguir con sus labores – girándose a las tres mujeres que las acompañaban – Ahora comienza el tercer paso Kikyo, cuando una mujer se pelea con su chico, hay que llamar a las amigas para... – abrió las puertas – criticarle y ponerle de vuelta y media.

Dentro la sala estaba preparada, se habían retirado los jarrones y decoraciones habituales de la hermosa sala, sólo quedaban los muebles mayores. El suelo estaba cubierto totalmente por mullidos cojines excepto el tokonoma que estaba lleno de comida y bebida, la mayoría diversos tipos de sake.

– Sólo falta un ingrediente, pero llegará, así que señoras, bienvenidas.

Las tres entraron confundidas y nerviosas.

– Calma chicas, no hay que tensarse, estamos lejos de oídos indiscretos y además puse una kekkai que no deja que seamos oídas aunque peguen las orejas a la puerta y gritemos. Esto es para Kikyo, Inuyasha se comportó como un idiota, así que esta es una reunión de chicas, para desahogarnos sobre los hombres de nuestras vidas, y criticarles a gusto. Cuando viajábamos teníamos charlas en los onsen, es lo mismo, pero con comida, bebida y sin tiempo límite.

– ¿Y la ropa, entonces?

– Necesitan soltarse un poco, poder moverse cómodamente y los Kimonos tienen demasiada tela para eso, esta ropa nos permite trasnochar y dormir con ella si queremos, y no importa si se mancha. Lo importante es soltarse, y hacer un pacto femenino, lo que aquí se dice aquí se queda. ¿Están dispuestas?

– Parece que sabes de lo que hablas.

– He perfeccionado esta técnica con los años, no siempre se pueden tener tantas comodidades, pero se hace con lo que se puede. Hay comodidad, confianza, y lo más importante sake, así que ¿quién quiere empezar?

– No sé Kagome – dijo Kikyo – no me siento cómoda con esto.

– Sólo necesitas relajarte, suéltate, habla de tus problemas, te apoyaremos y aconsejaremos o si quieres nos limitaremos a maldecir y criticar. Habla con tranquilidad, estamos aquí para ti...

– No quiero hablar de Inuyasha, se está portando como un completo baka.

– Entonces hablemos de lo que me he perdido estos años, no hemos hablado de eso.

– Después de que te fueras, Rin y Shippo se fueron con el Lord Sesshomaru, al principio nos encontrábamos durante nuestros viajes, en busca de Naraku – dijo Kikyo.

– Te echábamos mucho de menos mamá...

– Y yo a ustedes.

– Pero el señor Sesshomaru un día nos trajo, cada vez nos atacaban más, y más soldados eran enviados para avisarle de ataques contra la manada, el señor Sesshomaru se iba y pasaba mucho tiempo sin volver.

– Naraku desapareció al poco de sellar la perla, y todos los yokai que se ocultaban de él para no ser devorados salieron de sus escondites, causaban caos en aldeas, fue realmente duro, en cada aldea había que exterminar yokais – aclaró Sango.

– Inuyasha se impacientaba por hacer "obras de caridad" todo el rato, y no poder avanzar en la búsqueda – dijo molesta Kikyo al pensar en su pareja.

– Al principio nos encontrábamos a Kohaku, pero finalmente conseguimos que viniera con nosotros, era conocido en todos lados que tenía el único fragmento localizable de la perla, y le atacaban mucho – dijo Sango preocupada.

– ¿Y ahora dónde está? No lo he visto desde que llegué.

– En la aldea con la anciana Kaede, todos fuimos hace poco, pero él se quedó en caso de que atacaran – se notaba que Sango e alegraba de pasar más tiempo con su hermano, lo que hizo que Kagome se sintiera mal, pues debía completar la perla.

– Con el tiempo un yokai quiso hacerse con el poder, y destruir las casas cardinales, empezando por el Oeste.

– Es lógico, es la más fuerte, si se hubieran hecho con ella, el resto de Japón caería después – dijo Kagome despreocupada.

– Formó un ejército, varias tribus se le unieron, fue una guerra horrible, y acabamos en el medio, fue entonces que Inuyasha fue aceptado en la manada, al parecer mostró ser digno luchando junto a su hermano – dijo Kikyo.

– Ya era hora, a Toga no le hubiera gustado ver esta enemistad entre sus hijos, pero qué puedo decir son un par de testarudos igual que el padre, con un par caracteres tan malos es normal que se lleven mal, especialmente si Inuyasha no termina de aceptar a Sesshomaru como Alpha.

– Mama, ¿es verdad que conociste al señor Inu no Taisho? – esta asintió – ¿Cómo era?

– Es un poco más alto que Sesshomaru, lleva su estola como una capa y su pelo en una coleta alta, y tiene una marca índigo en cada mejilla, gruesas y con curvas, y los ojos grandes como Inuyasha. Su carácter era bastante agresivo, es más emocional que Sesshomaru, pero con mucho más control y juicio que Inuyasha. Eso sí, era un misógino de mucho cuidado, y un egocéntrico. Se creía el rey de la creación y que los humanos, en especial las mujeres no valíamos para nada, no los mataba ni se metía con ellos, pero los ignoraba en el mejor de los casos. Pero volviendo a ustedes, díganme ¿Cómo fue venirse aquí?

– Muy extraño, es difícil estar rodeada de tantos yokai, son muy diferentes... – dijo Kikyo.

– ¿Sólo eso? vamos, cuenten alguna anécdota...

– Bueno, al principio Inuyasha no paraba de gritar por todo, que si no iba a vestirse como un idiota, que si Sesshomaru era un baka y otros insultos, que no iba a comportarse como un pomposo... – dijo Sango.

– Una vez, el Señor Sesshomaru le ordenó que se preparara adecuadamente porque su túnica apestaba, el consejero Keitaro, le pidió a su ayuda de cámara que cuando estuviera en el onsen se llevara toda la ropa menos la que debía usar – dijo Rin.

Las tres se sonrojaron y rieron.

– Salió de su cuarto con sólo una toalla gritando por su túnica – rio Sango.

– Tuve que llevarle de las orejas y puse una Kekkai para que no saliera, o se vestía o no cenaba.

Kagome se puso a reír con fuerza.

– Lord Sesshomaru le exigió que fuera a lecciones de protocolo, y montó un escándalo, gritando que no quería, que no necesitaba eso, porque se iría – dijo Kikyo – Sango no se lo permitió.

– Cogí a Hiraikotsu y le golpeé la cabeza hasta tumbarlo, cuando se despertó estaba con un sello en la clase, Shippo usó uno para pegarlo al suelo – Todas rieron – No aprendió nada ese día, el pobre Risu que le enseñaba sólo duró dos días antes de darlo por imposible.

– ¿Y quién es el desafortunado que le tiene como alumno ahora?

– El señor Keitaro, es el único que le contiene, junto con un par de sellos inmovilizadores de Miroku, aunque desde que Kikyo puede sentarle es más fácil.

– Llegué a un acuerdo con el Consejero Keitaro, al final de la clase me dice cuántas veces se ha comportado mal y lo siento ese número.

– No me parece suficiente, lo lógico sería tumbarle al instante, pero tienes cosas mejores que hacer que ser su niñera constantemente.

– Otra vez quiso saltársela, y escapó por los pasillos, todos fuimos tras él, lo encontramos con las hembras siendo regañado – dijo Sango.

– ¿Enfadó a las hembras maternales? ¿Le dejaron cicatrices?

– No, pero alguna sacó las uñas preparada, había dejado a Jaken inconsciente en el escape, y al parecer no es adecuado molestarlas cuando están con las lecciones de los cachorros – rio Sango.

– Tampoco el houshi Miroku se queda atrás, no se mete en el mismo tipo de líos, pero su mano vagabunda ha estado a punto de ganarle un mordisco o dos – dijo Kikyo.

– Cuando llegó le tomó las manos a una yokai para preguntarle si quería tener un hijo, pero no se lo permití, sigue siendo un pervertido – bufó molesta Sango.

Rin se puso colorada, aún no se acostumbraba a esa faceta de Miroku.

– Ese par sabe cómo hacer las cosas entretenidas.

– Me acuerdo de una vez a Miroku se le fue la mano por error... Estábamos en una reunión de la manada, y de repente Miroku me dijo "Estás muy hermosa Sanguito" y una risu le dejó las marcas de las garras en la cara, estábamos tan cerca que se equivocó y le tocó el trasero a ella, un hombre con ella fue sobre él, mientras se Miroku disculpaba. Fue muy divertido.

– O cuando Shippo mandó al suelo al tío Inuyasha y cayó de la terraza de cabeza sobre Ah-Un, y este le persiguió lanzando fuego.

– Yo me acuerdo cuando ese tora se acercó a Rin y le coqueteó. Shippo le quemó la cola con su fuego hasta el punto que se le calcinaron los hakama – dijo Kikyo muerta de la risa.

– Ese es mi niño – rio Kagome – alejando moscones. Si se espantan tan fácilmente no merecen la pena.

En medio de las risas llamaron a la puerta.

– Señora, han traído algo para usted.

– Pasa, pasa.

Una joven neko pasó con una gran mochila.

– El Lord Inuyasha la trajo para usted.

– Ya era hora, le tomó su tiempo, muchas gracias puede retirarse.

– ¿Inuyasha? – dijo Sango.

– Lo mandé a por un par de cosas a mi época, dio a entender que estabas con el periodo – dijo mirando a Kikyo, quien se puso roja como un tomate de vergüenza y furia – Estas son unas cosas que ayudan, por un lado compresas y pastillas para el dolor. Las pastillas ayudan con los malestares, una tres veces al día. Las compresas se colocan en la ropa interior para evitar manchar, una vez llenas se tiran y se pone otra.

– ¿Te lo dijo?

– Lo dio a entender, luego le castigas por bocazas, ahora te enseñaré uno de los grandes adelantos, un descubrimiento revolucionario que ha hecho las delicias de millones de mujeres... – ante la curiosidad de todas sacó un gran bote y varias cucharas – Os mostraré uno de los grandes inventos culinarios, traído desde lejanas tierras... chocolate – Abrió la tapa mostrando un enorme bote de crema de cacao, lista para su consumo – Está en crema, también hay en tableta, bollos, alfajor, bombones... – sacó todos esos elementos – prueba, prueba – le extendió una cuchara – El blanco es el más suave y el negro el más fuerte

En seguida las tres empezaron a probar los diferentes dulces, Rin se enamoró de los alfajores, Sango del Chocolate negro en tableta y bombones, y Kikyo dio buena cuenta de la crema.

– Esto es maravilloso, dulce y suave.

– Recuerdo que antes me dabas, pero nunca lo he vuelto a probar.

– Se prepara con las semillas del árbol del cacao, no hay en Japón, y falta para que llegue. Aunque si no me equivoco por esta época debe estar llegando a Europa... Da igual, es delicioso, pero no hay que abusar, estas son las únicas existencias al menos hasta que vaya a casa a ver a mi familia. Pero sientan fenomenal, así que pueden tomar cuando quieran, dejaré la bolsa en el cuarto de los chicos.

– ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Rin, tras acabar de probar los dulces.

– Podemos empezar con un juego. Kikyo, Sango las reto – les guiñó un ojo, y sacó tres tazas – el "yo nunca...", cada una tiene que decir con esa frase algo que nunca haya hecho, las que sí lo hayan hecho han de beber un trago, por ejemplo una dice yo nunca he bebido sake, entonces las que sí lo hayan hecho han de beber el contenido de su copa de un trago. Pero para ser justas con las más inocentes también incluiremos la frase yo he... es similar dices algo que hayas hecho y las que beben son las que no lo han hecho. ¿De acuerdo? Eso sí, si mientes hay penalización de dos tragos, y no se puede repetir una misma acción.

– No sé Kagome... – dijo Kikyo.

– Vamos chicas, un par de rondas para soltarnos y entrar en calor, en unas cuantas rondas no quedará nada de vergüenza o sobriedad... Eso sí, Rin, esto es algo fuerte para ti, no te lo recomiendo, eres demasiado joven. En tu caso te daremos esto, no tiene alcohol – Sacó una botella licor de mango suave.

Ella asintió, con solo oler las botellas ya le sentaba mal.

– Está bien – dijo Sango – yo nunca... he aprendido a coser.

– Es algo para empezar – dijo Kagome antes de tomar un trago – Y ustedes – miró a las demás – coser heridas cuenta Kikyo...

Kikyo bebió un trago, aunque a casi se atraganta por la falta de costumbre.

– Sabe horrible.

– Eso se va al rato – sonrió Kagome – Me toca. Yo he viajado a través del tiempo.

– Eso es trampa, eres la única que puede hacer eso... – dijo Sango.

– El fin de este juego es hacer que los demás beban lo más posible, así que es perfectamente válido. A beber – les sirvió – Ahora tú Kikyo.

– Yo... Yo nunca... Yo he... Yo nunca he usado una espada – dijo tras muchas dudas.

Trago para Sango y Kagome.

– Nada mal – dijo Kagome tras su trago – pero si puedes di algo más picante. Vamos Rin.

– No se me ocurre nada...

– Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer que las demás bebamos vale – dijo Kagome.

– Yo... he volado en Ah-Un – dijo aunque más bien parecía una pregunta.

Sango y Kikyo bebieron, y luego miraron a Kagome.

– En una misión hace un tiempo pasé por la zona y conocí a Ah-Un cuando era más joven, dimos un par de vueltas juntos.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y qué dijo Lord Sesshomaru? – preguntó Sango

– No había nacido así que no mucho – sonrió – Yo he purificado más de cien yokai de un solo ataque.

– ¿No le tocaba a Sango? – preguntó Rin.

– No hay turno, cualquiera puede hablar, es el truco, cuanto más digas menos bebes.

– Eso no es justo, sólo Kikyo y tú son mikos – dijo Sango.

– Otro truco Sanguito – sonrió. Las tres finalmente bebieron.

– ¿Tú también Kikyo?

– He purificado infinidad de yokais pero nunca tantos de una sola vez. Te toca beber Kagome, yo nunca... he caído a un pozo – rio Kikyo.

Kagome y Rin bebieron.

– ¿Rin? – preguntó Kagome.

– Una vez quise asomarme a ver si volvías y me caí – se sonrojó – el Señor Sesshomaru me sacó.

– Ahora yo – dijo Sango – yo nunca he renacido – dijo Sango mirando a Kagome.

– Dos tragos para ti de penalización, no lo puedes saber por lo tanto es trampa – sonrió Kagome.

Sango se dio cuenta de que era verdad y extendió el vaso.

Tras varias rondas las dos estaban algo achispadas, lo que no sabían es que Kagome escogía las preguntas para que Sango y Kikyo bebieran más, aunque era difícil tras tantos años de guerras y viajes por el tiempo evitar beber, tenía bastante aguante, especialmente al sake yokai, que purificaba ligera y discretamente. Rin era naturalmente alegre por lo que se animaba sola al ver a las demás más desinhibidas, y llegado un momento salió del juego, pero seguía animando y dando ideas.

A medida que corría el sake, las preguntas subían de intensidad, no tanto como la haría en la época de Kagome, ya que el Sengoku era algo más puritano, los estandartes para algo atrevido eran mucho más bajos.

Sango con "yo nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo", marcó un punto donde el rojo era el color primordial, aunque cuando Kagome bebió, se subieron los colores aún más.

– ¿Qué? Me bañaba con mi padre de pequeña – dijo para sorpresa de todas – era divertido jugar en el agua, además me he estado cortejando desde hace tiempo con un yokai.

El silencio se hizo, aunque Rin ya lo sabía, las demás no.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿CÓMO NO ME HABÍAS DICHO ESO? – gritó Sango.

– No nos hemos visto mucho desde que llegué, se llama Ryuta, es un Ryudaiyokai y Guerrero del Tiempo, lo conocí en el templo.

– Eso no está nada bien amiga – se enfadó Sango.

Quiso golpearla por guardar secretos pero estaba tan bebida que no le atinó.

Un par de rondas más y empezaron a caer dormidas. Kagome cuando cayó Sango, por último, las acomodó en los cojines, antes de beberse el último trago y dormir.


End file.
